Vegas Mutant Vacation
by Son of the Mourning
Summary: Feeling fed up and burnt out with being under her father's thumb, Mina and Domino set out to take a much needed vacation with a Weapon X Reject and a Mutant Mercenary.*Co-Written by TheGrandDisciple & DannyDivine*All triggers/warnings apply. It's us writing, you should know by now to expect the worst**Reading Soldier of Fortune not required but it sure as fuck helps.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, we're back at it again with our bullshit. As in a brand new story. *jazz hands* First of all, we want to thank you guys for encouraging us to write VMV. Your reviews and participation in our work make every word written that much more satisfying.**

**We want to take this time to recognize one of our close friends who started off as a reader. DannyDivine has been with us since our first co-written story, Soldier of Fortune. He's given us straight forward feedback and helped us sort out new ideas and plots. We are proud to officially call him Co-writer/Consultant. This story is just as much his with how involved he's been.**

**Welcome to the shit show, kid.**

***Reading Soldier of Fortune not required to be read before starting Vegas Mutant Vacation. But it sure as fuck helps.***

****See a Soldier of Fortune reference? A plot twist or an easter egg? Call it out in the reviews and win a chance to be written in as a guest OC with the chance to be killed by one of our characters. Trust us, we're creative.****

*****Check out our FB group Marvel OC Fanfiction for chapter updates, sneak peeks and other stories like ours. We are always looking for new authors and stories.*****

* * *

The deep sound of bass could be heard as well as the hum of vibrating grass and metal. The screeching tires accompanying the music gave it away that it was a vehicle coming closer. Many people standing on the lawn and even near the front of the house could be seen stopped and looking towards the ever-increasing noise.

A dirty yellow cab flew over the last hill before turning into the driveway. It was speeding and hit the asphalt with such force that sparks could be seen under it. The 'TAXI' light on top had busted off and was hanging by its wiring harness and blinking sporadically.

When it pulled up to the front of the mansion everyone could see the many bullet holes and blood covering the car. The suspension could be heard straining as movement inside the car began. When the backdoor opened a man covered in black and red jumped out and began singling. Badly.

"_Now this is a story all about how my life got flipped-turned upside down and I'd like to take a minute just sit right there I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air."_

A woman with pale white skin and a black marking around her eye stepped out next, "We're in New York."

She wore a black leather one-piece suit that zipped up the middle, stopping halfway up her chest and showing cleavage. There were gun holsters on each thigh where she kept a pair of .45 pistols for quick access. Her black hair was cut short and it framed her face.

"Same difference, they both smell like ass." Deadpool sighed.

"Does he ever shut up?" Cable said as he got out of the car and stood next to domino.

"Only when you say the safe word." They didn't need to see under the mask to tell Deadpool was wiggling his brows.

Colossus stepped out of the cab last, bending the door past its intended opening point and breaking it off the hinges. "Apologies. I'll just… set this… there." He rambled awkwardly to Dopinder.

Deadpool stretched his arms over his head enthusiastically as he looked around, "So this is it huh? School for the gifted. Guess they park the short bus out back then?"

"Why did we bring him again?" the young girl with dark lipstick and shaved head asked with an aggravated tone.

"I'm the lovable comic relief remember?" Deadpool said and waved at some of the people in the window who were staring at him, "Hi, do you have time to talk about our lord and savior?"

"You're going to have to come inside if you want to talk to Savior." Warhead said and brushed past him to the front door.

"Wait- who?" he called after her.

Domino laughed, "Well I'll be damned. 'Mr. Shit Talker' doesn't know who Savior is."

Cable cleared his throat and shifted next to her, "Who's that?"

A giant metal hand patted him on the shoulder, making him nearly lose his balance, "Come. I will give you tour and introduce you to X Men."

"Hey Ellie, wait up!" Domino called after her.

"_I told you my name is Negasonic Teenage Warhead!"_ she yelled angrily from inside.

Deadpool clutched his stomach in laughter as they followed her inside, "Your name is _Ellie?!"_

He was standing in the large doorway of the mansion when he saw a bright orange ball of supercharged light coming towards him. "INCOMING!" one voice called out. "LOOK OUT!" another yelled from the same hallway it was coming from.

It hit him in the chest and exploded upon impact, sending him out the same door he had just walked through and down the front steps into the gravel driveway. Deadpool landed on his back with his limbs spread out.

"Starting off our tour, to the right you'll see a pile of shit." Domino waved her arm enthusiastically towards his smoldering body.

Colossus pointed at Warhead, "No using powers to harm another X-Men! It's rule number- "

"Yeah, yeah." She said sarcastically as she stormed off, leaving them in the entryway.

"Now that you are with X-Men, you will need to follow the rules. I will get a rulebook for each of you before the tour is over." Colossus said as they moved on throughout the house.

Cable rolled his eyes, "We aren't some little kids that you can pull some 'under my roof' shit."

"He may not be able to, but this is my house." A deep voice said from behind them. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my school for the gifted."

"Professor." Colossus greeted with a small nod of his head.

He was a bald man with piercing blue eyes, and he wore a tailed gray suit with a red tie. He sat in a motorized wheelchair that slowly crept forward. Domino stepped around Cable and bent down to his welcoming arms.

"Hey X, it's good to see you again." She said while embracing him and casually patting his back.

"It seems we are missing one of your friends."

"He's not our friend." Cable and Domino said in unison.

"_There's a liiiiight…. Over at the Frankenstein plaaaace."_ His sing-song voice got closer and louder. "GREAT SCOTT!" Deadpool yelled and pointed at Charles when he saw him.

He jogged down the hall where they were gathered and held his hand out, "So this is where you're hiding all the unconventional conventionalists, you sneaky little dooder." He looked him up and down and nodded before adding, "Stewart timeline. The preferred one. Well done."

Charles looked at his hand and didn't shake it. Instead, he made his way over to the cyborg. "Hello, Nathan. It's been some time since we've seen you in the mansion."

"I'm not staying long." Cable crossed his arms, one metal arm over his still flesh one. "Just here on business."

"What business?" another voice asked from the hallway behind them.

Scott Summers was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Cable suspiciously.

Cable could be heard growling under his breath and return his gaze full of annoyed hatred, "Nothing that concerns _you._"

Deadpool's jaw dropped and he pointed at Cable, "Holy shit- big bad time jumper has daddy issues!"

"_WADE!" _Domino hissed and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

It was a taboo topic to speak of the relationship between Cable and his father to be. Neither wanted each other nor trusted each other. There was a reason that Cable never fully joined the X-Men and it was standing right in front of him. He always limited his time in the mansion, only working with them on certain missions or occasions and he made sure to steer clear of Scott at all costs.

"Cable and Domino are here at my invitation," Charles said with finality.

"And me!" Deadpool cut in, "Right?"

Everyone looked at him without speaking. Charles moved his chair around and called over his shoulder, "Let's get you introduced to the rest of the team you will be working with."

* * *

They made their way down the labs, deeper than most students existed. Walking out of the elevator, he led them down a long hallway full of window's walls and hazard signs.

"This floor consists of our labs for production and testing of equipment, as well as our medical ward," Charles explained as they walked into one of the labs with many beakers and computers.

"Professor." A large blue furry man looked up and greeted.

"This is Beast, he is our lead engineer and works with me closely." Charles introduced.

He gave a small smile and nod of his head; his bottom teeth were sticking out from his mouth while closed. More so pronounced while he spoke. "Welcome. I'm here to help if you have any questions. Cable, you and I will be working closely together to test your biotics."

Cable sneered, "I ain't some lab rat for you to test on. I don't care if you're the resident Doc here."

Beast chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not the Doc, I'm the crazy scientist behind the scenes. Savior is who you're talking about. Please don't touch that!"

Deadpool was standing off to the side reaching for one of the beakers with bright green fluid in it. "Hey, I just wanted to see if your mutagen ooze is gonna work on these turtles I found in the sewer."

Before Cable could ask him what he was talking about Charles chuckled, "Yes, well that's where we're headed next."

He pointed his large furry thumb over his shoulder, "You'll want to head to medical then. We're testing temperature tolerances today."

They all followed Charles as a group and went through a large metal door that looked like it was meant to contain something big. Inside, there was a large glass square in the center of the room and two people were standing on either side. The woman had her hands reaching in through two holes like an incubator.

They couldn't see through the glass because it was frosted over and cloudy inside. A silhouette of a figure could be seen standing in the center, but nothing could be heard coming from inside.

Domino waved at her friend with a huge smile, "Hey Storm, long time no see!"

"Dom! Let me finish this and we can catch up!" Storm called out to her and nodded to Beast.

Charles stopped near the console that Beast had walked up to. Looking down at the panels he asked, "How are things going so far?"

Storm spoke first, "You're right on time, we're just about to start phase two."

Beast pulled up something on his screen and started tapping on his datapad with great speed for large claws. "Project Savior X temperature tolerance test one complete. No change in vitals or body temperature."

"Excellent. Move forward with testing." Charles said with a nod to Beast.

Storm spoke with concern, "Professor, shouldn't we let the chamber stabilize first?"

Beast looked at her over the rim of his glasses, "We need to test all conditions, including drastic changes to the concentrated atmosphere in the box."

Storm had pulled her hands out of the glass box and it shut tightly with a hissing sound, "Just call out the safe word, Savior. I'm right here."

"I bet the safe word is 'AHHH! IM ON FIRE!'" Deadpool threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"It's teacup." Colossus said.

"So close," Deadpool said as he clenched his fist and shook it. "Shit! Need to change mine... again." He said seemingly to himself.

Storm and Negasonic cringed and made a disgusted look. Domino shook her head disapprovingly.

"You know you like it, baby." He said as he wiggled his brows. She ignored him.

Beast's hands worked quickly on the panels in front of him and he pushed a button for the intercom, "Project Savior X temperature tolerances test two commencing. Pyro, whenever you're ready."

There was a young man standing on the other side of the box. He slicked his long black hair out of his face and looked worried. He walked closer to the glass and reached his hands through the two openings.

"Here we go…" he said before taking a deep breath and taking a wider stance to plant his feet.

The glass box suddenly lit up brightly from the flames shooting out of his hands. What once was frost on the glass became condensation and quickly steam. Beast looked at the vitals before speaking into the intercom again, "Vitals steady, increase temperature."

There was a large digital counter reading the current temperatures inside the box. It was steadily rising, and Beast kept taking his notes. "Increase temperature."

This went on and on until the vitals on the screen went flat. Every monitor lit up with alerts and warnings of dangerous temperatures. Beast was about to hit the emergency stop button, but Charles put his hand on his arm to stop him.

"Increase temperature."

"Yo-you sure? Alright…" Pyro said cautiously and dug his feet in and squared his shoulders while clenching his teeth shut.

The alarms got louder, and the glass started to shake. Colossus started tensing and looking back forth from the inferno to the monitors. Domino was sitting on one of the workbenches with her legs swinging carefree.

"Increase temperature." Charles ordered.

Colossus slammed his hand on the intercom, "Little one, you okay?"

There was no response, so he spoke in again, "Can you hear me?"

Deadpool was the closest one to the glass box. Having wandered closer to try and see who or what was in there. Looking over his shoulder to the others he called out, "I think your oven is broken- there's nothing in there!"

Charles lifted a hand to Beast, "Keep going."

Colossus shook his head and punched the emergency button before hopping over the control panel and rushing to the still blazing box. Alarms and bright lights started flashing throughout the lab and the glass box quickly shut once Pyro took his still smoldering hands out of it.

"I didn't mean to! They told me to keep going!" he started panicking and pacing, thinking he had just committed murder.

Colossus' large metal form tried to pry open the large secured door, but it would not budge. Beast yelled at him while rushing forward, "You can't open it now! It has to stabilize before- "

Deadpool pulled out his gun and fired two quick rounds into the center of the glass, causing it to crack and spider out all directions. The built-up pressure from inside caused the glass wall to shatter, sending all three men flying with the explosion of flames escaping.

Storm rushed to Beast, helping extinguish the flames from his lab coat and fur. "What the hell do you think you were doing?! Are you trying to kill us all?!" Beast yelled at Deadpool when he got up.

Deadpool stood up with his body still smoking, glass shards were sticking out of his body. He reached up and pulled the largest one that was sticking out of his eye, "You wanted in- I got you in. Let's not get caught up in the process, just look at the results! Don't worry, my face blocked most of it from hitting my vital organs."

"Savior- you in there?! You okay?" Storm called out while putting her hands up to try and douse the flames with her powers.

"Am I okay? Is my hair okay? That's the important question." A smooth voice with a British accent replied from the still smoking box.

Storm rolled her eyes and sighed, "Sadly her sarcasm wasn't burned off."

Pyro yelled angrily, "DON'T DO THAT! I THOUGHT-" he started breathing heavily and panicking.

Beast pat him on the back and started to lead him back into his lab, "It's alright. Calm down. Remember the breathing techniques we talked about?"

A small woman in heels stepped out of the smoking box while throwing a piece of burnt cloth aside. She couldn't have been taller than 5'5 with her heels, coming up to Cable's shoulder height. Long brown hair was pinned up neatly on her head in an elegant bun, her large framed glasses making her green eyes seem even larger.

Cable watched her intensely, his gaze traveling from her full red lips to her tightly wrapped breast and hips. She wore nothing but the heels on her feet, a small tank top and even smaller shorts.

"Well, that's the third set of clothes I lost this week." She mumbled to herself when she looked down.

Storm handed her a white lab coat which she put on and buttoned up. "You could've responded when we asked and saved Pyro another panic attack."

Colossus had gotten up and rushed off the ash and debris from himself, quickly making his way to her, "Little One, are you okay?"

She waved a hand in dismissal, "I told Beast that the speakers and cams in the box wouldn't hold up to the temperatures. They melted as soon as he started, I couldn't hear anything in there."

The woman looked over to Charles, "Father, I didn't think you would be down here for testing today."

When she greeted Charles, Colossus realized who else was in the room and stayed his distance from her.

Charles rolled his chair around closer to the box, Cable, Deadpool and Domino followed. "I have some people to introduce you to."

She smiled at Domino and accepted the friendly hug, "Dom! What a surprise!"

The moment Domino's exposed wrist touched the exposed skin on Mina's back, her cell phone rang. It was a call she had been waiting for.

When she turned her green eyes to Cable, Charles spoke, "This is my daughter Mina, also known as, Savior. She is our resident doctor,"

Storm cut in, "Our only Doctor really… she IS the medical staff."

Charles continued, "More or less. I leave you three in her capable hands to get sorted out as her power is that of healing."

"I'll take it from here, father. We'll catch up later?" she asked.

"Most certainly, dear daughter," Charles replied with a wave and followed Beast and Pyro out of the lab.

* * *

With perfect composure and a tight mouth smile, she murmured through her teeth, "Is he gone?"

Once the doors closed, Storm nodded, "All clear."

Mina quickly threw off the lab coat, let down her hair and took off her glasses. Then she took off her heels and threw them across the room. She began shaking out her hair with her right hand. Suddenly she began speaking without her accent. Her voice reminded everyone of Brittany Murphy.

"Fuck me, I am glad to be on the other side of the mansion and with folks that are gonna take a while to heal. Now I can fucking be me and comfortable. Comfortable is in this shirt, these shorts and walking around barefoot."

Domino hung up her phone and quietly cursed before looking up with a grin, "Like mother, like daughter huh?"

"I prefer to be in a sports bra, but the old man loses his shit whenever I show a little cleavage. I'm supposed to be _modest_, like a 'good little British girl.'" Mina stuck out he tongue and gagged.

"Wait. What?" Negasonic replied and looked at Domino. "You're her mom?"

"Long story short, when she was created, it was one of my eggs they used. So that technically makes me her mother," Domino answered.

"The best a girl could ask for," Mina added with a wink.

"Shit," Negasonic replied and then looked at Mina confused again. "Hold up. You aren't British like the Professor? I thought he was your dad. You've had me going since I met you."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Yea. He won't get off my ass unless I use that damn accent. I hate talking with that fucking accent. So fucking annoying," Mina vented and placed her hand on Negasonic's wound. "I'm _not_ who I am forced to be presented as. I'm as laid back as you, Ellie."

Everyone watched as the large wound on her forearm closed quickly. Leaving behind no scars, just the dried blood and caked on dirt.

"Well, god damn." Cable said under his breath as he watched her flex her hands and the light disappear.

"Thanks, Savior." She replied, looking down in awe at her closed wound. She hadn't noticed she called her Ellie, or she was ignoring it. "Still cool every time."

"Please just call me Mina when the old man isn't around. I don't want people asking me to turn water into wine." Mina rolled her eyes. "You'll get used to my powers unless we're drinking." She added with a laugh.

"Wait, can you?" Storm asked.

"Pfft. Not that I'm aware of. Or else I would've saved a shit load of money in college." She laughed.

Deadpool was bursting with excitement when he saw her heal Negasonic, "Butter my nipples, Batman! You can heal people?!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm the medic." Mina rolled her eyes before adding, "And the lab rat."

Deadpool ripped off his mask, pointed to it and begged, "Then heal me! Heal this Freddy Kreuger ball sack of a face!"

Mina put a hand up and the other on her hip, "I'm gonna need you to calm the fuck down and get up out my grill."

"But- "

"Does it say Bitch on my forehead?" Mina said with tone. "Hmmm? Do I have 'Bitch' written on my forehead?"

"What? Uh- no." Deadpool stammered.

"Then why are you treating me like one? I'm not a show pony and you ain't my Daddy. I don't take orders, especially from some whack ass Darth Vader with a facelift looking mother fucker like you." Mina got up in his face and pointed her finger up at it, making him back up and flinch.

Deadpool shivered and looked her up and down, "Is it weird that you scare me or that I'm turned on right now?"

Cable gave a gruff clearing of his throat that could have been passed as a chuckle, "She just prison checked you and you lost."

"And I liked it." He tilted his head and flashed his eyes down at his crotch.

Storm gave him a disgusted look, "Is the erection necessary? Come on, man. This is a school."

"I'm trying." He said with a small smile playing on his cracked lips.

"Language, Little One." Colossus stepped past Deadpool and Cable, reaching for Mina's waist.

Both men glared at him as they were shouldered in passing. Cable sneered when he saw Colossus touch Mina.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Big Guy?" She gave him a bright smile and jumped to wrap her arms around his metallic neck. He lifted her up easily by the waist and she brought her legs around his middle.

"I'll have to teach that dirty little mouth the rules." He said with a deep voice and thick Russian accent before kissing her.

She rolled her eyes before kissing him back, "Yeah, right."

Colossus buried his face in her neck, "I was worried you got hurt. Then I saw that temper of yours."

"My big X Men in shining armor injured or just happy to see me?" She giggled. Her left hand traveled down his shoulder and to his bicep, making him flex for her.

He hummed yes in response as he placed soft kisses along her jaw. The same pale white light that healed Negasonic pulsed beneath her hands. His metal body could be heard groaning before all the dents he'd acquired while on the last mission popped out.

Cable's hands clenched into tight fists. Watching the two interact so affectionately angered him but seeing them being damn near intimate made his blood boil. He clenched his teeth and tilted his head as he stretched his neck, causing it to crack loudly.

Colossus sighed and leaned his head back as his metal skin changed to flesh. Mina's fingers quickly found her way up and tangled in his hair. He looked at her with hooded eyes and whispered, "Move in with me."

She nodded and kissed him, humming her response. He let his hands travel down to cup her ass. "Take me home, Big Guy."

Colossus didn't need to be told twice. He adjusted his hold on her and threw her over his shoulder before quickly walking out of the lab, causing her to squeal and kick her legs.

* * *

As they watched them leave, Deadpool spoke first, "What. The. Fuck."

Domino's eyes were wide, and she shook her head, not believing her eyes, "When the fuck did _that _happen? I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

Storm shook her head and shrugged, "I'm just as surprised as you are. It's recent, I can tell you that much."

"Fucking metal sasquatch gets the hot one in this story?! What the fuck, guys?!" Deadpool looked up to an omniscient being, "What the fuck Grand-Son? The story only JUST began, and you guys already fucked me over! This one was supposed to be about me! Me!" He started shaking his fist at the empty space above him.

"Who the fuck you talking to now?" Cable asked with an annoyed tone.

"The writers that are gonna get me laid in this one, instead of a grenade stuffed pinata." He pointed up.

"They are not gonna last at all." Domino pursed her lips and shook her head disapprovingly, ignoring them.

Storm agreed with her, "It started out as harmless flirty. Then Professor put his foot down and all it did was throw her deeper in. Poor guy."

Domino looked at her phone one more time before following Storm and Deadpool out of the lab to continue their conversation, "There's no way he can keep up with her."

"Girl, I said the same thing." Storm said as the large metal doors slid shut behind them.

* * *

Cable was left alone in the lab, glaring at the door Mina had been carried through. He heard the doors open again behind him, already knowing who it was.

Once the others were gone, Charles came in and rolled his chair next to Cable. Now that they were alone, he looked up at the Cyborg and nodded. "I meant what I said earlier, Nathan. It really is great to see you again."

Cable scoffed and folded his arms. Not looking at him, he spat, "I meant what _I_ said earlier. Don't get used to it old man. I won't be staying while the walking laser pointer is here. I came to get what was promised to me."

"I tried to dissuade her, Nathan. Really, I did. Her mind has some type of shielding. The healing factor is so strong it seems to put her receptors into overdrive. Thus, keep out any and all psychic mutants who try to penetrate her mind. Only one man I'm sure could do so, but that's only because-"

Cable cut him off with a firm warning, "_**Don't even say his name.**_"

"All I'm saying is it wasn't intended," Charles said smoothly.

"Just tell me why Mina is with the trash can." Cable said through grit teeth and looking down at the other Mutant angrily.

Charles threw his hand up in annoyance, "She's being rebellious. She knows I didn't want her with him and did it to prove I can't control her."

"We had a deal." Cable balled his fist in front of Charles' face.

"Calm down. Something tells me that it won't last much longer."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**On behalf of TheGrandDisciple, Son Of The Mourning and the Marvel Universe, **

**We apologize that this was not in chapter one but,**

**This Story Is Dedicated To The Loving Memory Of, Stan Lee.**

**Without this story and others would not be possible. Through these writings, your memory lives on.**

**Excelsior!**

**Disciple/SOTM: Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter out. We are trying to take our time, not too much but still take our time to make them great.**

**"Hi Deadpool, here. Please be a good person and leave a review so that I don't have to show up and ask you my way with, Maximum Effort."**

* * *

The following morning found Cable in an even worse mood than the day before. He was assigned to a room that was right next to Deadpool. Which meant he got little to no sleep with the amount of noise coming through the wall. He was also right across the hall from Colossus' living quarters.

"Moving- wait, what?"

"It won't take long. I can do it all, do not worry Little One."

Cable's ears perked, he moved closer to his own open door. Taking a glance across the hall and seeing Mina dressed in only one of Colossus' t-shirts that was too large for her. She was standing up near the bed and Colossus was sitting at his desk.

"You know my room is bigger right?" Mina's voice travelled out the open door.

"Also right by the Professor's. This is better. Trust me." The thick Russian accent assured her.

"Piotr…" Mina's voice sounded hesitant.

He watched the large man stand up and tower over Mina, pulling her to him and ducking down to kiss her. "It's only temporary. I promise."

Mina's arms reached up to loop around his neck, making the shirt rise up. Cable's eyes travelled up her calves, seeing more of her thighs and the beginning curve leading up. Large hands covered what the shirt did not, making him clench his fist and curl his lip.

"Temporary? Then why are we even doing this is it's temporary? There's no need to rush into-"

"I meant living at the mansion entirely." He said and nuzzled her neck, completely oblivious to her discomfort.

"_What?"_ Mina was caught off guard.

He chuckled and nodded, "Just until I have enough saved up. Then we get our own place and we can settle down."

He took a step forward, trying to lead her to the bed but she planted her feet. "Whoa- hey- what? When-" she stuttered.

They were interrupted by Piotr's phone going off. He pulled it out and looked down before returning his attention back to Mina. "Do not worry, my Little One. We will have all the time we need to sort out details. The Professor is calling me, I've got to head out on a mission."

"_Now?_" she said annoyed, "But Piotr, we need to talk about this."

"When I get back, I promise. I am excited too. I do not want you worried about anything. I will take care of it all. You just relax and think about how you want to decorate. Do not lift a finger, I can't have you hurting yourself." He kissed her in between sentences and let his hands slip up the shirt she was wearing.

"But-"

"I wish I didn't have to go. Just think of big picture and when I get back we'll finish this." He squeezed her closer to him and hummed in approval.

Cable could see the deer in the headlights look she had in the mirror behind the couple. He had gotten a notification on his phone too, they were both being called. He took the opportunity to step into the hall and clear his throat, "Hey you get the call too?"

Both of them looked up and saw him standing in the hallway fully dressed and ready to go. Piotr nodded and bent down to her height, "I'll be safe, I promise."

* * *

"_You and Mina dated?"_ Negasonic blurted out.

Domino nodded casually, "A better choice than the tin man if you ask me."

Rogue chuckled at Domino and looked back at Negasonic, "Sugar, what we did wouldn't be considered dating, per se."

The young girl's jaw dropped while Domino looked impressed. The three of them were sitting in the tv room gossiping. Deadpool had suddenly rushed into the room and threw himself on the empty spot on the couch between them.

"My lesbian senses were tingling. Please, continue." He said and crossed his legs femininely and rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Domino was the only one who laughed, "Wade, if you want to be part of this conversation you're gonna have to keep your mouth shut and not repeat anything."

He squealed in delight and tapped his fingers on his lap excitedly, "Oooo! Scout's honor."

"So what happened then? You two didn't hit it off?" Negasonic asked.

Deadpool squirmed in his seat but stayed quiet.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. She hit _everythang_." Rogue said with her southern twang and casually looked at her nails.

He put up both of his hands and made the scissoring motion. Domino reached out and smacked his hands. Negasonic's brows went up, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh…. Yeah…" Rogue looked off in the distance and licked her lips.

"So you guys still mess around, or what?"

Rogue shook her head and rolled her eyes, "No honey, we're just friends now. Although I wouldn't mind another sip of those sweet sugar lips."

Deadpool couldn't remain quiet any longer, "That's what she said."

Domino gave him a stern look before asking Rogue, "So I take it X didn't approve and put an end to the fun?"

"Oh he didn't know. _He still doesn't know._" Rogue said firmly as she pointed a finger in Deadpool's face.

"No shit." Negasonic said is disbelief.

Rogue continued, "We were sneaking around everywhere, that's what made it exciting. Until she got bored and found something new and shiny to play with."

"Colossus." Domino pursed her lips and nodded. "Poor guy is in way too deep."

"Sugar, that poor lump's head is so far up in them clouds that he can't see how far from the ground he is." Rogue agreed.

* * *

Most of the X Men were in the lower labs waiting for the group to return.

"They should have reported in by now. It's not like them." Hank said while looking down at his precious data pad.

Storm just hung up her cell again after getting no answer, "No, it's not like Colossus. The other two are the most stubborn men I've ever met."

A loud crack was heard, making everyone jump. Domino and Deadpool reached for their guns and pointed them at the direction of the sound. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "REACH FOR THE SKY!"

Logan was in mid swing with his Adamantium claws and fell over when no one was there. His claws retracted and he picked himself up. "Warn someone when you do that shit!" he snarled at the blue man who was hovering over something.

Once they saw what it was they immediately they ran over to the men lying on the floor. Rogue called for Mina when she saw that Colossus was half in human form and half in steel form and unconscious.

Nightcrawler was knelt next to him checking his vitals and whispering a prayer in German. He had some cuts but looked to be in better shape. Logan's wounds had already started healing and closing.

Domino and Rogue saw that Cable had been shot in the stomach. His hands had blood running down them from the large caliber wound in it. "Don't fucking touch me."

Mina came running out wearing her small black shorts, a sports bra and a towel wrapped around her hair. Her eyes went wide in fear and she screamed, "Oh my God!" before kneeling behind Colossus and putting his head in her lap. "What the fuck happened?"

Cable looked up taking strained breaths. "We were sent to retrieve stolen cargo from a convoy traveling through the sticks in Canada," he said and groaned in pain while grasping his wound. "We didn't expect some dickhead with a painted skull to be there."

Deadpool holstered his guns and raised his hand, "I understood that reference!"

Mina's eyes went to Cable's wound and then back to her unconscious boyfriend. "What happened to Piotr?"

Cable growled in pain as he tried to sit up, "The man who stole the cargo had advanced technological weaponry. Dumb shit jumped in front of me and took the hit."

No one noticed the look that Nightcrawler gave him. Domino wasn't paying attention. She followed Logan after he lit a cigar and left room saying, "Better you than me."

"Hey wait, he was there?" she called after him.

Hank took charge and pointed to the others, "Get them on the tables. You're lucky Nightcrawler dropped you off here instead of out on the lawn."

Cable barked at Storm who tried to help him up, "I said don't fucking touch me! I don't need your help!"

"Fine by me. Bleed out on the floor." Storm threw her hands up and turned to help Deadpool, Mina and Nightcrawler with getting the large Russian on the medical table.

"I didn't come to babysit your goddamned team, Beast." Cable cursed as he staggered to his feet while holding his wound.

Rogue jogged through the large sliding door and pointed at the group, "Fellas, Professor wants you for debriefing and damage control." She looked at Cable who was quickly turning pale and leaning against one of the counters by Mina's workstation. "I'll let him know you'll be late to the party, sugar."

They looked at Mina who waved them off, "Just go."

* * *

Mina was left alone in the lab with her unconscious boyfriend and Cable. She took the towel that had her hair wrapped up moved to the head of the table. She folded it neatly and put it under Colossus' head and placed her hands on either side of it. She closed her eyes and bent her head, pressing her forehead to his.

Cable huffed as he opened the many cabinets and drawers. He found some alcohol and some gauze and slammed the cabinet door shut. Then he swayed to the other side of the counter and started opening things on that side.

"If you're patient and sit down I'll get to you in a minute." Mina peeked an eye open at him, pausing her healing on Colossus.

He began to stir, shaking his head back and forth slowly. "Mina…"

Cable found a pair of large surgical tweezers, needle and thread, "I don't need your fucking help."

"Eat shit and die then." She snapped at him. Colossus started to writhe in pain. "Shh…" she soothed his metallic cheek.

"You kiss your daddy with that mouth?" Cable coughed out a laugh and winced in pain.

Colossus' eyes shot open and is body tensed before kicking his legs tried to calm the giant man down, "Big Guy, it's me. It's alright, you're safe."

His fists slammed down on the metal table beneath him, "**Perhot' podzalupnaya!"**

She took no time to react, jumping up on the table with him and straddling him, "If you don't calm down, you'll end up hurting yourself more!"

He watched as Colossus' body went limp at her touch, then his partially metallic skin began to flicker. He watched in awe as all of the burnt and damaged flesh quickly fade away. Looking down at his own metallic arm he wondered if she had what it took to cure him.

Her legs were on either side of him and her body was bent down, pressing her forehead to his. His eyes were open, but barely. "Mina… I feared…"

She didn't respond, she just sat up while still on top of him and crossed her arms, "What did I tell you about playing the hero?"

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it, Colossus." She used his codename, meaning she was serious about their past conversation.

He sat up on his elbows, "Mina, my life flashed before my eyes. The only thing I regretted was not telling you, I lo-"

Mina's hand shot out so fast the poor man beneath her didn't have a chance to react, "Oh shut up, already!"

Her palm hit his forehead and a bright white flash glowed before his eyes closed and his body fell back on the table with a loud thud.

The raspy chuckle behind her pulled her back to her surroundings, "So that's the trick to a healthy relationship."

She jumped off of Colossus and the table, "You want to be healed or you gonna die bleeding while making smart ass remarks?"

He had laid out the medical tools he found and opened the bottle of alcohol with his teeth. His other hand was currently holding in his inner organs. "So you can date rape me too? I don't think so."

Mina crossed her arms and scowled, "Normally I would walk away and tell you to eat a dick. But this is my lab and you're getting blood everywhere."

"And?"

"And you're gonna set yourself and my shit on fire." She pointed to the open flame under a beaker that was close to where he was pouring alcohol.

He shrugged, "Fire sterilizes."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need help. Shut up and lay the fuck down before I tranq you like I did him. I don't want your death on my record as 'Refused resuscitation." She snapped and pointed to the other table.

He actually barred his teeth at her, "Get lost."

Mina growled in frustration and stomped around the counter barefoot, "I'm sick of this tough guy, boy scoutin', do it myself shit from you guys. Move."

She physically pushed him around the counter and towards the other medical table. "I said-"

Her finger tips pressing ever so gently on his chin, near the corner of his mouth, stopped his mind dead in its tracks. She gently caressed his skin and pulled her hand back, rubbing her fingertips against the pad of her thumb.

Whatever rebuttal he had on the tip of his tongue vanished when he saw hers.

"When you bleed out and die, can I watch?" she asked him innocently.

Her tongue darted out quickly to moisten the tip of her cupid's bow on her upper lip. If he had blinked, he would have missed it. "Is that your medical diagnosis?"

She turned her hand around and showed him the blood streak on her thumb, "You're bleeding internally and your lungs and filling up with blood."

Her hands reached out to rest on his chest, never taking her eyes off of his. His breathing was already labored from his injury, "So you gonna knock me out too?" He nodded to Colossus behind her.

She bit her lip while giving staring up at him with devious eyes, "Is that how you want it?"

He raised a brow and gave her a bloody smirk. Before he could open his mouth to respond she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back towards the table.

Cable wasn't prepared to move that direction, nor did he have the strength to fight her. "Oof!", he grunted when his back hit the table.

His eyes watched her move around the table, "I don't get a pillow like Romeo over there?" he was referring to the folded towel she placed under his head.

"If I get you a pillow, I'm going to smother you with it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disciple- Trust me, things will pick up. Sometimes it takes a little bit to get to the good stuff. 🙂**

**SOTM- scientifically proven that reviews increase productivity**

Thanks for giving us a look. If you like what you read, please give us a review, like, subscribe, follow, favorite, knick knack paddy whack buttons.

And to finish up with the shameless self-promotion… check out some other great work or share yours on Harry Potter OC Fanfiction and Marvel OC Fanfiction. If you like Marvel, please check out our other co-written fic, Soldier of Fortune.

If you're into Harry Potter, check out our co-written work. Ego Painted Grey- Harry Potter Mystery/Romance fic with Harmony (Harry/Hermione) pairing as the main focus with Severus/OC background. Co-Written with TheGrandDisciple.

***launches plot seeds with a t-shirt canon***

* * *

Mina moved to the head of the table and looking down at him, "You need to lay still, be quiet and keep your mind blank."

"None of that shit is gonna work. Just hurry up, already." Cable groaned in pain with his eyes clenched shut.

"I have to mentally scan you, it's like my mental filing system that learns your medical history. But yeah, let's totally fuck safety, right? Not like I must know of which organs flesh, and which are metal. Let's just go fucking with your DNA and hope you don't die." Mina crossed her arms.

"I would've had this shit stitched up by now," he would have growled in annoyance.

She threw her hands up, "Yeah and dead in a week from sepsis or something stupid."

"_**Mi-na.**_" he warned her with a firm voice to hurry up.

She shivered as the chill went up her spine. Mina didn't realize her reaction to his voice, but Cable did. She placed her hands on either side of his face and bent her head down over his. They locked eyes and he stopped breathing. Not from the blood loss, from seeing her wearing hardly anything and leaning over him with her still wet hair curtaining their faces.

"_Let go."_ She whispered and the white light glowed under her palms.

Cable's eyes drooped and his bloody hands fell limp at his side. Endorphins raced through his bloodstream at her touch, taking the edge off and relaxing him. It was better than any drug he had been on.

Mina let her fingertips linger on his cheeks a few moments longer than necessary. Then she leaned over him, shoving her breasts in his face as she reached for his straps and buckles. "First of all that fanny pack has gotta go. What do you keep in there; a book of stamps and a bus pass?"

He was too far gone to respond to her sarcastic remarks about his tactical gear. His biotic eye had been scanning her and now had all her features engraved into his mind. She noticed the red flicker in his left eye but didn't comment.

She walked around the table as she threw off his gear piece by piece, she spoke to herself, "Honestly, what's the point of a bullet proof vest if it doesn't do it's job?"

"Looks badass." He coughed a bit of blood as he chuckled.

She ripped and cut whatever clothing she couldn't get off him while he was laying on the table. When he was completely naked from the waist up, the surrounding torn clothing soaked in his blood. Mina cupped her hands around the bullet wound and closed her eyes.

Cable's body tensed in pain and his fists clenched tightly around the edge of the table. Mina's powers were forcing the bullet to travel up the same path it had entered. He didn't scream in pain as Colossus did, but the table started creaking and bending under the force of his grip.

"Be still, it's not even halfway out yet." She pressed down on his stomach harder.

His back arched and his metallic hand crushed the steel table in it's grasp. Without taking her hands off, and without stopping the healing process, she awkwardly climbed the table. As she did with Colossus, she straddled Cable. Although this time since his wound was in his gut, she was sitting in his lap.

Taking one bloody hand away, she leaned forward and used it to brace herself above him. Cable continued to seize in pain until she whispered his name. "_Cable…"_

He watched her lean down, getting so close that he could smell her again. She softly pressed her forehead to his and ran her still bloody hand through his hair. The endorphins she forced through his system were high enough to make his eyes roll and lean into her touch.

The strong metal hands than had been destroying the steel table were now on Mina. Cable grabbed Mina's hips, his palms smacking her skin so fast that it sounded as if he spanked her. Her breath hitched after capturing a small moan in the back of her throat. She prayed that he didn't hear that, but he did. His eyes bore into hers and he nudged her nose with his.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips and his firm grip tightening on her waist. She was nearly finished with getting the bullet out when she felt his erection twitch under her, as if asking for attention as well.

The bullet finally came out, rolling off him and clinking onto the bloody table beneath him. The wound closed, leaving nothing but the bloody yet muscular smooth skin behind. Mina's hand eased up on the pressure but remained flat against his stomach, sliding her fingertips over where the entry wound had been.

"If you wanted me out of my clothes that bad, you could've just asked." His gruff voice said against her lips. If either of them moved a hair closer, they would have kissed.

"You… I can't hear you."

"Didn't say nothin'." He mused in a soft tone, still experiencing the effects of her powers.

"The only other person I haven't been able to hear is my Dad. Even other psyche mutants I can hear… but not you. Amazing." She was talking more to herself than him.

He didn't hear what else she said because her current position and powers were distracting him. He knew what she was referring to. Mina couldn't hear him telepathically. Cable had gotten hurt prior to getting shot and after, but he had only told her of the gut wound.

"Your mind may keep it's secrets, but your body is screaming at me to take away the pain."

He had an older shoulder injury from a time he didn't want to remember, severe pressure and misalignment of his back and an old knee injury that never healed right. Not to mention the ever-present techno-virus. Cable felt like he was floating, and she was the only thing keeping him grounded.

She gasped suddenly, "You're dying…"

Those words brought him crashing down to reality. **"I know."** His grip tightened and caused her to wince, his eyes shot open. "The virus is killing me."

She shook her head and whispered back, "_It's killing your humanity."_

Without taking his eyes off her, "_Then be my Savior."_

Colossus started to stir and shake his head and Mina quickly scrambled off Cable. He watched as she hovered over her boyfriend affectionately and snarled an expletive before getting up. When she finally looked over her shoulder, Cable was already walking out of the lab bloody, shirtless and with his gear thrown over his shoulder.

* * *

Charles exited the van that Beast was driving and turned back towards the opened door.

"I shouldn't be too long, Beast. An hour at most. Find a parking spot and I shall call for you when I'm done."

"Very well, Professor," Beast replied. "I have the current research files. I will be occupied."

Beast brought in the ramp, closed the doors and drove away. Charles then wheeled himself into the office building they were parked in front of. Once inside he went to the elevator and then to the sixth floor. He found the conference room that had his name on a sign on the door. Upon entering, there was a tall man with dark hair and even darker eyes standing at the other end of the table. He sat down when Charles nodded in greeting.

"Guten Tag." he greeted. His German accent was prominent.

"Aleksander, how are you?" Charles replied.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. Right to business, ja?" Aleksander asked.

"Very well," Charles began. "What is it you're requesting?"

Aleksander leaned forward interlacing his fingers together, a twisted smile on his face, "There is a mutant in your employ. A healer."

Now Charles leaned forward in his wheelchair. "That would be my daughter. Savior X."

Aleksander let out an excited chuckle and clapped his hands together, "Wunderbar!"

"What do you want with her?" Charles didn't like where this was going.

The look in his eyes got dark and he licked his lips before answering, "I want her. I want her to be to mine. To bare my children, the perfect soldiers. You bring Savior X to me and much wealth and protection I give to you. We have deal, ja?"

Charles sat in deep thought for several minutes while Aleksander patiently awaited a response. Charles finally exhaled and answered. "I could clone her and the results you're looking for will be the same."

Aleksander slammed his fist on the table. "Nein! Clone nothing but copy. Copies are never as strong as original. I get original and you keep copy, or I walk, and your mansion explodes. All nine levels."

Charles sighed. This man had done his homework. "That could prove difficult as our best X-Men are always around her in some capacity. They will protect her. Cable has also taken interest in her. He currently believes he will get her. He can manipulate time to make it happen."

The other man scoffed, and turned his nose up, "Nathan Summers is no obstacle to a man like me. If you are that worried, I will send my own assassin to make quick work of them all."

"Who might that be?" Charles asked.

"Of no concern to you, Xavier. Auf Wiedersehen," Aleksander answered and left the conference room while quickly typing on his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOTM/ DISCIPLE- We know you want action and things to pick up. We also apologize for the short chapters. They will be picking up. I promise. Next chapter will REALLY pick up. **

**Deadpool AN: Deadpool here. Look, GrandSon could be greedy bastards and keep this to themselves but they dont. So don't you, *points at readers* yea, all if you reading this. DON'T be greedy bastards either. Leave a review *whispers* ask for more Deadpool.**

* * *

Cable was a patient man, he had to be in his line of work. Whenever there was something he wanted, he jumped time or killed whoever was in his way. Except when it came to Mina he wasn't able to do either of those. Had they not been under the watchful eye of the X-Men, he would have killed Colossus by now.

He was sure that blast he threw Colossus in front of would have ended him. If not instantly, he would have died before they got him the serious medical care he needed. That plan was shot to hell when Nightcrawler transported them back to the mansion.

_Then she healed him._

All hail the Savior of Mutant-kind for curing the injured, he thought bitterly. He was so close to freedom that he could still feel it on his skin. Pressed against him and breathing his name.

Watching her run around with Colossus made him lose that small amount of patience he had left. Cable knew what he wanted, he just didn't know how to get it. Charles told him to wait, but for how long?

Cable headed to his room, only to find Charles waiting for him. "The fuck you want?" he growled as he threw his bloody gear on the workbench in the corner.

"You didn't come down for debriefing."

"Must 'a slipped my mind while I was trying to hold my guts in." Cable snarled sarcastically.

Charles' eyes went straight to Cable's abdomen, "She healed you."

"You sound surprised she did her job." Cable crossed his arms and leaned against the workbench, "Or disappointed."

"I'm surprised that she didn't heal you completely."

He remained surprisingly calm, "Don't deflect on me because you can't be healed by your creation."

Charles scowled, "You don't know that she couldn't, Nathan."

His hand was still covered in dry blood as he scratched at his chin, "I warned you that using your own DNA would backfire on you, Chuck. Guess I was right."

The poor nickname given made him grip the edge of his chair tightly, "If that's what you chose to believe, Nathan."

Cable sighed, "Get on with it already, what the hell do you want?"

"Did you accomplish the mission?"

"No."

Charles used both of his hands to rub his face, before putting his fingertips together and resting them against his lips, "So you have no cargo, and he still lives. What was it your brought to the table again?"

"Time." He grunted.

Ignoring his comment, "Three men left this morning to get my cargo. Two of them returned injured and empty handed. Not only that, the one man who can take my daughter and bring all of us down is still alive. Please, fill in the gaps."

"You think I planned on getting hit?"

"Nathan, a man of your talents doesn't fail a mission unless it was intentional."

He shook his head, "I didn't fail it by choice. The little blue piece of shit teleported us out without asking."

Charles looked away briefly, with a concerned tone he asked, "Does he know? Was there anything different?"

"He doesn't know. None of them do."

He worried face prompted Charles to ask, "Yet, something was off?"

Cable rubbed the back of his neck, "There was a civilian. He was… out of place."

Charles sat up straighter, "As in a casualty?"

"No, he was in the back of one of their trucks. He was just sitting there staring at me."

"What did he look like?"

Cable shrugged, "White guy, clean shaven with a black shirt and a black hat. Said 'Marvel' on it in red and white."

"The shirt?"

"That hat. That's not the point." He cut himself off. "He was just sitting there calm as day. Gunfire and shit everywhere but he didn't bat a fucking eye. He had this cold hard stare that told me he wasn't kidnapped."

Charles slowly nodded, "Tell me about Colossus getting injured."

Cable's entire demeanor changed upon hearing that name, "He lived." When Charles kept staring at him but didn't respond, he explained, "The target fired at me and the dumb son of a bitch thought he was indestructible."

"I want you to get with Hank, see if you can plug in and run a search for facial recognition on that civilian. I'll see what I can find in Cerebro."

* * *

Colossus came to fifteen minutes after Cable was healed and left the room. When he looked up, Mina was pulling up her shorts and had towel in her hand covered in blood. With just his eyes, he looked over and saw the other table with fresh blood on it and part of it bent in a way that, until now, only he could have made.

Colossus knew that only one other person who could get into the X-Mansion to do that. It was the man he had just been on a mission with, Cable. In instant anger he sat up and got off the table as he put all of his focus into not changing back to steel form.

Mina saw him get to his feet and walked over to him, "Are you alright?"

Leaning down to her height, he welcomed her embrace. "I am now." He closed his eyes when her hands touched the skin at the back of his neck. He buried his fingers in her still damp and sweaty hair, tilting her head up to kiss him. With the thought of Cable still in his mind, he kissed her more roughly than intended.

She moaned and pressed herself against him harder while tugging his hair, "Piotr…"

"Sorry I was rough." He stood up straight again and rubbed his forehead angrily. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No! It's alright, I like that. A lot, actually." She smiled and tried to reinitiate by letting one of her hands wander towards his crotch.

Colossus shook his head and grabbed her wandering hands, "No, Little One. I won't chance hurting you."

"But that's the point!" Mina whined, "I like that- hell you could say I _love_ that."

"We'll talk about that later, my Little One." He said firmly but not before smiling at her choice of words.

"Are you sure you're alright, Big Guy? Your body is telling me it's stressed." Mina used her powers to try and calm him down but he stopped her.

"I need to brief your Papa on what happen on mission then take shower," he answered. He hoped she didn't know that he used his native names for parents and only spoke broken English when he was overly stressed, anxious or angry about something.

"Can we at least shower together?" she said with hopeful eyes.

He didn't acknowledge her sexual advance the second time, "Go home and wait for me, I won't be long."

As he left the room, Mina spoke out loud to herself. "Shit, he's upset about that mission and now I won't stop hearing about it when he finally decides to tell me." She sighed and continued to clean up the Medical Room.

* * *

Knowing that Cable was moving in on what was his, Colossus stomped off to Professor Xavier's office. He knocked on the door, a little rougher than he should have and waited for it to open. Once he walked in, Charles looked slightly surprised before greeting him.

"Colossus, what brings you to my office? Especially given your injuries. You should be resting."

Colossus shook his head and stepped forward. "I'm fine, Professor. As I always am after Mina heal me."

Charles sat confused for a moment. "Well you know that I don't need a briefing from you regarding the mission because you were injured. We'll discuss your end of that later."

"I here to talk about Mina," he admitted nervously. He stepped forward towards one of the chairs in front of Charles' desk but did not sit. A man had to stand up and look the other in the eye when talking about such things.

Charles leaned forward. "Seeing as you are not sitting, I gather this is serious. Is everything alright with her?"

"Everything fine," Colossus quickly answered. "I come here to... to ah..." he couldn't get the words to come out.

"Take a moment Piotr, and take a breath. Let it come out naturally," Charles coached. He was worried that Cable had already done something stupid to hurt her, or worse, tell her the truth.

The use of Colossus' real name seemed to calm him. Letting him know the work barrier had been lifted. After a couple of deep breaths, Colossus continued. "After nearly being killed by that blast, I see what miss from life. I want your permission to make Mina… wife."

He was sweating and breathing hard. Colossus hadn't been this nervous since he first asked Mina out. With fists and teeth clenched tightly, he kept his head high and shoulders straight, as if he were a soldier undergoing inspection.

Charles kept his composure and didn't suddenly react, as a father would when another man wanted to take his little girl from him. He remained quiet as he thought of the pros and cons, making Colossus fidget where he stood.

"Wife?"

"Yes, sir."

On one hand, having Colossus in his pocket might give him some leverage on Mina. The other options weren't as favorable. Either Aleksander would take her back to Germany and breed her, or Cable would disappear into time with her. Mina needed to stay here, in the mansion close to him. He thought of the possibility of grandchildren, and how they would possess their mother's Weapon X genes and Colossus' brute size, strength and potential to also have steel forms. The testing and research alone would be such a rare opportunity to not take advantage of. Up until very recently, he thought that cloning her was the key, but he should be breeding her instead. Charles had been thinking small the whole time!

"Tell me, Piotr… what are your plans if I were to say yes? Certainly you have a plan." Charles asked him calmly as he rested his chin in his hand. Very discretely putting two fingers to his temple.

"Uh… course. Plan to give her ring-"

"Oh, you have a ring already?" Charles cut him off. He was making him nervous intentionally. What loving father wouldn't?

"It mother's ring."

Charles cleared his throat, "Then what is the plan?"

Colossus was sweating profusely, "To get house. Find place to start home and build family." Charles looked at the Russian with a raised brow. He quickly corrected himself, "I mean build home and start family."

"So you plan to take my little girl from me." He said as a matter of fact.

His eyes went wide, "No! I don't mean that- I swear. It is custom where I come from to ask for daughter's hand in marriage."

"What wasn't what I meant. You plan to take her out of the Mansion?" Charles' tone and look in his eyes scared him.

He didn't know how to respond, "I thought it was custom to move out of family home and start own. Apologies Professor…." He looked to his feet sadly, "I should have researched more about your traditions before coming to you."

Charles Xavier wasn't ready to let his little girl go, and knowing she possessed her mother's stubbornness he knew what he had to do. "I just don't see why you have to leave when you're married."

His head shot up, the hope in his eyes returning, "Sir? You mean…"

"Come." He rolled his chair from behind his desk and moved it towards the large window and looked out on the grounds. Colossus followed cautiously and stood next to him. "Over there, do you see it?"

There was a large house on the other side of the lake. It was two stories, white with red trim and had a picturesque white picket fence. There was a long dock that went out into the water where one could tie a boat, fish or swim.

"That house was used as staff quarters, but it has been a long time since there has been anyone in it. Do you think Mina would like it?"

The other man could only nod.

"I know it isn't much, but perhaps it will be for the time being. At least until I'm gone, then all of this…." Charles looked up at the ceiling and waved his hand.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Are you saying…."

"That it would be a good place to start a family. It has been a long time since those walls heard the sound of a child's laughter."

Colossus' mind went back to when Mina told him that she wanted kids. His heart was about to burst with joy, "Professor, I am man of word. I promise to love and care for your daughter as I would want someone to do for my own daughter."

After another moment Charles smiled and nodded. "That it would be splendid Piotr, to have a mutant with your stature and abilities to be my son in law. You have my blessing."

"Tha-thank you!" Colossus replied happily, before quickly adding his title, "Professor."

"Call me, Father," Charles joked before Colossus happily turned, accidentally went to steel form and broke through the office door.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose and yelled out, "That's strike two on the door breaking rule!"

"I fix later!" he called out over his shoulder happily.

* * *

As Mina came walking into the T.V. Room, Domino was pacing back and forth on her cell phone seeming anxious, confused and slightly irritated while talking to whoever it was on the other line.

"No," Domino said quickly. "Who told you that? That never happened. I can't believe you would even believe that for a second."

She paused to listen to whoever was on the other end before responding back angrily and disgusted, "I _never_ did anything with him. Especially with Cable. Ew!"

Mina stopped in her tracks when she heard that. Carefully and quietly stepping back out of the room. She stood in the hallway where she couldn't be seen to eavesdrop on Domino's conversation. Hearing the Mercenary's name peaked her interest.

It was obvious Domino was cutting the other person off. "No! I'm hurt you would even entertain that idea for a second. I don't know where you think you remember that..."

She trailed off as the other person went on to speak. She stopped pacing suddenly, "It was just a fucking picture. We were fucking around after a mission to piss off Logan... Oh my God. No, I dated Wade for a little bit. Yes, I was drunk the whole time- that's not the point! Cable would never be that **lucky**!"

Mina cupped her hand over her mouth to cover a gagging noise. She couldn't believe Domino had been with Deadpool of all people! She knew about her and Logan's on again and off again flings. What Mina wanted to know was what picture she was talking about. Was there more to her history with Cable than just X Force?

Domino's tone suddenly changed, lowering her volume and speaking slower, "You're overreacting. I'm sorry it's been so long. I want to come see you."

Who the hell was she talking to? As far as Mina knew, Dom wasn't involved with anyone. She would have told her, right?

Domino suddenly threw her free hand in the air dramatically, "What do you mean recent? Send it to me so I can look at it... Then how do I know?"

"I swear on the life of my deceased husband and my daughter that I haven't been with anyone else." She sighed at whatever the person on the other line said.

'Bitch, what?' Mina mouthed with a shocked look on her face. Don't bring me into this shit, she thought.

"You know I would never do that. I am only in love with one person." Domino said lovingly. "I can prove it. You need to know that-"

The bell rang that dismissed all of the students for the end of the day, causing Domino to quickly look at the clock and mouth 'fuck', before whispering in a hushed tone, "We'll discuss this on Skype later. I'll luck in a Wi-Fi connection on the plane. I gotta go... I love you."

Mina quickly slipped back into the hallway and disappeared into the crowd of students. She obviously had walked in on something personal but the information she heard was far too shocking to her. Who was she talking to? Domino never talked lovingly to Logan or to that one waiter in Applebee's who gave her two extra cheese sticks than usually came with her order. Whoever she was talking to was someone she didn't know.

'Why the fuck does she want to see him after THAT conversation. Whoever that was sounded like a complete douche.' Mina thought to herself as she went back to Piotr's room which was now called 'home.'


	5. Chapter 5

**SOTM- you know, it's been pretty quiet this go round. Whoever gets the references will get a write in. **

_**Disciple AN: Yes, slow burn. They'll leave for Vegas soon we promise. It'll be worth the wait. This chapter has plenty going on.**_

**Plot seeds are falling from the sky.**

* * *

Nightcrawler was sitting and writing a report of what happened during the mission at the convoy when Charles happened by.

"Is your report almost done, Nightcrawler?" he asked pleasantly.

"Ja. Mein report ees almost done," Nightcrawler answered with his German accent as thick as ever.

Charles reached out and asked, "May, I?"

"Ja," Nightcrawler answered and handed him the report.

Charles read over it and focused on a specific part. He took a deep breath and the report down in his lap before folding his hands together and leaning forward. "Nightcrawler, what you wrote took place when the man in the lead vehicle fired that blast," he began and Nightcrawler nodded. "Are you absolutely sure that is what really happened? That is a serious allegation."

Nightcrawler sat up straight and looked Charles in the eye. "Ja! It iz true. I swear before ze almighty God him-self. I vould neva lie about somesing like zat! Bring me a bible. I vill swear upon it."

Charles held up his hands to calm Nightcrawler down. "That won't be necessary," he said calmly. "I just needed to be sure."

"I am very sure. I know vat I saw. I hope he iz punished by you and by zee almighty, God himself," Nightcrawler replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," Charles said with disappointment in his voice.

He then looked into Nightcrawler's eyes, lifted his hands up with both index and middle fingers together and placed them against his temples. Nightcrawler attempted to shout something but was silenced before he could get a word out.

* * *

"I'll do anything!"

"He really means anything!" Domino yelled from the couch.

Deadpool pointed to Cable who was sitting in one of the arm chairs by the window, "You healed the Goonie, why won't you heal me?"

Mina walked over to Cable and sat down on the arm of his chair, "Wade do you know what the difference is between you and Cable?" She brought her hand up and traced a finger slowly along his cheek to his jawline.

Cable let her finger guide his line of sight to look up at her, putting his metal arm around her waist and sliding her down into his lap. Mina laughed when he hooked his hand under her knees and brought her legs across his lap.

"Yeah, he's got that hard daddy metal kink you like." Deadpool placed his fingertips on his puffed out chest, "Where as I am a versatile lover of the mutant kind."

Rouge clicked her tongue and threw a small couch pillow at him, "Honey, you are a bottom bitch and you know it."

He caught the pillow and hugged it tightly while he squealed, "Girl, you know me so well!"

Rogue looked down and brushed hair behind her ear. Hiding the blush that crept up her cheeks. Even if it was Wade Wilson, at least someone who wouldn't die at her touch was flirting with her. At least she thought so.

"Dom, you want to tell him what the difference is?" Mina looked over to Domino.

Cable's left hand slid up on her thigh, making Mina uncomfortable. She brushed his hand away and made to get up.

"You're a Weapon X reject, he's not." Domino said casually and blew a big bubble with her bright pink gum and returned to her gun magazine.

"The fuck does that mean? I didn't choose the thug life, Dom. It chose me." He said as a matter of fact while karate chopping the air in front of him.

"For the last time, Thug-Jit Su is not a thing." Domino spat, watching Cable's wandering hands with slit eyes.

With a coy smile, Mina moved to get off of Cable's lap, "We both share the same genetics. I couldn't heal you if I tried."

Her balance was thrown off when his hands grabbed her by the waist from behind and pulled her back onto his lap. "_Stay."_ He growled under his breath.

She gave him an sarcastic 'Ha Ha,' and tried to shove his hands off her waist.

"Bullshit." He pulled off his mask and crossed his arms.

Looking back to Deadpool, "Why do you think my father is still in a wheelchair?"

"Prove it. Get up and layeth thine hands." Deadpool spread his arms out in a 'come at me bro' manner.

Cable's head shot up to glare at Deadpool, tightening his hold on Mina, "She ain't proving _anything._"

Deadpool threw his mask to the floor angrily, stepping towards the couple, "Hey, I wasn't talking to you, Father Time. I was talking to Mutant Theresa."

Mina cursed, not at his comment but Cable's sudden movement. "Dude, what the fuck?!"

He got up quickly and with ease while holding her. After setting her down, he stepped up to the other man, "You're not putting one goddamned hand on her."

Everyone stood up, ready to react if it got pushed too far. Mina could see the muscles in his back tense through his thin gray shirt. She reached a hand out to his, weaving her small fingers through his much larger ones. That's when Cable's head snapped to her again, his eyes widened as his gaze followed hers to their hands. He had feeling in his hand again, because her powers were curing his techno- virus.

The skin started at his palm where hers was touching. Then it spread to his fingers, the metallic skin receding towards his wrist. Mina couldn't tell what he was thinking, but she knew his heart was beating fast and his adrenalin was through the roof.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked with wide eyes.

She had intended on using her powers to send serotonin through his bloodstream to calm him down. What she didn't expect was his body to start healing itself without her applying her powers.

"That's bullshit!" Deadpool reached for Mina.

On reaction, Mina's hand flashed red against Cable's, sending a large dose of testosterone instead of serotonin to him. Where she had the flight instinct, he immediately went to fight. His eye flashed red, the sound of something mechanical yet animalistic went off when he caught Deadpool's arm.

Cable dropped Mina's hand, twisted his arm while sweeping his leg under Deadpool's. Cable grabbed his head and twisted it roughly clockwise. The loud sick sound of his neck breaking caused Rogue to scream and cover her face. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck-" Mina cursed and stepped back. The surrounding X-Men jumping into action until they heard their commanding officer.

"**CABLE.**"

Mina jumped at the sound of Colossus' thick accented, booming voice and instinctually moved behind Cable. He growled at Colossus' timing, fists balled tightly and his stance defensive. His shoulders squared and his muscles flexing. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Your job." He barked back, moving to block more of Mina. "If I don't protect her, who will?"

Colossus scowled, "Stay away from her. Come, Little One." he ordered, holding a hand out.

Like before, Cable grabbed his arm, but this time he pulled him forward, towards the direction he was headed for Mina. Cable kicked at his left knee, causing Colossus to go to the ground. Then his freehand quickly hit Colossus's throat twice in rapid succession. The third time he brought his fist down, he clenched onto his throat.

"She won't _**cum **_for you anymore." Cable said in a mocking tone.

'**Let him go, Nathan,' **came the voice of Charles, causing a momentary distraction.

Cable looked up only to see the barrel of a Desert Eagle pointed in his face by Domino. "You know who this belongs to, which means you know what the ammunition does. Let him go, tell Mina you're sorry and get the fuck out of this mansion. Otherwise, I'll contact the owner of this lovely weapon and he'll pick up where the two of you left off."

"This ain't Puerto Rico. I'll see him coming." With that, Cable threw Colossus onto the floor and squared up with Domino when the voice entered his head again.

'**Nathan! Do as she says. You have overstepped your boundaries. If you don't leave immediately, I'll have you spend the rest of your days believing that you're a butler for your father.'**

He scoffed and turned to leave, looking down at Mina, "Sorry your boyfriend is a bitch."

"_Cable._" Domino warned.

He held his left hand up, seeing the techno- virus quickly taking over his arm once again.

"Guess you can't save us all." He grunted before stepping around her and slamming the door on his way out.

Mina and Rogue quickly knelt down next to Colossus as Mina healed him. Rogue let out another scream when Deadpool suddenly sat straight up with his back and his head facing her.

"Heal… me… now?" he struggled to gasp.

"Fuck off, Make A Wish." Mina snapped.

He grabbed each side of his head and twisted with a loud crack and a few jerks of his head.

"MOTHER, FUCKER!" he shouted. "I hate it when he does that but damn! He got the cracks and pops I have been needing for the last two years."

Rogue jumped up and away from him, "I seen a chicken run around with its head cut off, but that ain't right," she said and ran out of the room.

He stood up with his mask in his hand and leaned close to Mina's ear. "Please fuck him already, or get your boyfriend in some self defense courses. Stop playing so close to the fire. Next time he'll actually kill someone for asking for a glass of fucking water," Deadpool scolded. "You're running out of time doing stupid shit."

"What time?" Mina asked with a confused look on her face.

"Just like last time." He shook his head, "The sooner shit goes back to normal the better." and stormed out of the room to follow. "Rogue... Let's talk about this!"

* * *

After a few hours Cable had calmed down enough to return to the mansion. He didn't plan on staying long though. When he got back to his room he hooked the door with his foot to close behind him, but it bounced back and remained open.

Growling in frustration, he muttered, "Fuck it," and began throwing his clothes in his bag.

By the time he had gotten to breaking down his weapons, Mina had wandered into his room. Feeling her presence, he called out over his shoulder, "Does your Daddy know you've wandered off?"

Hearing the annoyance in her voice he smirked, "Colossus is _not _my Daddy."

Chuckling, he shook his head, "Nah… I meant Xavier. If I were talking about your boyfriend, I would have called him a _waste of time_."

Mina snorted, quickly covering her mouth and looking over her shoulder to the open door. When she looked back at Cable he was already standing right in front of her, causing her to jump. His arm reached over her shoulder and pushed the door shut behind her.

Leaning against the door with one arm, he towered over her, "So, they don't know you're over here."

She took a sharp inhale and shook her head no.

"Good girl, you know how to speak when spoken to." He hummed, "I guess Xavier did something right."

"Why would you say something like that?" she spat, her fist coming down to his chest in a downward motion.

He caught it easily, "Why are you here, Savior?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say. Cable squeezed her wrist tightly, making her wince, "I'd say you're here to finish what you started," He let go of her wrist and stood up straight, "But you can't handle that."

He walked back over to his workbench with his back to her.

"You're right, I wouldn't be able to handle the disappointment."

He stiffened, pausing his motions briefly, "So you come in here to defend your boyfriend's honor then? I apologize, I shouldn't have hit a woman."

"I came here to see what the fuck your problem is," she sighed dramatically, "But I can clearly just see that you're just an asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself."

He paused reloading one of his magazines, His hand came up, showing her the large caliber bullet in between his index finger and thumb, "You see this bullet? It's custom, I made it myself. It'll go through anything I point at. Especially organic steel. You say the word…" he took a deep breath, turned and walked towards her slowly, "You made me do that, Savior. You forced my hands."

"The fuck does that mean?" she crossed her arms. "Look, I get the Wade thing, but you attacking Piotr like that was out of line."

"Don't pretend like you didn't like that little show of dominance. I can see that Colossus doesn't do it for you." He chuckled darkly.

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, and you know what does 'do it for me'?"

He stopped right in front of her, the toes of his boots nearly touching her barefooted ones. He stood so close that she had to lean back to look at him and her crossed arms were pressed against his abdomen.

"Back off…. Huh?" her voice trailed off. She didn't push him away, she didn't know why. Something about the look in his eye and the tone of his voice."

"Oh…" his voice was deep and low, "I get it now." His hand was on her waist again, just like earlier that day. He pulled her flush to him, making her brace against him with her hands on his chest. "You want a man who can take control. Tell you what to do, throw you over his shoulder and have his way with you."

"Why would I want that?" she shot back. Her nerves were bundled up in the pit of her stomach, she didn't need to look down to see that he had an erection.

"It's not what you want, at least not yet. But you certainly need it." Cable dropped the bullet he was holding down the front of her tank top between her breasts. "Everybody gets one, so make it count. Call me, tell me you need me, tell me you want me. Point your little finger and I will make it happen. No matter when, _I will_ _make time for you._"

Mina blushed furiously, "Gotta say… heh…. Getting a real Goblin King vibe from you right now." She laughed awkwardly and sang, "_I move the stars for no one."_

"Come with me."

She sputtered, "Pah- what? No! I can't!"

He bent down enough to his forehead was nearly touching hers, "**Then get out of my way.**"

His strong hand pushed her to the side, he slung his military bug out bag over his shoulder then walked out, leaving her in his old bedroom alone.

* * *

Mina wandered back across the hall to Colossus' room quite some time after Cable left. Mind still distracted from her close encounter of the kinky kind with Cable; she failed to see her massive sized boyfriend leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"What were you doing in Cable's room?" Colossus was looking down at her with a firm scowl.

Shrugging her shoulders, "I went over there to see if his was bigger."

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" someone called from down the hallway. They looked to see Deadpool running as fast as he could at them, "HOLD ON! WAIT FOR ME!"

As soon as he got to them he slowed to a stop, and put his hands on his knees to bend over and catch his breath, "This school is too big… if I walk, the movie will be over."

Finally able to stand, be yelled and pointed to Mina, "Bow chicka wow wow!"

Deadpool pushed a button on the side of his utility belt and the sound of pre-recorded studio audience laughter could be heard. "Man, it's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it. Carry on." He waved his hands at them and walked away.

"What did you say?" Colossus stood up straight and changed into his steel form.

"His room. I went to see if his room was bigger." She said innocently while pointing to Cable's door with her thumb over her shoulder. "He took off a while ago, so I thought I'd go check it out before it got reassigned," she lied.

He paused, dropping his metallic form and smiling down at her sweetly, "I love that about you. Your baby instincts are on the right track as usual."

Mina choked on her own spit, she started coughing and her eyes started to water, "What- fuck- you- mean?"

"Language, but don't you worry, my little one, I'm taking care of all of us." He started rubbing her back with his massive hand.

Following his lead into the bedroom she was able to catch her breath, "Piotr, I think we need to talk about this whole living together thing."

Ducking his head down in embarrassment, he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "_Moya koshka…" _He had a habit of using her Russian nickname when he was nervous.

Curse her weakness for metal armed men and their sexy accents, she thought to herself. Colossus had done the same thing when he first asked her out. "Don't you think we moved in together a bit too fast? I mean we haven't really been together that long…"

"Mina, if you think about it…" He gave her a lopsided smile, she cringed inside, "We've been living together for years now. Under the same roof at least."

Her lips pursed and her eyes widened, taking in a loud inhale through her nose, she quickly tried to hide her emotions, "Technically speaking, sure. We didn't really get a chance to know each other. Like what side of the bed you like to sleep on. Or how you like your clothes folded or hung. Do you like to wake up to the radio playing or- or keep the seat up."

He mistook her panicked excuses to move out for self-consciousness in their relationship. Knowing that she had never been away from home, he couldn't wait to show her the house Charles was giving them.

"None of that matters, at least not right now." He said softly. "Mina, I know living situation is not ideal for you. I hear loud and clear. It was wrong of me to ask you to move in when I am living under your father's roof."

She perked up, "Yes! I mean, that's exactly what I've been trying to say. Maybe we both need to take a step back and-"

"I know my place is crowded, more so with me in it…" he interrupted sadly. "I just wanted to wake up next to you every day."

Just like that she was pulled right back in, "Piotr, that's not it at all! We just need to find what makes it work for us, even if we have to stay in separate rooms until we _mutually_ decide at a _much later date _that we want to live together in a _place of our own._"

"Way ahead of you. I got us house." He interrupted. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards the window near his desk, "See that house over there across the lake? That's our home now. It's not ready just yet, it needs some work done, but when I'm done it will be perfect place to raise children."

Mina could feel her ovaries shriveling, "Yay."

* * *

Domino was sitting outside on a lawn chair, reading a book at the place she called her, "secret place." It was an unused shack at the far west corner of the property. Mina was the only other person who knew about it. She had a dresser, a cot, a small stove, a cooler and a TV out there for the times she didn't want to deal with the drama in the mansion. She had already switched out of her leather outfit and into a pair of dark jeans, a spaghetti strap with no bra. She was startled when Mina's voice called for her.

Domino quickly stuck her book underneath the pillow she had behind her head and stood up. Mina looked stressed and overwhelmed. Domino immediately hugged her and they both sat down on the lawn chair. Mina heaved a heavy sigh. This was definitely serious.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked.

"I needed someone to talk to about all of this. You are the only person who ever lets me. Trust me, none of the girls or women at the mansion can relate with me. Rogue thinks she can but... It's Rogue."

Domino rested her cheek on Mina's head for a moment and sat back up. "What's bothering you?"

Mina sighed again. "I'm fucked. Piotr's getting way ahead of me. Shit, way ahead of himself."

"What's that mean?"

Mina threw her hands up, "This whole moving in thing! Argh! I didn't even agree to it! Next thing I know, he's got all my shit in boxes and piled in the corner of his room."

Domino lifted her sunglasses to rest on top of her head, "Bullshit, you didn't agree to it! I was there! We were all there! Which by the way, was how I found out that you two were even dating!"

She wrapped her arms around herself to mock her, "Oooo Big Guy, take me home. Ughn!"

Mina swatted at her, "Mom stoooop! Haven't bitches ever heard of foreplay?!" Seeing Domino's brows wiggle and her mouth opening, Mina quickly added, "Rhetorical question! Don't answer that!"

"So it sounds like there was a communication error. Have you tried talking to him?"

Mina whined, "Yeah, then he went off about getting us a house. Guess where? Fucking guess!"

Domino shrugged, "Well… it's better than his dorm."

Mina's rant continued, "The Lakehouse, Dom. The fucking house from ye old slavery days."

"Yeah, but you can't blame the guy for trying. He's really into to you, Mina. Can you fault him for wanting to settle down? You're a catch!" She winked at her, "You get it from yo momma."

"Dude, I was totally down for the ride until he said the B-Word."

Domino jumped up with her pistol in her hand, cocking it back and looking down at Mina angrily, "No one calls my daughter a bitch!"

Mina scrambled to her feet and put her hands up, "Woah! Hey, no! Not that B- word. He said babies."

"Oh."

"I was going to ask where the hell you pulled that gun from, but I know better." Mina made a face and continued her story, "Then Piotr is getting jealous of Cable, Cable attacked him and Deadpool, Firefly is still cancelled. Damn you, Joss Whedon." She shook a fist while looking up to the sky.

"Well, it doesn't help that you lead him on just a little bit," Domino replied.

Mina rolled her eyes. "Not intentionally, Mom. You know that."

"I told you that I have known him a long time. If he finds you attractive, and you show even the faintest hint of interest, he will do anything he can to get you."

"All I fucking did was heal him! So doing my fucking job lead him on? Well fuck me then!"

Domino patted Mina on the leg. "What else is it that's bothering you? There's something else."

Mina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "It's fucking everything. This mansion, my dad, Piotr. I would like just one damn day where I can let loose and not have to heal anybody or put on an act. Hell, even get hit on for being me! _Not _for being fucking, Savior X or... Mutant Theresa or all of that bullshit. Maybe go somewhere where no one knows me."

Domino's eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers. "I know just the place. You'll love it."

Mina looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Where would that be, Mom?"

Domino smiled wide. "We should go to, Vegas."

Mina scoffed. "Why the fuck would I want to go there? Besides, you've been there how many times?"

"This isn't for me. It's for you. _You've_ never been there. It's everything you just said you wanted. You aren't forced to heal people, Piotr hates that place and won't go because no one there has manners. Cable thinks everyone there is too much like Tony Stark. Even better, it would take your dad days before he could get Cerebro to lock onto you with how much mutant traffic is there."

"Dom…" Mina looked off in the distance.

"Oh your scheming again. Lay it on me." She rubbed her hands together and sat up.

"With our powers combined… we could bleed Vegas dry and come out like bandits." She literally started rubbing her hands together.

"Calm down, Scrooge McDuck. You wanted this to be about fun and relaxation. Given you are my daughter, I shouldn't be surprised that racking up grand felony charges on vacation is relaxing to you. So, are you down or what?"

Mina thought for a moment. "That is tempting…"

Domino put her hand on Mina's, "Hey, just go talk to Colossus. Tell him that you need a little break and you're going to spend a little time with your mom. Tell him you need some girl time. He'll understand. Then while you're gone he can use that free time to work on the house."

"But what if I-"

"Then you just got your house flipped for free. This is a seller's market, baby girl." Domino pushed her sunglasses back down on her face and leaned back while crossing her legs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disciple- "AN: This chapter was a riot to write. I couldn't stop laughing."**

**SOTM- totes disappointment that no one has gotten any shout outs or references. Guess no write ins?**

* * *

Mina was growing more and more frustrated with Colossus missing all her queues and hints that she was uncomfortable. Every time that she tried to talk to him about it, he would turn it into whatever he wanted to hear or say.

What pissed Mina off even more was him taking over her daily routines. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to wake up before the sun rose to exercise and read a book. Where the line was crossed when he started regulating her calorie intake.

"You want to die?" she threatened? "Then hand over the carbs and nobody gets hurt."

"But- "Colossus argued.

"GIVER HER THE DAMN PIZZA!" everyone in the living room yelled at him.

Except lately he was trying to give her more food. He was being overly sweet about it and she thought he was just sucking up to her by bringing her favorites. On days where his missions ran later than expected he would make sure to stop in the kitchen and get her a late-night snack, or he would bring her favorite candy bar. What threw her off was the random jar of spicy pickles, that was never something she was into. Mina thought this was Colossus trying to do better in their relationship. She just had to learn to be more patient with him.

For the record, she tried.

"Why don't we try something new?" Mina pulled back from his kiss.

"Hmm?" Colossus was more focused on her naked body before him.

"Doggie." She giggled.

He blinked and looked up at her, "What did you call me?"

"No, the position. You know…" she trailed her hand down his abs, "Where I get on all fours and you're behind- "

"No." he shook his head, pausing and grunting when she wrapped her hand around him, "I will never disrespect you like that."

Mina rolled her eyes in the dark, "Well then can we do _something _new_?_ How about talking dirty? I'll start."

He let her push him back onto the bed as she did a slow crawl up the bed, "What are you doing?"

"I've been a bad girl… I didn't file my taxes in time." She said the first thing that came to her mind that would be relatable for him.

"Mina, I told you they were due on 15th." He said angrily, "Now you'll have to file extension!"

Thinking he was in character, "Are you going to spank me?"

"What? No! I would never lay hand on you!" he said defensively.

"Please?" she shrugged and made a face.

He rolled over onto his elbows and hovered over her, "My zhena..."

She quirked a brow at the unfamiliar Russian saying, "What?"

"I will never hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." He moved in between her legs, "Not in your physical condition, my little one."

Mina pushed him back, closing her legs and rolling off the bed. Thinking he was calling her weak and small, "Yeah, that's a mood killer."

He quickly sat up, "Mina. What's wrong?"

She started putting her clothes back on, "Lady boner is gone."

Not understanding the American slang, Piotr looked from her to her crotch, "What?!"

Mina threw her head back and laughed once she stood up straight, "You're adorable sometimes. Other times, complete turn off. Moment is gone, Colossus." She looked from him down to his crotch and back up again. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

His mouth opened and closed a few times, "But- why? What? I mean. I respect that."

Mina threw her blouse on over her head and pointed at him, "That. Ugh, you're such a beefcake too. It's a damn shame."

"Where are you going?" he pulled the blankets over himself as she reached the door.

"Pack of smokes and a lottery ticket." She said without looking over her shoulder, "Don't wait up!"

* * *

A long walk was is in order, Mina needed to clear her thoughts. That was, until her father rolled into her path.

"You're up late, daughter."

Sighing, she turned to look down at him, "Dad, I _really_ don't want to play tea party right now."

"Trouble in paradise?" he gave her a knowing smirk.

She hated when he did that. He always wanted to prove her wrong and rub it in her face. Charles knew that Mina started dating Colossus to get back at him. He also knew that she went behind his back with Rogue, but he never said anything about it because it was all kept hushed. He made sure of that.

"You need to stop reading his thoughts. It isn't right." She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

He shrugged, "How else am I supposed to know how my daughter is doing?"

"You can ask me. I'll tell you how I'm doing. You just don't like not knowing who I'm doing." She rolled her eyes.

"You mean what you're doing?" he corrected.

"You heard me," she smirked.

Mina didn't expect him to smile back at her.

"Actually, you are quite correct." He gave her an affirming nod, "In more ways than one."

"I am?" Mina was never a fan of his mind games. He would ask her to pick a number 1- 10 and she would never guess right. Because the answer was green. Nothing made sense to her when it came to her father.

"Oh yes… you see, I was quick to judge when it came to Colossus." He started, noticing her eyes narrow suspiciously, "I was against it and I wanted to keep you two away from each other no matter what. Now look at you two, getting along so famously and having everyone else look up to you two as a model couple."

"Model couple? There's like a 3-foot height difference between us. I have to jog to keep pace with him." Mina snorted, "One time he and Logan lost me at a festival. They made me wear a hat so they could keep track of me."

Charles paused his train of thought, "What was Logan doing at a festival?"

"It was Oktoberfest, and it was a beer hat, crazy straws and all." She laughed.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I should have known…"

"Still think we're the model couple?" she raised a brow and put a hand on her hip.

"With the alternative being Scott and Jean?" he shot back.

"Got me there."

"I'm happy that I was wrong about him. I think he will make a great husband and father. That's why I gave him my blessing." Charles had a knowing twinkle in his eye and a shit eating smirk on is face.

Mina stopped laughing immediately, "Wut."

"You heard me." It was his turn to smirk.

He slapped his hand against the arm of his chair, acting upset and shaking his head, "Oh, I shouldn't have said anything. I thought he already popped the question. It has been a month now. Very well, do act surprised when he asks you. I hate to be the one who ruined it. It should be any time now; I'd like to think."

Mina stood there staring at him with her mouth opened. She couldn't say anything, she was in shock.

"Well, it is late. Do get some rest, dearest daughter."

* * *

She didn't know how long she stood there in the empty hallway. When her mind finally caught up, she started running. There were a few stragglers in the hall that she passed, saying goodnight as she passed or called out to her.

"Run. Run. Run." She kept repeating.

After realizing she was basically running in a large circle, she finally slowed down in their hallway. She paced back and forth in front of the door and rubbed her forehead, "Think. Think. Think. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

She heard someone down the hall. So, she quickly, yet quietly snuck into the room and closed the door shut behind her. Colossus was in bed, sleeping peacefully with his sketchbook resting on his bedside table. Mina walked around and picked it up, flipping it open to take a blank page. She opened it to his most recent work.

'_Mina will you marry me?'_

The words drawn out in perfect calligraphy with his favorite color red. Surrounded by filigree and flowers that had yet to be colored.

She winced and whined under her breath, "I'm going to hell."

He started to stir, "Little One?"

Her hand shot out to his forehead, using her powers to lull him back to sleep, "Shh… you're gonna be better off, Big Guy."

She turned the page; it was a list of both boys' names and girls' names. She mumbled through grit teeth angrily "Mother fucker is seven-foot-tall thinking I'm gonna have his giant headed Russian babies…"

When she knew he was asleep for certain, she quickly ran around the room and started throwing whatever clothes of her that she could find. Cursing the whole time while trying not to make any noise. After she changed and put her sneakers on, she sat at his desk staring at the page she tore out.

When she was done, she folded it up neatly and laid it on his sleeping chest.

"I'm the biggest mistake of your life." She whispered before kissing him on the forehead and quietly leaving the room.

Once the door shut and she could still hear his deep breathing keep and even pace, she ran for her life.

* * *

Domino was standing outside the mansion with her packed bags piled up on the gravel next to her. She was waiting for Cable to come pick her up with the van she arranged for them. Not hearing from Mina again, she assumed she changed her mind and decided to stay and work things out with Colossus.

A dark green van pulled up, its brakes loudly screeching as it stopped in front of Domino. Cable jumped out of the driver seat, leaving it running with the lights on, and walked around to meet Domino.

"This all you're taking?" he grunted as he opened the back hatch of the van.

She threw her first bag at him, "Yeah, ready when you are."

When they tossed the last bag in, he looked from her to the Mansion, "Ain't you missing a body?"

Domino looked around her and patted her pockets, "Nope. Just the one I got."

Cable slammed the hatch shut angrily, taking in a deep breath and walking around to open the door for her, "What about Savior?"

Mina looked outside and recognized the ugly green van sitting in front of the mansion. She ran faster and nearly tripped down the large staircase. She heard one of the doors shut outside as she got closer to the front door.

"Oh fuck- don't leave me!" she panted as she ran.

She jumped over the top steps leading down to the driveway, she could see Domino and Cable's silhouette's in the darkness, they were contrast to the dim yellow headlights. Mina looked over her shoulder, feeling something behind her. She looked up to see the light now on in Colossus' window, and his massive shadow block out the window. He'd seen her. Possibly. She couldn't take that chance.

She saw Domino jump in the back seat and Cable start to slide the door closed. "CABLE!"

He spun around, lucky that it was dark, and no one could see his smile. "Hey- "

Mina yelled as she continued to run. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PARK AT THE VERY FUCKING END OF THE DRIVEWAY?!"

"WHAT?!" He called back.

"RUN! GO! GO! FUCKING GO!"

Cable looked over his shoulder to Domino, "I can't hear shit with this fucked up exhaust. Kill the engine."

She was already in the driver seat, grabbing the shifter and throwing it into drive.

He looked past her out the window, the same guy from their last failed mission was standing on the corner across the street. "Hey- what the hell are you- "

"FUCKING PUNCH IT CHEWY!" Mina screeched at the top of her lungs before tackling Cable at full speed and sending both headfirst into the van.

He didn't have time to brace due to his distraction. She hit him so hard that his back and head hit the other side of the van before his ass hit the seat or floor. One would expect that kind of force from a grown man, not a five-foot woman with a love for puppies and pink sprinkled donuts.

Domino had already taken her foot off the brake, slamming it back down on the gas. The old tread on the tires not able to catch any traction for a few moments, sending gravel in all directions before grabbing dirt and taking off.

Anyone outside of that moment saw everything happen in real time. Which wasn't very fast at all. But those in the moment lived a cool slow-motion action movie scene. That's the story Domino would tell at least.

Mina landed on Cable, damn near over him when she flew into the van. She hit the top of her head on the same interior panel that he did, snapping the small plastic clips behind it and connecting it to the door.

"Hold on!" Domino called out over her shoulder as she jerked on the wheel suddenly.

Mina and Cable started to roll towards the still open door. "Oh, fuck me." They both said as they realized they were holding onto each other instead of the van itself.

Cable's hand shot out and he grabbed one of the metal brackets under the seat, with the other arm wrapped tightly around Mina. Domino slammed hard on the brakes and the door slammed shut hard, catching Cable's ankle that was still sticking out of the van.

He didn't curse or yell in pain. Mina knew it hurt, because it hurt her just hearing it crunch in the door of the van. Domino took off again, "Alright we're about to hit the freeway! Close the door!"

"I'll get right on that." Cable growled and moved his leg out of the way so the door could finish closing.

Her instincts kicking in and still tangled against him, Mina cupped his cheeks and healed him. "My bad." She whispered.

Domino finally hit cruising speed and saw whatever threat there was hadn't followed them, she turned and looked down at Mina on top of Cable, "What the fuck, yo?!"

Mina climbed off him and sat down in a proper seat, "Uh… I changed my mind."

Cable sat up, still on the floor, "What are you running from?"

Domino snapped, "Cable, I'll ask the questions here. Get up here and drive."

Once swapped, with Cable driving and Domino sitting behind him next to Mina, "What the hell are you running from?"

"Hold on," Mina said as she looked around, "This is our transportation?"

Domino threw her hands up. "What? It's good on gas and brand new. Was brand new, until your Krogan head broke the door." She referenced the interior panel now hanging.

Mina rolled her eyes. "It's the van that Logan calls the transport van. I know why it's here. Tell me he's not coming with us the entire fucking trip?"

Domino sighed, "Unfortunately he is."

Mina grew angry. "Fuck, that! I might as well go to Atlantic City instead!"

"Keep your voice down, Mina." Domino hissed, knowing Cable heard that.

"No. I could understand dropping him off at his location but why is he going to fucking Vegas with us?"

"Because he found out what we're up to and said that the only way he wouldn't narc on us is if we let him tag along. Then he'll back our alibi."

"God damn it. Then what's our alibi, Dom?"

"That I'm dropping Cable off where he's going to meet up with Siryn and leave without being seen since he's been banned from the mansion again. You're coming with me because we're doing a wellness check on Gambit because we heard he got sick and is refusing to go to the hospital. So, we have taken a few days to go to Canada and might as well remain concealed and driving."

Mina grunted and whispered, "Shit." After another moment of thought she looked at Domino with a stern expression. "Keep him from hitting on me too much or too aggressively. He's fun to flirt with but he's kind of scared me."

Domino put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure _luck_ is in your favor while we're driving. I can't promise it will be for the whole trip."

"Good enough. Let's go get our slots on."

"First you're gonna tell me what the hell that was about."

"Fuck."

* * *

They remained in silence until they were on the I-95. Cable would occasionally look at Mina in the overhead mirror. After too long of a silence, Cable decided to speak first.

"I know I was a jerk earlier today, Savior. I'm sorry. I was wrong."

Mina looked up and then back at her phone without responding. Domino shrugged up at the mirror before putting on her headphones and started watching Firefly on her tablet. Cable would ever so often make noises to get Mina to look at him if even for a moment. It was better than nothing.

Five hours into the drive, they heard what sounded like something shouting, "Bbrrrrrtttt," followed by the squeaking sound of air escaping a balloon.

Immediately Domino and Mina began to gag. The smell made Cable curse and roll down the windows.

"Cable, what the shit?" Mina shouted.

"What the hell did you run over?" Domino asked.

Before Cable could answer Mina screamed at the top of her lungs. The kind of scream that meant true terror. Domino and Cable looked back just as Deadpool jumped out of the hatch and onto their bags in the far backseat while waving his hands back and forth.

"Woo! I tried my best my best to hold it in but those gas station Chimichangas make your ass potent. Literally! Oh yea, IT WAS ME!"

Cable had stopped the van and pulled over. Deadpool just stared back while the three of them stared at him disgusted and baffled. He held arms up and asked, "What?"

Mina couldn't take the smell anymore, she opened the sliding door and jumped out, "Your ass needs an exorcist, because it smells like something died up there."

Deadpool made the sign of the cross over his ass, "I need an old priest and a young priest. Or was it an alter boy? I can't remember."

Mina snapped, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Deadpool cocked his head. "That is so unlike you to say that so often." Her brows furrowed when he said that and shook his head remembering something. "Oh yea. Never mind. GrandSon will explain that later. Anyways, I was hiding from your dad because he caught me and Rogue in the laundry room with her pants down and got insanely jealous that my, 'Giant Chimichanga,' works. Or the fact it was used in his house, I mean could be either one really. I hid for a little bit and then fell asleep. I woke myself up from that very relieving fart I just let out."

Cable was standing next to Mina at this point with a lot look on his face. He looked from Deadpool to Mina and grunted, "I got nothing. Too easy."

"You hid from the Professor, in this van?" Domino asked.

"Wait," Mina shouted. "You fucked, Rogue?"

"You fucked her – fucked her?" Cable asked baffled.

"To answer your questions in order; Yes, he would have expected me to be in a dumpster or his bedroom not a vehicle. Yes, I fucked Rogue and before you wonder, her powers have a different effect on me as they only make me temporarily black out instead of killing me since I can't die. And yes, fucked her – fucked her. She was tight as a virgin. That's because she was one until now. I still have the evidence. Wanna see?" he asked and grabbed the front of his tights.

Mina and Domino shouted, "NO!"

Cable groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "The list, Wade. Remember the list?"

Mina looked at Cable, "What list?"

"List of things I didn't need to know about him. It's a lot longer than you think." He was surprised that she started giggling, and quickly turning it into a full-on laugh. He felt the corner of his mouth tug upwards.

"Cable." His head snapped to Domino, "Check the van for anymore stowaways, would you?"

He nodded, "We need to get this freak show on the road."

"I think you meant to say, 'Shit Show'."

Cable stopped in is tracks, his shoulders squaring up and fists clenching at his side, "What did you say?"

He turned around slowly to face the other man, instead he saw Mina looking at him with a glossy look in her eye. "I said… Welcome to the- "

Cable's hand shot out to grab him by the throat. The other two already gotten back in the van. Cable could hear Mina over his shoulder, "I think I heard that before."

"**This is your only fucking warning." **Cable threatened before shoving him towards the waiting van.

"Suck a cock," Deadpool muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disciple AN: We are currently on a roll for this story. Don't worry, they'll be in Vegas before you know it**

**SOTM: you know…. I've been getting very annoyed that there are some shows on tv. Disciple and I can write a better superhero tv show. Shit…. SOF or VMV could be a show. Would you watch it? Like I know how to get our writing in front of the right people *eye roll* so…. I'll settle for some fan art. Where my artists at? Write in for some SOF or VMV artwork. Draw out your favorite scene and get a shout out in the author comments for yourself and your page. (Deviant Art, Tumblr, FB, ect.) As well as getting it posted as the story's cover art for a limited time. *there is no time limit on this***

**We had two winners for write ins last chapter. IMadeYouDoIt won with the Spaceballs reference. Hack_the_Planet won the Soldier of Fortune reference. **

**Hack_The_Planet- Disicple was appalled at your request at first. Your friend thought it was ludicrous. Me? A Slytherin sees a Slytherin, sir and you will never out Slytherin me. Here's your write in, you blue haired son of a bitch. You're going to be in multiple chapters this fic with your character we created. The first part of request is being split up and will be incorporated in a later chapter. Welcome to the shit show, kid.**

**IMadeYouDoIt- you and I spoke, we can accommodate your write in request but it will be in later chapters. You will know before hand.**

**TanniK- you were so close with the Labyrinth reference. While it was from the Labyrinth…. It was a trick one. It's a SOF reference from when Disciple and Mina are talking about hiding her while Frank is roofied next to them at the bar.**

****THERE ARE 3 (THREE, TRES, TRIOS, TREE) SOF REFERENCES IN THIS CHAPTER. WHO EVER GETS _ALL THREE_ RIGHT WILL GET A WRITE IN****

* * *

The van was cruising at a steady pace, lucky for them Domino was driving and there was no traffic. Then again, why would there be at two in the morning? Cable was sitting in the very back, sitting sideways with his leg on the seat and his foot propped up on a bag and with his back against the window. Mina was sitting in front of him but on the passenger side.

Deadpool was riding shot gun but turned around in his seat to talk to Mina, "So now that it's just us girls, you gotta tell us." Mina looked up from her phone and he continued, "So... you and Colossus huh? How long you two been dating?"

Cable remained still and quiet, letting them think he was sleeping. Letting the shadows of the night and passing lights cover his gaze towards Mina.

"We're just friends." Mina said awkwardly through her teeth.

Domino's eyes shot to the rear view mirror, "Shut the fuck up! You two split?"

"But you used to mess around, right?" Deadpool shushed Domino, waiting for Mina to answer.

Cable rested his elbow on the back of the seat, holding onto the 'oh shit' handle. Upon hearing him ask Mina such a personal question about the man he hated so much, he leaned in closer.

Mina scowled at him, "We used to date, yes."

"But you used to fuck around. Tell me, is he as big as his namesake?" he held up his hand, made a fist and thrust upwards, punching the roof of the van.

Domino snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. Cable snapped the off the handle. Everyone looking at Mina expectantly. Mina gasped but didn't say anything. Catching the tension, Cable threw the handle at his head, hitting him right between the eyes of his masked face.

"Cut that shit out, Wade." He warned him, then leaned forward in his seat, nudging Mina gently with the back of his hand, "Don't take no shit from him, Savior."

Mina put her face in her hands, embarrassed about being put on the spot suddenly. Deadpool put his hand up, "What? We were all thinking it!"

"No we weren't."

He pointed to Domino, "Come on, you mean to tell me you never thought about what the big bad metal daddy is packing?"

Domino giggled, "I kinda did wonder if it changes sizes with him."

Mina looked over her shoulder at Cable, "What about you? You have any burning questions about my ex boyfriend's cock size?"

"This a trap?" he chuckled.

Her eyes widened and she clicked her tongue, a smirk forming on her face, "Damn, had I known there were this many people waiting in line for him, I would have gotten out of the way a long ass time ago."

"I'm not a part of this questioning." He shook his head and leaned back.

Deadpool ignored her, "At this point I'm thinking he is totally lacking in the cock department, aisle single digits. He has to be, otherwise she'd be dead."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Mina yelled.

Domino spanked Deadpool on the butt playfully, "You're bad!"

"She'd at least have a limp," Cable agreed, scratching his stubble.

Mina threw her hands up, spinning around in her seat "You said you didn't want to be a part of this!"

"I said part of the questioning. You haven't answered any, and at this point it's a discussion." Cable smirked and crossed his arms. "They won't stop unless you answer."

"I don't even know what the question is!"

Deadpool pulled out a small notepad from his back pocket holster, "Hold on, I wrote them down for when this moment finally came."

"She didn't." Cable snorted.

"That's what she said." Domino huffed under her breath, making Deadpool wink at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone looked at her bluntly, Deadpool speaking up first, "If he's the Colossus of Colossus then you would have been split in half."

Mina threw her seatbelt off and leaned forward in her seat, "Here Wade, I've been meaning to give this to you. You know how you wanted me to heal your face?"

He perked up, tossing the little notepad over his shoulder onto the dashboard, "Yeah?"

She handed him a small three leaf pamphlet, "What the shit?" he said angrily, flipping it around to read, 'HOW TO COPE WITH BEING UGLY'

Domino pounded her fist against the steering wheel as she laughed, "You had that coming!"

"Step one: Denial." He opened it up and found a small cheap reflective piece of tape that he saw his face in. "Oh you're good, Savior."

* * *

Mina flipped him off and went to the back if the van with Cable. She nudged his leg down to give her room and sat next to him, thighs touching, "This spot taken?"

He sat up straight, making room for her, "Got your name on it, Savior."

"You still want to know about Colossus?" she gave him a tense smile. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Shaking his head, "Nah. You ain't gotta tell me shit. I wasn't thinking about none of that. I just wanna know how he fucked up with you, maybe… I don't know."

She put a hand on his thigh, "Thought what?"

"Forget I said nothin'." He leaned back against the seat, scooting down and resting his head on the headrest. He didn't move her hand or acknowledge it. He wanted her to come to him, given their past physical encounters.

She put her other hand on his exposed forearm, "Come on, tell me."

He rolled his head on his shoulders, looking down at her, "I thought if I knew what he did wrong, then I could make sure not to do it too."

Her mouth made a small 'oh' and she looked down before biting her lip and asking, "But-"

Cutting her off, "But you're afraid of me and don't like me."

Mina felt defensive, "I am not afraid of you." Then she felt guilty, "Having a big dick doesn't mean shit when you're a selfish lover."

She finally admitted the truth to somebody. Of all people it was Cable. She pulled a hand back and cast her eyes downward sadly.

Well, well, well, it seemed like Rasputin wasn't Russia's greatest love machine. Cable hid his amusement with a yawn. Knowing the history of her most recent quick, pointless and unpleasant partners, he realized that he had to keep her attention a different way.

"I get it, I'm a hard bastard to get along with. Don't pretend with me, Savior." He started to stretch, extending his legs and arms out as far as he could in the awkwardly cramped space. "I'll give you the same courtesy, deal?" he yawned again, leaning back in his seat.

"Don't…." She started to yawn after him, "…yawn. I said I wasn't afraid of you, I meant it."

"Whatever you say, Savior." He smirked and pulled his cloak out from behind him and covered himself.

"You want me to prove it." She crossed her arms.

"Never said that." He started to get comfortable in his seat, obviously settling down to get a few hours of sleep.

He could see her out of the corner of his eye, wanting to get in the last word. She failed to realize her hand was still on his thigh. He knew it was working, she was getting closer.

"You said it with your eyes." She shot back with her own smirk. She failed to hide her smile. "What do I gotta do to prove it? Clean slate, you and me."

He peeked his right eye open at her, pulled his cloak back and nodded, "Come on then. Seeing as you ain't letting this go and we both need sleep."

Mina bit her lip, looking up front and seeing Domino and Deadpool lip syncing to the Spice Girls. Seeing her hesitation he covered himself back up, shoved her hand off his lap and closed his eyes.

"Thought so." He sneered, giving her the cold shoulder.

Sensing his disappointment, something in her made her want to please him. She didn't know why, but it didn't stop her from cuddling up next to him. Leaning her head against his shoulder and putting a hand on his covered elbow.

She could hear the deep chuckle coming from the back of his throat. He pulled the cloak back and wrapped his arm around her, forcing her to wrap an arm around his middle and her head to lay against his chest.

"Savior."

He saw her big eyes looking up to him for some sign of approval. "Yes?"

"Go to sleep. Unless you want me to wear you out first."

"Yes, sir." She giggled and closed her eyes.

He stayed awake holding her, noticing that she synced her breathing with his until her shoulder dropped and her head rolled back and forth with the movement of the van.

He gently placed his metal hand over her fleshed one, watching intently for the same change as before.

* * *

They had stopped and Domino, Mina and Deadpool decided to go to a club called Chase The Mourning U.S. Cable stayed in the van. His excuse was that he was going to be the designated driver. Truth was, he didn't like crowds and hated clubs even more. Once inside, Deadpool immediately ran to one of the cages on the dance floor. Domino and Mina looked away from him but went to the dance floor anyway to enjoy themselves.

Many thoughts went through Cable's head for the hour and a half that he sat in the van. Most of them were, what if Mina hooked up with some other guy? Unable to shake the thought, he put on a coat and gloves then got out of the van. Cable sneaked through a back door to the club and followed a server out of the kitchen. He stepped into the main floor and his stomach turned when he saw Deadpool now sporting pink tutu around his red suit and red Wonder Woman boots with six inch heels.

Cable made his way to where the dance floor was. He saw Domino enjoying herself while she danced and swayed with her hand going through her hair to the rhythm of the Republica song, "Ready To Go." As Cable looked around some more he didn't see Mina on the dance floor. He felt in his mind that Deadpool was trying to get his attention. He looked up to see Deadpool pointing towards the hallway behind him to his right.

There was a couple of rooms along the way that either had people sitting and hanging out in them or they had servers taking a break. Eventually he reached the last two doors. One said V.I.P. and the other door said, "Employee Changing Room." Cable held his fingers to his temple for a moment and knew that she was in there.

With that he thrust his shoulder into the door and it opened with a cracking noise. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

In front of him was a muscular white ass thrusting back and forth. It's owner was tall and had blue hair. A pair of smooth pale legs ware wrapped around him, locked at the ankles. That was all Cable could see of the man from behind. What rose Cable's rage to maximum in the moment was the owner of the legs. In front of the blue haired man was Mina.

Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and she was moaning loudly. The front of her dress was pulled down. Cable saw her breast freely bouncing up and down while the man reached over and pinched her erect nipple.

Cable shouted, "What the FUCK!"

Mina looked at him with a vindictive smile and said between moans, "You think I would actually fuck you? I needed a real dick in me. Not something artificial or metal," she finished and screamed in pleasure when the blue haired man slammed into her three time in succession.

He then turned to Cable with shit eating grin and a raise of his eyebrows. "This is what happens when you do what you did and treat her the way you have been. Shit or get off the pot, Nathan."

"MINA." Cable reached for his gun.

* * *

"Do you always moan other women's names in your sleep?"

Cable was startled awake. Not finding Mina in his arms where he last had her, he was holding Deadpool instead. He grabbed Deadpool by the back of the head and shoved his gun against his mouth, pulling the trigger quickly three times. He shoved him off of himself and looked around wildly for Mina or the blue haired man.

"DUDE- WHAT THE FUCK, YO?!" Mina yelled from the drivers seat. She had ducked down and put a protective arm over her head out of reflex.

"I told Wade not to fuck with a sleeping Cable. Just like I told you." Domino scolded Mina but she was giving Cable the look of disapproval.

"Cable, the most violent man in the world! It's a twenty four- seven job for the time traveler," Deadpool shouted as if announcing Cables introduction to a boxing crowd. His head finally healed itself.

"Do you ever turn off the violence? Even for a moment?" Mina asked annoyed.

"No," Domino casually answered. "And he's lucky the windows are tinted. Pull into the next truck stop, we gotta clean this bitch out."

Mina's head shot to Domino, "What's this 'we' shit? That ain't my DNA or bullets back there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disciple- Took our time writing this chapter. The Antics never cease.**

**SOTM- really guys? I find your lack of faith disturbing with those reviews. When have we ever written something that wasn't for a reason? #hurt**

* * *

Mina pulled into a truck stop, parking at the farthest pump near the big rigs to keep wandering eyes off their bloody interior. Seeing the glowing yellow sign across the parking lot that read 'DENNY'S', Mina and Domino looked at each other and said, "Cheese sticks."

Deadpool's head popped up in between them, "Think they'll let me get smiley face pancakes?"

"Oh no, you don't!" Domino scolded, "You and Cable are staying here and cleaning this shit up."

"But I'm the victim here!" he argued.

Mina and Cable got out of the van, meeting near the back where the gas tank was. She started stretching while he reached for the nozzle. "So… you alright?"

He didn't make eye contact, he stayed focused on his task and ignored the fact that Deadpool's blood was splattered on his shirt, face and arms. "Nothing."

She snorted, rolling her eyes, "That was a 'yes' or 'no' question, Cable. I didn't ask what was wrong, but now I am."

The nozzle clicked, he reached for it and slammed it back on the pump angrily, "Leave it alone, Savior."

She put her hand on his forearm, "Talk to me."

He turned slightly, "You can heal my body, Savior, but you can't heal what's up here." He motioned to his head.

Mina finally understood what he meant, her soft voice matched his response, "You have PTSD."

He grunted in response, neither confirming nor denying, just acknowledging her. "Like I said, nothing."

"Cable, please…"

He shook his head and snapped at her, keeping his voice down, "Please what? You can't heal everyone, Savior. Or you don't want to, at least."

She pulled back, physically shaken by his words. He was referring to her reactions towards Deadpool wanting her to heal him. "What do you mean, at least?"

She followed him around the back of the van, he opened the hatch to dig into his bag. "Or you just don't have it in you. That's what I figure."

She opened her mouth to respond but her jaw remained slack as she watched him take off his shirt suddenly. He balled it up and started using it to wipe down his face and arms.

Remembering where she was, her tone turned serious, "Why didn't you ask?"

He snorted softly, throwing his bloody shirt back in the van and picking up a clean one to put on, "Because that worked so well for him." He nodded towards Deadpool who was still arguing with Domino. "You know what this is," he held up his metal hand, "you know what it's doing to me. I've had this coming a long time, Savior."

Mina scowled, refusing to be guilt tripped like her father always did, she changed the topic suddenly, "Why do you call me Savior?"

"Why do you call me Cable?" he shot back immediately without turning around to face her.

She stuttered, "We-well uh, fuck… honestly, I didn't think you wanted to be called by your real name."

Cable turned to her, "Say it."

Her eyes widened, her head shot back, "What?"

"Say my name." he reiterated.

"Heisenberg." She said seriously before busting out in a fit of giggles at her Breaking Bad reference that he didn't seem to get.

"You don't know my name." he said bluntly.

"Psh- yeah I do."

"Say it then." Cable challenged, stepping forward and looking down at her. "What's my name?"

Mina looked up at him with wide eyes and her lips tucked in. "Hmfpm."

He scowled, crossing is arms, "**Say it.**"

Wincing as she spoke, "Daniel?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"John."

"Really?"

"I was joking, it's Marshall."

"Not even close."

"Are you sure it's not Daniel?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's my own fucking name."

"Give me a hint? What's it start with-" Mina's phone started ringing in her pocket. Her eyes went wide and her face went nearly as pale as Domino's. She knew that ringtone, it was Boys Don't Cry by The Cure and it was assigned to a recently dumped, larger than average Russian.

The noise drew the attention of the two companions and everyone looked at her expectantly. Mina slowly pulled put the phone from her pocket and slowly tapped the ignore button and slid it back into her pocket. Looking up at everyone as if nothing awkward just happened. "What?"

Deadpool pointed to her teasingly, "You're hiding something."

Her phone started ringing again. She hit ignore and went to put it away. It rang again. She tried to silence it quickly. "Shit. Shit."

"Why don't you answer it?" Domino asked her suspiciously.

"I just… need space right now." Mina said while setting his number to ignore and tucking her phone away again.

"Space, huh? That why you're all cozy with the Goonie?" Deadpool gasped suddenly at his revelation, "You Jezebel- you're cheating on him!"

Domino's phone started to ring. She held it up to show Colossus' face and picture on it to Mina. "Last chance to tell me what's going on. Or else I answer this and find out from him."

Mina tried to smack Domino's phone out of her hand and screamed, "Don't!"

Domino pulled it out of reach, "Spill it!"

"I dumped him right before we left, okay?!" she finally admitted.

Her phone pinged, looking at a text message, "Why is he texting me asking where you are? You told me he knew you were coming with me. We had a plan, Mina. What the fuck happened to the plan?"

Mina finally blew up, throwing her hands in the air before starting to pace back and forth angrily, "I fucked up! I panicked!"

"Mina, what did you do?"

Wringing her hands, "I may or may not have used my powers to knock him out…"

"Mina!" Domino scolded.

"Then I may or may not have left a poorly written "It's not me, it's you" letter. Then I may or may not have taken off in the middle of the night with you guys."

Cable threw his head back and laughed, moving back to the van to continue cleaning up the blood and chunks of brain in the back casually.

Deadpool shook his head, "That's cold blooded, Savior."

"I had to get the fuck up out of there! He was talking crazy shit, like- like having kids and shit. Kids!" Mina said defensively, "I don't want any fucking kids- I mean, yeah there was that one time I may have said _"eventually"_ or _"maybe" _… but I was drunk! You can't listen to drunk Mina- That bitch is fucking dumb! He's insane! Waking me up at ungodly hours to exercise- did you know he sleeps with socks on? What kind of monster does that?!"

Domino crossed her arms, "You need to fix this, Mina."

"Uh- fuck no. I don't want to be with him anymore."

"That's not what I meant. You need to talk to him and give him closure. You owe him that much."

Cable snapped at Domino, defending Mina, "You heard her, she doesn't want to talk to him."

"I hate it when mom and dad fight." Deadpool said randomly while cupping his hands to his ears.

Everyone's phone went off at the same time, showing the same name and logo. Someone was using the X-Men line to get to Mina.

She put her hands up, then pointed to her phone, "See- that shit right there is why I left. I couldn't stand the clingy shit. He's friggin' obsessed with me, dude."

Their phones pinged.

'_**RETURN MY DAUGHTER IMMEDIATELY'**_

Mina's phone went off again with a message, "Oh fuck he messaged me."

Clicking the voice message, she put it on speaker, "_Hey Savior, it's Logan. First of all, you took that wanna be genetic super soldier to Vegas and not me? Your own blood? I'm hurt. Look, I don't give a rat's ass about your fucked up love life. It ain't my problem. Now let me tell you what is my problem."_

Everyone could hear Logan take a deep drag from his cigar before continuing, _"The big S.O.B. is devouring everything in his path. He's stress eating, or emotional eating- whatever the fuck they call it. If you thought he ate a lot before, you have no fucking idea how much this tank puts down when he ain't counting calories. HE DRANK ALL THE BOOZE, SAVIOR! EVERY LAST FUCKING DROP! WE GOT KITTY HOLDING ONTO THE FRIDGE FOR DEAR LIFE JUST TO SLOW HIM DOWN! NOW YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW- IM PULLING FATHER CARD.__** BRING. BEER."**_

Mina jumped when Cable snatched her phone out of her hand and threw it to the ground. "What the fuck, Daniel?!"

"Who the hell is Daniel?" Domino asked Mina.

"Fuck, I was sure it was Daniel." Mina cursed under her breath.

He grabbed Domino's and Deadpool's, as well as his own and threw them in a pile on the ground. Pulling out his gun, he quickly emptied a clip and destroyed them. "We gotta move. Now."

Domino pulled out her own pistol and pointed it at him, "What the fuck are you thinking?!"

He was already shoving Deadpool back in the van and opening the other door for Mina, "He's tagged our location to here, meaning they're on their way for her. You heard her, she doesn't want to go back and I'm inclined to agree with her. You know how Xavier is. He won't stop."

"But that was our GPS!"

"We don't need it! I'm your fucking map- just keep heading west. Let's go, Dom." Cable moved around the van to drive.

"Autobots- roll out!" Deadpool yelled.

* * *

The group had just reached Kansas when Domino pulled over. She was half asleep and could no longer drive. Mina was still asleep and had a hard time waking up. For whatever reason, after she started sitting by Cable, Mina would feel as if she had been completely wiped out. It caused her to sleep in the back seat anywhere between eight to twelve hours for the last couple of days. Since Cable drove before Domino and Mina was out like a light, reluctantly, she gave the keys to the only other person who could drive. Deadpool.

"Please keep your eyes on the road and your speed and please, don't do anything stupid, Wade," Domino requested and moved to the back seat behind driver side. Deadpool adjusted the seat and the steering wheel and drove on. After an hour he became bored and started talking to himself.

"Of course, when I finally get to drive, everyone else is fucking asleep! Why do people always want to ignore me? Am I that bad of a guy?"

"Your timing is just that bad. They love you," came a robotic sounding voice.

Deadpool looked around and said, "Thanks voice in my head. I love you too." He then stared off to the side intently. "I better get start getting some better things than this, Grand-Son. I mean, thanks for allegedly getting me laid and all but, where's my actions scene? Where was my smut scene huh? This isn't your last story that barely featured me. This is called, Vegas Mutant Vacation. Which means it's about more than just a few specific mutants. If ya catch my drift, Grand-Son."

Another hour into the drive Deadpool had forgotten what Domino told him and he was casually lying back against the seat with one hand holding the wheel and was holding his phone with the other. He glanced up every so often to make sure that he was in his lane.

He was intently staring at his phone and repeatedly saying out loud, "Swipe right on you. Swipe right on you. Oh... Definitely swipe right on you!" as the next picture came up, he grimaced. "Eeeewwww! Swipe left! Swipe left! Swipe left! Jesus, Al! What's the matter with you? Oh shit!"

A building was coming up on him quickly, he had no other choice but to jerk the wheel, keep his foot on the gas and lean into the turn.

* * *

"Why are you so paranoid, Frank? Live a little." a rough voice called out to the man standing by the window.

Looking through the blinds at the rooftops across the way, Frank replied, "I'm your body guard. You literally pay me to do this."

"You know what, we all need to let lose a little. What do you boys say to a vacation?" the man leaned back in his office chair, stroking his beard with his cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Huh, what you boys say? Celebrate with all that money we made."

Another man spoke up from the couch, his lisp more pronounced than his accent, "Where are we going, boss? You know I ain't allowed in Puerto Rico anymore"

"We don't get 401k, dumbass. What makes you think he's gonna give us paid time off." Frank said while looking through the scope of his rifle that was pointed out the window. "Boss, don't you mean all the money we _made you?"_

"New York is great this time of year. We can go to the Jennifer Lopez concert in Madison Square Garden. Oh- even get courtside seats for the Nicks from our man who can get them." The other man talked right over him.

Frank lowered the rifle, setting it down against the wall and moving to the other men in the center of the room, "Yeah, because Jennifer Lopez is my favorite music artist and basketball is such a superior sport over football. It will be peak time for ripe X-Men. You got anymore bright ideas? Or did you forget they just tried to rob us?" he finished sarcastically.

"Boss, I feel attacked."

Their boss opened a drawer in his desk labelled '_HUMAN RESOURCES'_ and pulled out a .45 pistol_, _"If you have a complaint, you can take it up with HR."

"I'm good." He said quickly.

Using the pistol to scratch his temple, he looked to Frank, "Speaking of my favorite liaison, what's that bastard up to?"

"Where else? He's at the casino. Good luck getting him to take a day off. You know how he is with his job."

He pointed to the other man with the gun, "Lekan, pack the jet. We're going to Vegas."

Mina was jolted from her vivid dream by being ejected from her makeshift bed. Domino woke up and began screaming at the sudden change of velocity and Mina slamming into the back of her seat. Cable however, remained sleeping and in his seat where he was safely buckled in. The van finally came to a stop as Deadpool shouted, "Yippee Ki-yay, Mother Fucker!"

Domino crawled out of the van first, holding her hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach. "Hate rollercoasters. Gonna be sick."

Mina fell to her knees when she got out, trying to catch her breath and clear her head. "What the fuck- did you roofie me? I had the most fucked up dream."

"Not yet." He shrugged.

"Give me the fucking keys, Wade!" Mina shouted, quickly adding, "What do you mean '_not yet?'"_

"What? We didn't die." he defended.

"What were you doing? Sending a tweet?" Domino asked now that she was able to keep her stomach contents down.

"No," he quickly answered. "I was looking at Vegas girls on Tinder."

"Oh my God, Wade," Mina growled. "How the hell do you have a phone? Cable yeeted them back in New York."

"I always have a burner phone. Booty calls and drug deals make the world go 'round." He snapped his fingers in a sassy manner.

"Where the hell are we?" Domino looked around but didn't see any signs or recognizable landmarks. "None of this looks right."

"Where Johnny Five told us to go." Deadpool answered, referring to Cable.

Cable got out of the Van, "We're heading towards Montana

"MONTANA?!" Mina responded.

"Hey, we'll get there. We'll backtrack to Kansas and then keep going West." Deadpool waved casually and pointed towards a mountain range in the distance. "All right, now the sun sets in the East, right?"

"No! The sun sets in the West," Cable growled.

Deadpool rolled his eyes. "That's if you're in the East, but we are way out West now, so we are past where the sun sets."

Cable pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can't be passed where the sun sets, and if you think you can, then I am directly South of an idiot!"

"Which is down," Mina added a little too perky for Cable's taste.

"Right!"

Domino was already in the van, putting it in gear, "I'm so done with all of you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disciple ****A/N: Let the games... BEGIN!**

**SOTM- I just wanna thank Disciple for hanging in there with me. It's been a really bad couple of months for me and he's never let me down. To everyone else- the scene at the gas station is a real-life even that happened to me. I cannot make this shit up. She was a big ass bitch.**

**F llen S int won the write-in for the last chapter with the city slickers reference. We will let you know when we will be adding your parts. We didn't forget about anyone else, we promise. We just gotta make some movement plotwise. **

****THERE ARE NO REFERENCES TO BE WON THIS CHAPTER****

* * *

The van hit a large pothole, waking Cable who was sitting in the far back of the van. He opened his eyes and tried to look at his surroundings. His vision was blurry, but he could see the outline of Mina sitting up next to him. She was fast asleep with her mouth hanging open in an unladylike fashion. Deadpool was taking up the entire center row spread eagle and snoring loudly.

Looking down at himself, he was dressed in different clothes than he last remembered, and he had a sweet aftertaste in his mouth. Almost as if he had eaten a spoon full of maple syrup. Running his tongue over his teeth, he cleared his throat.

"Where are we?"

"About an hour outside of Vegas," Domino said sweetly from the driver seat.

Cable shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, "What you mean? We're in Nevada already?"

"Yep!" Domino called back.

At the sound of her voice, Deadpool startled awake, "WRONG HOLE!"

Mina jumped, hitting her head on the roof of the van. "Mother fucker!"

Deadpool sat up, "I've been trying."

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around, "What the fuck happened? Where are we?"

"Vegas apparently." Cable grunted, still trying to figure out his own thoughts.

"Nuh-uh." She argued and looked out the window at the desert landscape. "Weren't we just in Montana? Why does my mouth taste like…?" She smacked her lips.

"Syrup?"

"Ass?"

"What?" everyone said in unison, looking at Deadpool.

Domino began giggling, taking the off-ramp to the fill up at the next truck stop, "You guys really don't remember?"

"Remember what? What she talking about?" Cable looked to Mina for the answer, but she only shrugged.

Deadpool had a moment of clarity, "That means my time travel pill worked!"

"If that's what they call roofies these days." Domino teased.

Cable grabbed Deadpool by the neck from the back seat, wrapping his forearm around his throat and putting him in a headlock. "You fucking drugged me?!"

Mina looked down at herself, "Guys? Whose shirt am I wearing?"

Everyone looked back at her, she was wearing a black Marylin Manson t-shirt. One she didn't own, nor had she ever seen it before. Looking up at Cable, she pointed to his face, "Guess you got lucky though."

"Huh?" he let go of Deadpool and wiped his cheek she was pointing too.

There was a large lipstick print on his cheek near his mouth.

Deadpool looked back at him and started laughing, "You sly dog you! I wonder if I got lucky too."

Domino snorted, "No, you got your ass handed to you." She pulled up to the pump and pulled the visor down, reapplying her lipstick, "Everyone stay put while I go and hustle us some gas money."

She got out of the van and made her way over to the trucker area of the gas station, swaying her hips dramatically. Everyone blinked a few times and looked at each other.

"Anyone remember anything?" Mina asked, trying to brush her fingers through the tangles in her hair.

Cable rubbed his forehead, "I vaguely remember… a big house?"

Mina slowly nodded, "Yeah… and a basketball court."

"That don't make sense. Move over, I need to get to my bag." Cable nodded for her to get out of the van.

Once they were all standing outside, they stretched and tried to collect their thoughts. Cable had changed his shirt and took a swig of mouthwash. He passed the bottle to Mina who thanked him.

"Seriously, after a night of whatever the fuck we did. Sweet is the last thing I would expect to taste." She said before taking a mouthful and passing it back. She swished it for a minute before spitting it out in the trashcan by the pump.

"When I find out what that dickwad did to us, I'll skin him." Cable grunted as he watched Deadpool starting to pump gas into the van. Domino had given them the signal through the window of the store inside.

Mina looked at him shyly, "You don't think…"

"Think what?"

"That we… ya know…" she moved her hands in between them.

"Say it. I can't read your mind, Savior." He said shortly.

She rolled her eyes, "Do you think we fucked?"

Mina didn't expect him to start laughing. "No, we didn't."

"But, how do you know?"

Cable pushed Mina against the passenger door of the van, putting his metal hand against it for support while the other was firmly on her waist, "Your legs shaking? You see any scratches on my back? You still don't know my name?"

"No…"

"That's how I know we didn't fuck. At least not yet." He chuckled by her ear, watching her squirm.

Deadpool was on the other side of the van pumping gas and watching the people traffic. Seeing a large female trucker get out of her rig his eyes widened. She was huge, bigger than him and Cable combined. She could have given Colossus a run for his money. She wore a sleeveless jean jacket with a trucker patch that said 'BAM BAM' and had a silver chain that connected her wallet to her blue jeans.

The entire world seemed to go silent at that moment when he called out to his friends, "Gawd Dayum! I didn't think they made bitches that big anymore!"

Cable and Mina ignored him. 'BAM BAM' on the other hand, seemed to have heard him because she turned to look at him. He ducked behind the gas pump quickly, "There's no friggin' way she heard me from here."

"Just say the word, Savior. I'll take you in the back of the van and throw your legs over your head." He pushed himself against her hard. "I'll have you screaming my real name over and over again."

Cable was leaning in to kiss her but stopped when he saw her look somewhere over his shoulder, "Who…"

He saw the large woman in the reflection of the window behind Mina, but it was too late.

"**What did you say about me?**" she spun Cable around by the shoulder, leaving Mina standing there with her mouth hung open.

"I ain't said shit-" Cable was cut off by her massive fist coming straight down on the top of his head.

He was knocked out before he could finish his sentence. She shoved him and he flew into the open sliding door of the van.

"**Talk shit- get hit.**" Bam Bam said before hocking a loogie and looking at Mina and Deadpool. "**You got somethin' to say too?!**"

Both put their hands up in surrender, "N-no, Ma'am!"

She started walking back to her rig, Mina and Deadpool took that as their queue to leave. She jumped in the passenger seat while he took the driver seat, leaving the sliding door open as they peeled out.

Domino was walking out of the gas station with a large blue Slurpee and a bag of cool ranch Doritos. Deadpool was pulling around to get her, Mina was hanging out of the passenger window screaming, "Jump! We gotta book it! NOW!"

In her panic, Domino cursed and jumped into the moving van. Landing on top of a knocked-out Cable. She slammed the door shut and pushed him to the floor.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!" she scolded.

"How the fuck did you not drop any of that? Was the flip necessary?" Mina scolded back.

Deadpool looked at her and pointed, "You should know better than to ask dumb shit you already know."

"My luck, duh."

Mina rolled her eyes, "You're right. My bad."

"What the fuck is going on? Wade, what did you do?" Domino asked before shoving a chip in her mouth.

Turning around fully to look at her, he took both hands off the wheel, "Why is it whenever something happens, it's Wade's fault?"

Mina squeaked and grabbed the wheel quickly, "Jesus Christ, Wade!"

"I'm surprised that isn't you, _Wade_."

"Come on now Domino. Even I have my limits of what I'll do." He countered.

"So, it _was_ you. Mina, what happened to Cable?" Domino took a long drink of her Slurpee.

Mina turned around and looked at Cable lying flat on his back with his mouth half-opened and his eyes shut. Deadpool had taken the wheel again, "Dude, this big 'ol bitch walked up and popped him on the head like a field mouse. Thanks to Wade's big ass mouth!"

"For the record," he pointed up at the ceiling, "I honestly didn't think she would hear me from that far."

Mina narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah, I'll give him that. Anyway, she straight-up hit his reset button and he went down hard. Wade and I took a quick exit stage right and got the fuck out of there before she ate me."

Domino scrunched her nose, "Ugh, what is that smell?"

"Okay, THAT was me." Deadpool owned. Mina smacked him on the back of the head. "I can't help it! I get gassy when I panic!"

Suddenly a pair of flashing blue lights popped up behind them. Everyone stopped talking and looked at each other. Deadpool looked back in the mirror several times and hit the steering wheel.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" he cursed seriously, which was outside of his normal character.

Seeing that he wasn't pulling over, Mina scolded him, "Wade, what the fuck you doin', man? Pull this bitch over!"

"We can make it. Right? We can make it." He said to himself and looked in the mirror again.

"_PULL THE VEHICLE OVER!"_

"Shiiiit!" he cursed again.

"Wade, just pull over and take the fucking ticket!" Domino yelled.

Looking back at her, "Can't you luck us out of this shit? Come on Dom, if I ever needed you it's NOW!"

Mina quickly put her seatbelt on and covered her face with her hands, "Oh man… we're gonna be on Live PD, just you watch. You really think this hunk of shit van can outrun that cruiser? Fucking shit, Wade."

"_PULL THE VEHICLE OVER OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE!"_

"**PULL THE FUCKING VAN OVER!**" Domino boomed from the back seat, using her mom voice.

He used his blinker and started to pull over, "Alright, alright…"

Mina looked at him suspiciously, "Wade… are there drugs in the van? Please tell me there aren't drugs in the van."

Looking at her with a guilty face while waiting for the cop to walk up to the window, "Well, think about all the weapons we have…"

"Nevada is an open-carry state. You know that." Domino shot back.

Using his best Billy Mays impression, he put a finger in the air, "But wait- there's more! There are five kilos of coke strapped to the underside of all of our seats."

Both women groaned, "Wade…"

"Let's not focus on the past, let's focus on getting the fuck out of here!" he shot back.

Domino rolled her eyes, "I swear to god…"

She lowered her zipper in the front of her leather suit and pushed her breasts up, grabbing Deadpool by the shoulder and pulling to the back seat, "Everyone shut up and let me handle this." She got in the driver seat and put the seatbelt on.

The cop came around the driver side of the van, tapping his flashlight on the glass, "Lower our window, sir." Once she did, the cop continued, "You know this vehicle is registered as stolen, sir?"

Domino pinched him in the side to keep him from talking, "Hi Officer… no, we didn't. I think you have the wrong van. You see, we're on a road trip to Vegas for my daughter's birthday."

Mina smiled awkwardly and gave a small wave, "Heeeey…"

The cop stepped away for a second to speak into his radio that was clipped to his shoulder, "This is Officer Crawford, can I get a description of that 10-57?" The operator on the other side of the radio responded but they couldn't hear.

He stepped back up to the window and looked directly at Mina, "Miss, are you Mina Hawkins?"

With a huge deer in the headlights look on her face, she ignored Deadpool whispers to deny it and answered, "Uh… yeah."

He stood back up and spoke into his radio, "I have a confirmed 10-57, requesting officer back up." He was reaching for his gun as he spoke, "Miss, it's going to be alright. I need you to stay calm and we will get you back home."

Deadpool came up behind the officer, having snuck out of the van's other door quietly, and punched him in the back of the head. Sending his hat flying into the dirt and his body dropped in the road.

"WADE WHAT THE FUCK?!" Domino yelled.

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO GO BACK TO PRISON!" he yelled back and dove into the back seat of the van again. "Go!"

Mina spun around in her seat, "Dude you could go to prison for assaulting an officer!"

"Yeah and we can ALL go to prison for kidnapping you! 10-57 is a missing person- Xavier put an APB out on you, Mina!" he shot back.

"Fuck- I hate to say it, but Wade's right." Domino agreed and put the van into drive, peeling out and sending a trail of dirt up behind them.

Mina put her hand out to Domino, "Wait! Don't they have those dash cams?"

"FUCK!" she slammed on the breaks and threw it into reverse.

Wade opened the door, "I GOT IT!" before she came to a stop, he jumped out of the van and ran to the cruiser that was parked with its lights on.

He ran to the driver side and dove in through the open window. Grabbing the camera, he ripped it out of the dash and took it with him back to the van. "LET'S GO! WE GOT INCOMING ON THE RADIO!"

Domino started to peel out as he ran to catch up the van. He barely jumped in time before the door shut. "That was a fucking close one."

* * *

Deadpool pulled the van into a dirt parking lot near the Hooters Hotel and Casino, tucked behind the Tropicana. He and Domino switched driving again so she could finish her chips, "Alright, ladies. We've arrived at the promise land! What's first? Hookers? Blow? Hookers AND blow?"

Looking at their surroundings, Mina questioned, "Um… why are we parked in this creepy place? They don't even have streetlights over here. That guy looks rapey as fuck." She pointed to a guy in the trench coat who was looking into cars.

"I ain't paying for valet parking. Are you? We don't need the van now that we're here. Let's go, Mutant Theresa." He jumped out of the van and adjusted his weapon holsters.

"He's got a point. Come on, Mina." Domino slid the door open and got out.

Mina followed, "Wait, what about him?"

Domino closed the door, "Eh, he'll be alright. Let him sleep it off."

"But, shouldn't I heal him?"

Both answered in unison, "Nah!"

The trio made their way first to the Luxor. Of all the hotels, they figured no one would expect them to stay at the one that was as heavily lighted as that one. They were all three taken aback by how nice the interior looked.

"How exactly do we afford a place like this? I'm not turning tricks again," Deadpool whispered to the women.

Domino smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I've got this," she said and pulled out a credit card. "It's from an account we use for X-Force. No one will think anything of it and the Professor can't check it."

Mina just laughed. Domino got three separate rooms for them when Mina was sure she wanted her own. Mina's was next to Domino's and Deadpool's was on the highest floor on the other side of the hotel. Cable had already planned to stay at a hole in the wall hotel next to the Hooters because he didn't like being around so many people. Once checked in, they all met back up at the entrance and went to go see what Vegas had to offer. Which meant walking the Strip at sundown.

Just as they were getting ready to head out, the receptionist stopped Domino. "Excuse me, ma'am. Are you, Neena Thurman?" Domino nodded and the receptionist handed the headset of the phone. "There's a call for you. Said you're... his boss?"

Domino quickly ran over and took the phone. Mina didn't want to eavesdrop so she walked back to where Deadpool was. "Guess it's just you and me..." He was gone. When Mina heard his voice, she looked to the elevator to see Deadpool was walking away with several scantily clad women and was heard singing, "Now I've, had, the time of my liiiii-iiiii-fe. And I've never felt this way before!" Before she could ask anything else, the receptionist handed her an envelope and said, "Miss Thurman left this for you."

* * *

Mina was in a bad mood. Deadpool had disappeared into a sea of prostitutes and Domino ghosted her at the Luxor after giving her a wad of cash and telling her to "be good." What the hell did that even mean? She thought this was supposed to be a getaway for them. Not a getaway from Mina trip.

She walked into Mandalay Bay, heading straight for the off-track betting area. If she couldn't have a good time with her friends, she would try and have a good time watching football with a beer and a burger.

Looking around, she saw a seat open near the back of the bar where one of the large TVs was playing her team. There was an older man sitting at the bar, smoking a cigar and drinking a bottled beer. His coat was hanging over the back of his seat.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked before grabbing the back of the stool.

He shook his head, letting out a large bloom of smoke, "Free country, kid."

She took a seat and signaled for the bartender, "Hey man, can I get a beer?"

The old bald bartender came over and leaned against the bar, "Can I get some ID?"

"Really?" She started digging in her purse for it.

"She's with me, Carl." The man beside her grunted.

Carl looked from her to the other man, "Bit young for you, isn't she Frank?" After seeing the mirrored annoyed expression on both of their faces he moved on, "What'll it be, Miss?"

"Anything cold, cheap and domestic. I really don't care. Just keep 'em coming." She said and looked up to the tv above the bar.

The man named Frank chuckled, "My kinda beer. I'll have what she's having."

When the beers came, they cheered to each other and drank. Keeping to themselves from then on. That is until three drunk men came into the bar area and headed towards Mina.

"Hey baby, what's a place like you doin' in a girl like this?" the tallest one slurred.

His darker friend laughed and hit him on the arm, "Good one, Chet!"

Mina rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look, guys, I'm really not interested alright? Just go on about your night and leave me alone."

Frank took a sip of his beer, watching the men out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't his fight but if they laid hands on the girl, it would be his fight to finish.

The shortest one pulled the stool next to her out, causing it to scrape loudly against the bar floor. "You ain't even that hot! You should just be thankful he's even talking to you."

Frank slammed his beer bottle down and made to get up, but Mina's hand stopped him. She started chugging her beer, holding her hand up to Frank, giving him the signal to wait. When she finished, she let out a huge burp that lasted at least four seconds. All the men stared at her with shocked and disgusted looks on their faces, Frank looked impressed.

"I got this one, old man," she said, then winked at Frank.

As soon as she turned back to the three men who were harassing her, she threw the bottle up in the air casually. Catching it by the neck of the bottle on the way down and with the same downward force, she broke the bottle over the closest one's head.

He went down, hitting his chin on the bar top before falling to the floor. His friends were drunk and slow to react. Mina was standing with her arms out to the side as if telling them to come and get her. What she didn't know is that Frank was already on his feet and standing right behind her. His broad sized frame shadowing over her protectively.

"Put up your dick beaters, let's dance!" she teased and punched her fists together.

The tall one named 'Chet' made to backhand Mina, but Frank's large paw of a hand caught it. "She's with me. I'm warning you right now, leave the kid alone."

"Fuck you, grandpa!" he yelled and tried to rip his hand away from Frank.

"See, you done fucked up now," Frank said before pulling the guy forward and headbutting him.

Mina had moved out of the way between them, the darker one with glasses reached behind him and pulled out a knife. She was half his size yet didn't show fear. It was probably because of the booze. She took a wide stance, bent her knees and put her hands up like a catcher at home plate.

"TIGER CLAW!" she yelled, as the guy was looking at her hands. She distracted him and brought her leg up swiftly and kicked him in the balls.

He didn't go down, but he did drop the knife, "Fucking bitch!"

People in the bar area of the Casino started screaming, some drunk men started cheering them on. "I got money on the little one! Bet she'll wipe the floor with all their asses!"

Frank pushed the man he was fighting backward, not realizing that he shoved him right into Mina. They both went into one of the tables near the bar. Sending chairs and cutlery everywhere, and the guy landed on top of her.

He moved to help her up but the other one swung at him, hitting him with a solid left hook in the jaw. Frank fell back into his stool and went down. The other guy didn't wait to advance, he jumped on top of Frank, pinning him with his weight and started swinging.

Mina and Chet were tangled with each other and some of the chairs. He grabbed her by the hair and made her yelp in pain. Frank heard her and used his left foot to kick at the back of Chet's head, still taking punches from his friend.

"Get up, kid!" he called out to her.

She didn't need to be told twice. Mina got to her feet while Chet was still on his knees, he was nearly her height at this vantage point. She pulled back her right fist and swung hard.

"Fuck!" she yelled in pain as she cradled her wrist.

Frank finally managed to get the guy off him by throwing his flat hand against his windpipe. Then he hit him with an elbow when he bowed in pain. Rolling him off, he looked at Mina and called out again, "Keep your wrist straight, kid!"

Mina looked at Frank briefly, seeing him point to his jaw right by his ear with his own fist. She looked back at Chet who was trying to get up. She reared back again, this time taking Frank's advice. The hit was solid, landing in the sweet spot that Frank liked to call the "Ring Dinger."

Chet's vision went black and he fell back on himself, his knees bent awkwardly under him. Mina walked back over to the bar, seeing Frank's bloody nose and swollen jaw. She grabbed two of the beers that the guys had left undrunk and handed one to him.

"Nice hit, kid." He tipped the bottle to her.

"Thanks for the advice, Dad." She joked and clicked her bottle to his.

They drank both until empty. The first man she hit with the bottle started to move and try to get up. He was in between where they were standing. They both finished their beers at the same time, let out a manly burp and brought both bottles down on his head again in unison.

"THERE THEY ARE!" a man at the entrance of the bar yelled.

It was a bunch of men in security outfits and two cops. They started running towards them yelling, "Stay where you are!"

Mina and Frank looked at each other for a moment before both bolting for the small railing that separated the bar from the rest of the casino. They were on each other heels, running through the crowd of people while looking for an exit in the large casino.

Mina saw the entrance to the aquarium and took off to the right, "Hey! Over here!"

He skidded on the slick floor with his boots and knocked over a little cart full of booze that a waitress was pushing. Ignoring the mess, he followed Mina through the maze of large tanks of fish. He nearly tripped over her when she ducked behind a large tank and stopped.

"Come here and shut up!" she whispered hurriedly.

He bent down as instructed and she put her hands on either side of his face, healing him quickly and shoving him back again. He didn't wince one bit, but he did rub his face where there used to be a large swell forming. Looking at his reflection in the large tank behind her, he saw all his injuries gone.

"What the hell…"

She dug into her bag that she managed to grab before running off. Taking out a wad of tissues and shoving them in his chest, "Clean up that blood quick and put this on!"

He wiped the blood as best he could and put on the dark grey beanie she threw at him, "What are you gonna do?" He quickly put on his jacket that he managed to snag from the back of his stool.

Mina smirked at him, "What I do best. Queue drunk white girl in 3… 2… 1."

The guards rounded the corner and Mina threw her hands up in the air, "WOOO! VEGAS BABY! SHARKS IN MO-FUCKIN VEGAS!"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" one man yelled.

Mina swayed hard into Frank, who caught her, "Hey kid, easy now."

They walked up to them with their flashlights, "Sir, were you just in the bar area?"

Frank turned to look at them, still holding Mina who was 'Woo-ing' loudly', "Look, guys, my daughter is out here celebrating her 21st birthday and she got a bit too carried away. I'll take her home, don't worry."

They looked from him to Mina and shook their heads, "It ain't them, let's go."

When they left and the coast was clear, Mina stood up straight and started laughing while pumping her fist in the air. "Now that was fucking fun!"

Frank smirked, "Hell yeah, it was!"

Mina held her hand out to shake, "Thanks for helping me out back there. Name's Mina."

He shook her hand firmly, "Nice meetin' ya kid, the name's Frank. Where'd you learn that hand shit?" he was talking about her healing his face.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"We just committed a felony together." He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm a mutant. It's my gig." She shrugged innocently.

Frank's phone started ringing, he reached in his pocket and pulled it out to answer, "Yeah boss? Alright… I'm on my way." He put his phone away and looked at Mina, "Well, it's been fun kid. But I gotta get back to work."

Mina smiled at him and nodded, "Sure has been. See you around the strip, Frank?"

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you kid."


	10. Chapter 10

**We apologize to anyone who may have tried to submit answers for write-ins by using the FFN app as the messages and reviews don't always come through, right away if it all. Please use the browser so that we get your submissions.**

**Disciple- Here we are again. Things are going to be getting interesting and now the only way to go is up. Will there be twists and turns? Maybe... Cliffhangers? Well, Son of the Mourning is one of the authors so... More than likely. Be grateful we're now getting to the good stuff.**

**SOTM- cliffhanger is my middle name. I lied. It's plot twists. **_**"But SOTM, you said this wasn't a sequel!"**_** It's not. **_**"What do you mean?"**_** Well, let me break it down for you in Morse Code.**

**.-.. . .- ...- . .- .-. . ...- .. . .—**

**We are aware some of the clubs mentioned do not exist in Las Vegas. They are made up for legal purposes. *SOTM yells from somewhere in the back in her best Ice Cube impression* FUCK THE POLICE!**

*****EVERYONE LOOK AT THE NEW AESTHETIC COVER PHOTO*****

* * *

Cable found himself wandering the strip and then felt compelled to go a club he saw called FlashTeca's. Upon entering he was taken aback to see the male members of the X-Men, including Nightcrawler and Colossus sitting in the VIP section. What furthered his surprise was that they were joined not only by Mystique and Victor Creed but also who appeared to be his old nemesis. He couldn't see their faces but recognized some of their features. A long blond ponytail, a mechanical arm and short black hair. They were all sitting around and enjoying themselves with conversations and drinks.

There was some type of techno music playing in the background. The D.J. had blue hair and a dark beard and was wearing sunglasses inside. Nightcrawler waved Cable over when he saw him. Cable took a couple of steps towards them but stopped when he saw Mina. She was sitting in the lap of the man with the mechanical arm and Domino was cuddled up to the guy with the ponytail. Despite being waved over, he couldn't shake the feeling that the best thing for him to do was not to join them but instead leave and not come back.

As he turned to leave the club, the D.J. began his introductions on the P.A. System. "Alright folks, time for our next dancers to come to the stage. They'll be giving the most erotic of lap dances to the gentlemen they're currently sitting on. Give it up for the mother, daughter pair. Mina Kila Mamittuk and Neena 'Don't Call Me Uma,' Thurman!"

Cable turned to walk away when they D.J. addressed him by name. "Hey, Cable! Over here."

Cable turned around and saw the man without his headphones, sunglasses and his beard were gone. It was the same blue-haired man from his dream days ago.

"You got the right idea, Nathan. Leaving is the best thing you can do for her. Follow what instincts you still have. Use what little sense you still got."

Cable woke up and hit his head on top of the van after he sat up. He grunted in frustration over it. "Get out of my head you son of a bitch!"

* * *

Colossus walked into Professor Xavier's office and closed the door behind himself after, once again, hitting his head on the top of the door frame. He remained standing until the professor motioned for him to sit.

"Piotr, how are you feeling today?" Charles asked.

Colossus sighed. "Still not understand why she break up with me. Wish could talk to her."

"I can tell by the way in which you're speaking that you are still distraught. Lucky for you, you might get that chance. If you accept this mission," Charles replied.

Colossus perked up. "What do you mean?"

"We figured out where they are going. This footage was captured by a security camera," Charles answered and pushed a button that lowered a white screen and dimmed the lights.

He pushed another button on his computer that turned on a projector. On the screen, the footage began to play. It was footage from the dashcam that Mina warned them about. They watched the officer pull them over and walk up to the window. They could hear the chatter on the radio and the questions that he was asking Domino. Next, Deadpool could be seen sneaking out of the other side of the van and crawling around behind the cop, quickly jumping up and knocking him out while screaming about not going back to jail. Not before they heard Domino tell the officer that they were headed to Las Vegas. The footage cut out as soon as Deadpool ripped it out of the police car dashboard.

Colossus waited for the video to end before speaking, looking at him with concern and confusion, "But Mina's birthday is in February."

Ignoring his comment, "That video footage was recorded in Jean, Nevada. A mere one to two hours outside of Las Vegas. So, we'll be sending you there to find Mina and bring her home. I don't care about Domino, Cable or Wade Wilson. Bring Mina back."

"Bring Mina back?" Colossus he repeated with concern.

"Bring her home Piotr, isn't that what you want?" Charles asked, leaning his elbow on the desk and putting his fingers to his temple.

"Well… yes, of course. But- but what if she doesn't want to come back home? What if she still-"

Charles cut him off, "She isn't safe, Piotr. Not with the X-Force. You know what they get into and you see that Cable is trying to _corrupt_ her. Make her see the truth, the reality of things; that she's safer back home. Back home with _you_."

Colossus began nodding slowly, letting everything sink in, "I understand but the letter she left me-"

"Mina has always been afraid of commitment. That goes for her studies as well as her work. Her relationship with you is no different, and I'm afraid that it stems from insecurity." Charles sighed heavily, looking at a framed picture of a younger Mina standing next to him at the front of the mansion. "Perhaps it was me pushing her too hard to exceed."

"Every parent wants their child to be the best they can be, Professor."

"And Mina was at her best with you." Charles gave him a small smile.

Colossus rubbed the back of his neck and pulled the letter out, "I don't know about that. She said- wrote all these things that I did wrong. But I didn't know… if I did… then maybe I could have made her happy."

Charles scowled, "It's typical Mina, finding little things that make her the slightest bit uncomfortable and she blows them out of proportion. I'll admit that I may have hinted towards your proposal, but I couldn't help but be excited."

"Really?" Colossus perked up.

"What father wouldn't want to walk his daughter down the aisle to an upstanding man such as yourself?" Charles smiled.

"So… you are saying that Mina got ice feet?"

"The term is cold feet, but yes. Precisely. If you had the chance to talk to her, like you said, perhaps you two can come to a mutual and mature understanding of each other." Charles smiled with his chin in the palm of his hand again.

"You're right. I shall leave immediately. You have my word, Professor. I will bring Mina home."

Once Colossus left his office, Charles moved his chair around the desk and went to the panel on the wall. After scanning his retinal image and his handprint, the bookcase and wall slid aside, allowing him to pass. Hank was standing at the console in the center of the room. He was in the process of checking for any transmissions on the Universal C.B. Frequencies. Hoping they might pick up something from the recent target that had gotten away with the supply cargo or better yet, Mina. Suddenly an encrypted transmission came through that Hank deciphered as quickly as he could. They caught the end of it.

"We have located the targets. They are in Las Vegas, Nevada. One target has a mechanical left arm that has the capabilities to cause fatal injury. The other is a well-known mutant. Proceed with caution. Monitor only, do not attempt to engage. We have sent The Asset to detain and bring them in. Hail Hydra!"

* * *

He looked everywhere for her, crossing the street and looking at the hotel he knew they were staying at. They had parked at the edge of the strip and he figured she stayed on the same side of the road. He was about to cross the street again, hoping that she went back to the van or something. When he looked before crossing, he saw a limousine coming towards him, so he waited.

On top the of Limo was a woman in a wedding dress. A very ugly woman. It was Deadpool.

Lifting the front of his dress, he showed everyone on the street his downstairs mix up. "I'M OLD WADE! I GOT A MAN-GINA!"

After watching a bald guy wearing a shirt with a picture of Stan Lee on it throw up in the curb from the site, Cable was also about to be sick, but he needed to find Mina. "WADE! WHERE'S SAVIOR?!"

He bent over, looking at him through his legs, "Hey Cable, check out my Moon's over my Hammy!"

"DAMN IT, WADE! WHERE'S MINA?!" he yelled back as they passed by. Traffic on the strip was always bumper to bumper and slow. Cable thought about jumping in the limo to see if Mina was in there.

"She's living like a princess!" He laughed.

"YOU MEAN EXCA-"

"CHECK THE PALACE!"

Cable didn't have much else to go on, so he stayed on his side of the strip and quickly started walking towards the casino Deadpool told him. He was waiting for the cross walk to turn colors when he saw her in the crowd. His mechanical eye spotting her the second it made facial recognition.

"SAVIOR!" he called out to her.

"YES, INDEED SIR, JESUS SAVES!" a fanatic preacher shouted at him as he walked by.

Cable sneered at him, "God damn it."

"YOU HEAR THAT MY CHILDREN?! THIS MAN HAS SEEN THE LIGHT! HE KNOWS THE PATH OF THE RIGHTEOUS!"

"Get the fuck out of here with that shit." He shoved him hard in the shoulder and started jogging to catch up with Mina.

He saw her walk past the valet and into the main entrance of the casino. When he finally entered it was a lot louder than expected, so he called out for her, "Mina!"

"NINA!"

"PINTA!"

"THE SANTA MARIA!"

A bunch of drunk men started shouting with him, laughing at their poor joke and making Cable even angrier. He was walking down the steps when he saw her in the distance, looking at the artwork on the ceilings and the statues placed around the main casino floor.

Unfortunately for Cable, someone else saw Mina as well.

* * *

Ulysses Klaue was standing at the craps table with a crowd of people watching him roll the dice. Dressed sharply in his expensive, custom-tailored suit. His slacks were black with the faintest hint of pinstripe, the white sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, his left arm obviously prosthetic. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, and his pale blue tie was loosened around his neck, yet still tucked under his darker blue vest. There were three busty women standing off to the side that were trying to get his attention. His bodyguard, Frank was standing behind him with his eyes on alert for any threats.

Ulysses had a large stack of chips in front of him that just doubled in size. He looked up to the dealer and was going to say something smart ass but something over his shoulder caught his eye. A woman who wasn't interested in anything gambling wise, she was walking around and looking at the art of the casino. He didn't peg her as the typical tourist, she didn't have her cell out or a camera taking photos. She was wearing a simple black fitted t-shirt and a white skirt, she also put the grey beanie on that she had leant to Frank in their escape.

"_Sir,"_ the dealer called to him again, "Your bet, sir?"

He snapped out of it, "What?"

He took his eyes off her for a second and lost her, not hearing if he would like to bet all in. "Yeah, whatever." He answered nonchalantly and tried to look over the crowd for her.

The people around his table clapped and cheered, causing more people to come over and crowd him. He was getting frustrated and started to walk away.

"SIR!" the dealer called out angrily, "Your roll, please."

He pushed the dice towards him, and the women started cheering, one tried to press herself against him. He shrugged her off and grabbed the dice. He finally spotted Mina wandering towards the high-stake poker rooms, face lighting up in awe at the lights and slots she was passing.

Without looking, he threw the dice and walked away. The crowd around his table went insane. He had doubled his money, yet he wasn't focused on that. He was more interested in the woman with the beanie.

Ulysses started to walk away, leaving his $100k in chips at the table. Frank did a double-take over his shoulder, seeing his boss walk away from that much money. A few patrons tried to slide in towards his large chip stack.

Frank pushed them out of the way and pointed to the dealer, "Cash him out. Be quick about it."

Ulysses didn't make a straight beeline for her, like a predator stalking its prey, he watched from a distance and blended in. He stopped at random slot machines, pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket, slipping a $100 bill out of his money clip and putting it into a machine. He hit the max bet button and started walking away, following Mina as she walked.

Once again, he won it big. Hitting the slots progressive bonus and setting the machine off with lights and music. Frank had walked up to the machine right as Ulysses walked away, wanting to know what the hell his problem was for leaving him. Frank was left once again to deal with the crowd and cashing out the winnings.

Ulysses kept following Mina, getting closer and closer, winning at each slot machine he touched in the process and pissing off Frank even more.

"Get back here, damn it. I ain't your fucking purse!" Frank called out to him as he waited for the next ticket to be printed before pocketing it.

He ignored his bodyguard, eyes wandering from her head to her toes, wanting to introduce himself to the woman in the beanie with a great ass. Ulysses stopped in his tracks when she turned around suddenly to a man yelling.

"Savior!"

Mina spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Seeing Cable flag her down as he called out to her. She stopped walking and adjusted her purse as she waited for him to catch up. "Hey, how are you feeling-"

"How am I feeling?!" he said angrily, "How the fuck do you think I feel? I got my ass handed to me by the biggest fucking woman I've ever seen in my life, then I wake up in a hot ass van with no idea where the fuck you went!"

Mina put her hands up, taking a cautious step back, "Hey man, you need to calm the fuck down."

Cable took two steps forward, closing in on her, "Don't fuckin' tell me to calm down."

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo, you're not the only one who got ditched, Cable. Look around! Does it look like I have any fucking company? Dom and Wade bounced as soon as we checked into the hotel." She argued, matching his intensity.

"You can't just wander off like that-" he started to scold her.

Mina shoved her finger in his chest, "Don't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do!"

Cable swatted her finger away, "Stop playing these petty games, Savior. I'm not Colossus. You know what I want."

"No, I don't actually." She shot back, "Other than like every other man in my life, you want to put me under your thumb."

He shook his head, getting angrier by the second, "You don't know shit about me!"

Mina poke him hard in the chest again, "I know you're a fucking asshole-"

Cable grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, with his metal hand, he roughly shoved it to the back of her head. He bent his head down and kissed her forcefully, breathing hard against each other's lips.

Mina didn't like it. Not like this. She didn't lean into the kiss, she was pissed. Her muffled screams could be heard as she struggled to pull away from him.

Ulysses watched everything unfold, unable to hear anything either of them were saying. At first, he was disheartened to see the woman he had been interested in involved with another man. That quickly changed to anger when he saw them argue and the way the other man treated her.

Frank finally caught up to him when "What the fuck is your problem?"

Looking up to see what he was staring at; he didn't realize that it was Mina because she was blocked by Cable's massive frame. "The fuck you lookin' at?" he asked Ulysses.

Before he could answer, Mina had finally managed to pull away from Cable. Quickly bringing her fist up, keeping it straight like Frank taught her, and decking Cable in the jaw. His head went up and to the right, surprised that she hit him, let alone that solid.

"DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she screamed at him.

Ulysses didn't wait to react, he already started charging forward to save the damsel in distress. Until Frank put a hand on his chest and blocked him, "Nuh-uh. Nope. Not our monkey, not our circus. You don't even know her."

"But I want to know her!" was the only rebuttal that Ulysses had.

Mina started storming off, Cable chasing after her again and calling for her, "Mina, wait! Just wait a fucking second and let's talk about this shit!"

Hearing Mina's name being called out caught Frank's attention. He hadn't been paying attention or caring who the dysfunctional couple fighting in the casino was. It happened all the time, they were in Vegas.

"Fuck off, Cable!" she yelled over her shoulder. "You didn't want to fucking talk a few minutes ago! Just leave me alone!"

That name caught Frank's attention even more. He remembered that the kid told him she was a mutant, but he didn't know there were more of them here, and he certainly didn't know that she was involved with the one who just tried to rob his boss.

Frank pointed at Ulysses without looking, "Stay here."

Cable stopped in his tracks, no longer following or looking at Mina. He saw that man again. The one from the back of the truck and across the street from the Mansion that night they left. He was at the Blackjack table wearing a black blazer over a red shirt with white lettering that said 'MARVEL'.

The man looked up from dealing cards to the people at his table, lowering his black aviator glasses to look at Cable and give him a wink.

Twisting his neck and tensing his shoulders, Frank popped his neck loudly and moved in on their position. "Hey kid, this jackass bothering you too?"

Mina stopped walking, turning at the sound of Frank's voice. She smiled cheerfully, brightening up upon seeing him, "Frank!"

Cable spun around, not realizing that Frank was coming up from behind, "Who the fuck-"

Frank already had a pistol out and pointed at Cable's face, "Well, well, well. Didn't learn your lesson the first time?"

"This doesn't concern you, Castle. Back off, she's mine." Cable growled through grit teeth. His hand slowly reaching for his own weapon.

"Nah, kids with me. She said she wanted to be left alone, and that's what you're gonna do." Frank threatened.

Cable looked over his shoulder at Mina, cautious of the pistol nearly pressed to his forehead, "Tell him you're with me, Savior. Remember where you come from."

Mina gave Cable a smirk, speaking to Frank, "I've never seen this man before in my life."

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" a woman screamed as she walked out of the bathrooms that they were standing next to.

Everyone in the casino panicked and started running. Security came out and started surrounding them. Mina took the opportunity and ducked into a crowd of people, ripping off the beaning as she fled.

"The fuck you doing here, Cable?" Frank demanded.

Cable glared at him, still very aware of the gun in his face, "None of your fucking business."

Frank pressed the barrel flush against his forehead, pushing forward to make his point, "Gotta disagree with you there. See, you just tried to rob us. Key word on "tried", and a few days later your ugly mug shows up again."

Breathing hard and anticipating his next move cautiously, Cable's hand slowly reached for his knife that was strapped to his thigh as he spoke, "Brought my lady to a nice romantic getaway. Mercs gotta take a vacation too. Ain't that right, Castle? _Little family_ _outing._"

Frank clicked his tongue, ignoring the jab at his deceased family, "Yeah, I'd believe that if the kid didn't just throw you under the bus. What do you want with her?"

He didn't want to show Frank his cards. He needed to get Mina as far away from Frank as he could, because if he was here, that meant his boss wasn't far away. "Like I said, we're on vacation," he said through grit teeth.

Ulysses tried to go after Mina but lost her in the crowd of tourists. He picked up her beanie off the floor that she had tossed, the only thing he could find of the woman who caught his attention. Frank saw Ulysses wander off again and made the quick decision to hit Cable with the pistol. It was too populated of an area to take a shot at him, point blank or not. Cable saw it coming, his psychic powers anticipating the blow. What he didn't see coming was the KA-BAR knife from the left and stabbing him in the outer thigh, right above where the knee bent.

Frank quickly twisted the knife before pulling it out. Making sure to leave a messy wound that would be nearly impossible to stop the bleeding and stitch easily. Before following his boss, Frank gave Cable a warning, "The kid falls under my protection. Mine. You already learned the hard way of what happens when you fuck with shit that falls under my protection, even though you pulled a titanium wall in front of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disciple Author's Note: Sorry for the time it took to get this up. I just became a homeowner so that took a lot of time. We're at it again though.**

**SOTM-Big delay on my part for work stress, then we had that big ass storm and my shit flooded. House and family okay. Just sucked ass.**

**So what would you guys think if we did a podcast? Going over out ideas and thought processes as well as answer whatever questions or reviews you guys have.**

* * *

Cable managed to get out of the Casino in another crowd, trailing blood with every painful limp he took. He was more pissed than he was in pain, damning the name Frank Castle with every fiber of his being. He couldn't understand where he went wrong with her, he was doing everything like he was supposed to. Everything that Mina wanted last time. Time… Cable spit at the ground angrily as he crossed the street again.

Then he lost her again, all because of the fucking Punisher playing hero. He should have seen him coming, that was the part that worried him. The closer he got to Mina, the more out of tune he was with his powers. She was having the opposite effect on him than she was supposed to.

Cable walked into the hotel and punched his bloodied fist against the button for Mina's floor. He didn't have the strength to chase after her, and she had to come back for sleep sometime. He also needed a place to stay, not having a chance to check into a hotel of his own.

After making quick work of the door with his knife and his biotic eye, he entered her room and went straight for the bathroom. He felt around the wall for the light switch, squinting as the bright fluorescent lights came on. He left a bloody trail everywhere he went while he was trying to seal his wound.

He kicked off his boots then his pants, moving to sit at the edge of the tub. He turned on the water and splashed his wound clean as best he could before using one of the towels as a makeshift bandage. Growling in pain, he cursed Frank under his breath and went to the bathroom counter. He fumbled through all of Mina's makeup and personal hygiene bags, looking for something to stop the bleeding and close the wound.

All he found were some small cotton swabs and some rubbing alcohol. Not liking those options, he limped back into the main sitting area of the hotel. Going straight for the mini bar and grabbing a bottle of Everclear and ignoring the price on the small menu sitting above it. He went back to the edge of the tub, grabbed another towel and wedged it into his mouth firmly, biting down to brace from his next actions. He twisted off the cap of the bottle and tossed it somewhere in the tub by his feet. He tipped the bottle carefully, pouring the alcohol over his still bleeding wound.

That's where Mina found him, grunting in pain and bleeding all over her bathroom. "Dude, that's a terrible waste of booze."

Cable looked up at her, with the towel still firmly between his teeth, "Fuck off."

"Fuck you, this is my hotel room." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Couldn't you go die in your own room, or Wade's?"

He put the bottle on the floor beside the tub, taking the towel and trying to pat dry his wound, "This is your fault, you know."

"My fault _you _got stabbed?" she asked defensively.

"How do you know Castle?" he asked frankly.

Wade's muffled voice could be heard through the wall, "_I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!"_

Both ignoring his comment, Mina replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

His head spun so fast that his hair fell into his eyes, "Don't bullshit me, Mina. He knew you and stabbed me because he said you were with him. Tell me what the fuck is going on."

"I ain't gotta tell you shit." She said stubbornly.

He struggled to stand up, stepping out of the tub completely in just his black briefs and his light grey shirt, "Tell me why you were fucking around with the guy that put a bullet in my gut last week. You fucking owe me that much!"

Her jaw dropped slightly, "What- no… really? You're shitting me."

Cable mentally breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't know Frank as well as he thought she did. He needed to get her far away from Frank and his boss. "Look at what he did to my fucking leg!"

"I didn't know." She said honestly, "You sure it was him? He seemed so nice."

"Nice and Frank Castle don't mix." He shook his head and limped closer to her, "Does he know who you are?"

"He knows my name." she shrugged.

He didn't believe her, "Damn it, Mina. Does he know what you can do?"

She cringed a bit and avoided eye contact, "I healed him…"

He balled his fist but clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He didn't want to let his temper show, it seemed to only push her farther away. "Mina, I can't protect you if you don't tell me these things."

She got defensive again, "I don't remember asking you for shit."

"You're too fucking difficult sometimes." He growled. "If Castle tells his boss about you, he's gonna come for you."

Mina blinked twice slowly, "His boss is…"

"A very dangerous arms dealer who would auction you off to the highest bidder in the black-market slave auction." He broke it down for her. "His boss is the one who took out Colossus. They're the wrong people to be involved with, Mina."

"You know, at first I thought you were jerking off in here." She ignored his comment, but she did take his words to heart. "All the whining and crying going on."

"I ain't fucking crying. I'm sweating because it's so fucking hot in here." He wiped his forehead on his bicep and looked back down at his wound.

"Or it's the blood loss."

"That too." He agreed nonchalantly, "Go get my pack, will ya?"

Mina rolled her eyes dramatically, tilting her head back and sighing loudly, "Ugh…. Just fucking ask me already."

He finally looked up at her, "Savior, will you hurry the fuck up and heal me already?" scowling as he added, "Please."

She narrowed her eyes right back at him, "Give me a reason why I should. You've been nothing but a dick to me this whole trip."

He stood up straight and looked dead at her, "I'm the only one here ain't I? The only one not to run out on you."

Quirking a brow, the corner of her mouth turned up, "So, you're saying it's because of lack of options."

"Don't forget lack of blood." He added sarcastically. Seeing that she wasn't making the move to heal him, he took a deep breath and spoke with a softer tone, "As much as you hate it, I'm all you got left. You don't want to go back to New York, and I ain't gonna make you. I'm the only one that's able to keep your daddy and Castle off your back."

She perked up, "You mean… you won't let my dad find me?"

Sighing, he motioned his head, "Come here." When she stepped up to him and looked up, he spoke again, "I promise I'll keep you hidden. You can come with me, Vegas ain't gotta be our last stop."

"Why would you…" Mina's words trailed off as she watched his droop as he lost his balance.

The blood loss finally caught up to him. He was pale and covered in sweat, she grabbed him around the middle and stepped by his side. She slung his fleshed arm over her shoulder and led him out of the bathroom.

"Oh shit, my bad." She apologized when he ran into the doorframe.

"Less talk. More healing." He groaned and fell onto the bed awkwardly.

Mina took a knee in front of him, extending his leg out and twisting it inward to see the wound on the side of his knee. "Damn, Cable." Mina's hands carefully touched the area around the wound. "Brace yourself."

He was sitting up awkwardly on the bed, leaning back on one hand while toasting the half bottle of Everclear he brought with him from the bathroom. Tilting his head back, he took several large drinks from it and let out a loud exhale, "Ready."

When the dull white light glowed under her cupped hands, she watched as the wound began to close. Unlike last time, the wound didn't heal with flesh. Instead, it healed with the metallic skin like his arm and neck.

"I may be a doctor, and a mutant, and a mutant doctor, but I have no idea what the fuck just happened." she admitted.

He looked down at his leg and saw what she was talking about. He cursed violently and threw the bottle of liquor at the wall opposite of him, "**FUCK!**"

That startled Mina, causing her to jump and fall on her ass, "What the fuck, Cable?!"

He had his hands covering his face, elbows resting on his knees. "I thought I had more time…"

Sensing this was a difficult topic, she scrambled off the carpeted floor and put a hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me."

"The virus… it's taking over faster when I'm injured. Every time I get hurt it kicks in to heal me, but it leaves it's mark on me." He explained. "I'm dying with every breath I take."

"If you think that-"

"I know it. That's why I'm sticking around you, Mina." He finally looked up at her, "I just wanted to spend the little time I got left with you. My last moments as a man to be with you."

"So I can heal you." She stated

"I'm not expecting you to clear me of this shit." He lied. "I've had this coming a long time."

The guilt hit her hard. "Cable… I didn't know." This was a lot to put on her shoulders.

"Could be a year or two. Idunno," he shrugged and looked away, "That's why I'm always jumping around everywhere. Thought you would wanna come with me next time I jump." He was talking about going through time. "Your daddy can't find you if he doesn't know _when _to look for you."

It finally clicked for her, "Oh you can jump through time? Shit could have saved me from my last fucked up relationship. Can we to back to then?" she laughed.

"That a yes, then?" he sat up straight, reaching out to her waist and pulling her in between his legs. "Give a dying merc his last wish?"

Mina leaned into him, bowing her head down and kissing him willingly.

* * *

Frank walked into the basement office/hotel room and walked up to the sink. Ulysses was pouring himself a drink. Frank didn't know or really care if Ulysses noticed his blood-stained hands. His boss walked up to the counter and set down a glass of whiskey in front of him with a smile and a nod. Frank nodded in thanks but kept his focus on cleaning his hands. He then noticed Ulysses still standing in front of him staring.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

His boss smirked. "You should use a touch of Peroxide. It will be better for getting the blood off."

Frank rolled his eyes with a frustrated grunt. "Hey, Lekan! Bring me some Peroxide!" There was no response. "Lekan?" Still no answer. "Where is that worthless Puerto Rican?"

Ulysses laughed. "He's at his other job."

Frank scoffed. "Other job. Just say that he's helping upstairs."

Ulysses chuckled. "So, tell me," he began to change the subject. "Where did the blood come from? Seems you had an eventful night."

Frank sighed, "I was going to bring that up just now. I was helping a girl who was being accosted. I did what I usually do and got involved."

"What is the point?" Ulysses asked, wanting Frank to hurry up with it.

"The man I wound up fighting was the mutant known as Cable." Watching the other man out of the corner of his eye.

Ulysses eyes narrowed in anger. "What is he doing here? Do you think he found us and tracked us down?"

Frank shook his head. "I don't think so, but he knows we're here no-"

Frank was cut off when Ulysses grabbed him by throat with his mechanical arm and slammed him into the nearest wall. "Now he knows we're here and will come for us again! You told me he is psychic so now our entire operation is at risk!"

Franks face turned red as he struggled for air, "I don't... I don't think he... knows everything. He... was focused on the girl," he said through struggled breaths.

Ulysses let him go when he threw him to the floor. "For your sake I hope so. Tell me about this girl." He took the moment to check his hair and suit in the mirror. His drastic change of personality wild as ever.

While Ulysses put a cigar in his mouth and lit it, Frank thought carefully about Mina. He didn't want to incur his bosses temper again so he decided to omit a few details and change some others if needed.

"I'm not sure who she was, and I didn't get a name. Just saw that he was hurting her, so I stepped in. He recognized me and said he was here with her. One thing lead to another and I stabbed him. I am certain he doesn't know anything more. He was too distracted."

Ulysses exhaled the smoke in his mouth. "For your sake, I hope you're right. Now if you'll excuse, I need to go upstairs and see if Lekan can hack security footage and find someone for me."

* * *

The ringing of the hotel phone woke Mina up. She was tangled naked in the sheets with Cable. She stretched out her back and arms, yawning as she blindly felt around the nightstand for the loud intrusion.

"Whutchu want?" she said groggily through the mouthpiece she had smushed to her face.

"Come have breakfast with me downstairs. They have an omelet bar." The perky voice replied.

Mina scrunched her nose, "Why, so you can just ignore me and ditch me again? Fuck off, Dom."

Still drunk, she slammed the phone down on the receiver and buried her head back into the pillow. Cable rolled closer and draped his arm over her. Humming in approval, "Fuck 'em."

Mina woke up again a few hours unsure of where she was at first. There was an arm wrapped around her that she didn't recognize either. Once she rubbed her eyes clear, she realized it was Cable's arm. She moved it away and quickly slid up and out of the bed. Cringing with each article of clothing she picked up then her phone started going off again.

Mina answered, "What do you want?"

"Please meet me for breakfast. I want to explain what happened."

Mina gritted her teeth and replied, "Didn't you get my first 'Fuck you'?"

"Bitch, I know you're hungry." Dom clicked her tongue.

"Fine. I'm on my way." Mina rolled her eyes and looked back over her shoulder at a sleeping naked Cable. "I need an exit stage right, anyway."

Mina slipped out the room quietly after using her powers to keep Cable asleep, just like she did to Colossus back at the Mansion. She didn't want to go through the awkward morning after bullshit. Her plan was to leave for a bit and give him time to get his shit and get out. Mina knew guys like Cable would understand the protocol.

Domino greeted her with a smile, "Hey there sunshine"

"Eat a dick." Mina flipped her off as they both got on the elevator.

They just missed a group of men who got off the elevator next to them. Neither party seeing the other. The group of men proceeded towards Mina's room.

Mina kept her head down, with her sunglasses and hair covering most of her face. She was wearing a pair of light blue tight fitted jeans, a white tank top and a loose but faded hoodie.

"Why don't you just sober yourself up?" Domino suggested from across the table.

Mina quickly grabbed the pot of coffee from the waiter who had just walked up. "S'not hangover."

Domino's brows went up as she slowly nodded, "Ah, just the lack of coffee bitch this morning."

Once her large dose of creamer and sweet n low was added, she took a slow yet lengthy sip from her cup. Exhaling all the tension from her body, "I could have ordered room service. Then I wouldn't have to put up with this."

"So how are you liking Vegas so far?" Domino changed the topic and sipped her lemon water.

"I've seen nothing but violence and hookers. It's been great." She said sarcastically.

Domino looked around for their waiter, doing a double take at a man she swore was just looking at them. He wasn't looking at her anymore but she thought he kept glancing.

"…and then Cable stayed the night."

Domino snapped out if it, spinning her head to look at Mina, "Cable what?"

"Did you invite me here to ignore me face to face?" Mina crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat.

"Mina, it's not like that. I had some shit to sort out for our stay here in Vegas. I don't want Xavier catching up to us and ruining the party." She tried to explain.

Mina wasn't buying it, "You couldn't have just told me that? Instead of leaving an ominous note like that. I didn't come here to play an RPG. I came to get wasted and have a good time with my mom while also avoiding my horrible break up and daddy issues."

"I fucked up. Can we start over?" Domino begged.

"Fuck it. Sure." Mina was tired of being upset and hoped they could start enjoying their vacation.

Domini smiled at her, "So what were you saying? You met a guy last night?"

Mina continued her story, "So yeah, this guy totally helped me kick ass in this bar fight. Then Cable caught up to me, he was hella pissed we left him in the van B-T-DUBS."

"So, tell me about this guy. Was he a good lay?"

"What guy?"

"The one from the bar. You hooked up with him, right?" Domino asked as she bit into her toast.

Mina gave her a look, half hidden behind her sunglasses, "My night wasn't _that_ busy."

Domino mirrored her concerned expression, "But you said he spent the night."

"I said Cable spent the night. Are _you_ hung over?"

Domino dropped her toast, luckily it landed butter side up, "YOU SLEPT WITH CABLE?!"

Mina cringed, "Why are you yelling? It's too early for that."

"Answer the question, Mina." She demanded.

"What's it to you? You're not jealous, are you? Dude, you said you weren't into him." Mina was invoking bro code laws.

She made a face, "Hell no I don't want Cable! Mina, you just got out of a really…. Uh…. Really… good relationship, actually. You can't just go jumping into another relationship-"

"Whoa! I never said I was dating Cable. Let's just make that clear."

"But you're fucking him. It's just as bad- no, it's worse." Domino pointed a finger at her.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Never said I was fucking him either."

She scowled, "I find it hard to believe that after spending the whole trip trying to get into your pants, that Cable 'just spent the night.' Come on."

"Well he did get in my pants." Mina giggled, wiggling her eyes brows at Domino.

"Mina!" Domino scolded.

She shrugged, "Dude, I swear we didn't fuck." Mina's eyes traveled over Domino's shoulder, looking at a man who was staring at her. She kept talking, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Maybe he wasn't looking at her, just near her. "We just messed around a bit. We're just having fun."

"Messed around? Like second base and that's it?" Domino pried.

"A finger bang and some oral," Mina waved to the guy looking at her, "Dude, you know that guy?"

Turning to see what she was talking about, "What guy?"

"The dude in the hat keeps looking over here." Mina pointed at him.

It was the same man that Domino saw. "Don't look. Eyes at me."

"Oh great, another stalker."

"Mina, on three I am using my luck and we're heading out," Domino advised.

"But my food…"

Once Domino counted three, they stood up and headed out when a pot of coffee was spilled on the man after he moved over by the payphone. They were halfway down the street when he reemerged. His pace quickened when theirs did. Eventually they were at a run and so was he. Keeping up with them while they ran down every alleyway they could find.

When Domino saw the taco shop they were passing, she grabbed Minas arm and pulled her to the left with her. As they were approaching the back of the green and black building, a door opened and an angry looking, stout Puerto Rican man waved frantically waved them over.

Once they were through the door, he flipped off the man chasing them with his thumb and middle finger sticking out before slamming the door shut. There were a few bangs before everything went silent.

After another moment he turned to the two women. "We've been expecting you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disciple-****Sorry for the late update. Unpacking is taking forever and then I got sick so it took us forever to get this done. The fault lies with me. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. ****Now the question, will this be a cliff hanger? Gotta read to find out**

**SOTM- so we're gonna do the podcast but we need you guys to have some shit for us to talk about. either questions you have for us on our thought processes or any lingering questions about sof or what you THINK is going on in vmv and we'll talk about it. It's not gonna be scripted (save us all) and pretty much raw shit of us talking. I'm probably going to be high the whole time...**

**We know we owe write ins we are getting there. we promise. we're gonna talk about you in the podcast.**

**Deadpool- Hi. You readers seriously let me down. Leave them more reviews. The more reviews you leave, the more ME you get! *****Whispering* Demand more Deadpool**

* * *

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…" a deep voice tusked.

Cable rolled over and sat up groggily, "Mina?"

The blue haired man chuckled, "Man, you just don't quit, do ya?"

Cable rubbed his face and took a few drops breaths and looked around. "Who're you?"

Letting out a low whistle, his brows went up, "Still hungover I see. You know she drugged you and left right?"

"Huh? Nah, what?" He wasn't himself. "Who the fuck are you and where's Mina?"

"Man, you're just as stupid as you look." He said and sat up straight, "I'm you."

"Me?"

"Well what's left of you." He shrugged and gave a mock frown.

"Get out." He ordered and looked around the room, "Mina?!"

"You really should listen to yourself." He snorted and slapped his thigh. "Get it? Cuz I'm you."

Cable tried to get up but only managed to sit up straighter, the grogginess still in effect. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I'm the last bit of your humanity. The only part of you that the virus hasn't taken over. I'm the one trying to keep you from doing stupid shit, but you don't seem to wanna listen!"

Cable looked at him and with one eye closed, "Why should I listen to you?"

He got angry, standing up and flipping over the small table, "BECAUSE I WANT TO FUCKING LIVE!"

Cable chuckled, "Ain't you been telling to stay away from the one person who can heal us?"

"So, you have been listening." He scowled and crossed his arms. "You're playing with fire. Haven't you realized we die a little bit every time you're with her?"

He ran a hand over his rough stubble, smirking at last night's memories, "Didn't get hurt last night, in fact she healed me just right."

The blue haired man scoffed, "Are you forgetting getting your ass handed to you by the Punisher? Or getting your head bashed in by Colossus?"

The smirk faded instantly, "Colossus? That never-"

"Rise and shine, Techno Destructo. School of hard knocks is about to start." He got up and walked towards the door, pausing before he opened it to look back at him, "The next time you see Mina, she won't be yours."

* * *

Cable woke up being unable to breathe. Colossus had ripped him out of the bed by his neck and was yelling at him in Russian as he held him above his head in his metallic form.

"Hey Cable, how's it hanging?" Logan laughed and nodded towards his very naked and still hard dick.

"Ya ub'yu tebya!" Colossus tightened his grip and started to shake him.

Scott came into the room last and tapped his elbow, "Hey pal, remember we still need to interrogate him."

"Fuck… you." Cable spat

"Where's Savior?" Scott asked bluntly, standing beside both men with his arms crossed.

Colossus loosened his grip on his throat but shook him violently, "Where is she?!"

"What's it to you? She left your ass in the dust." Cable choked out a rough laugh, "She wants a real man, said you weren't hitting the right spots. Don't worry _Big Guy_, I hammered it out for her."

Logan laughed with him, "No way you fucked her."

Cable held up two fingers to Colossus, "Smell familiar?"

Cable was thrown around the room like a rag doll. His head getting slammed through the drywall twice and breaking a rib or two on the dresser. He tried to use his metal arm to block the right hook of Colossus' massive shiny fist.

He was hit with the shock of pain when his arm broke. Cable tucked his arm in protectively, looking down and seeing all his metal gone from his elbow down. Being with Mina last night must have healed him from the virus and going off the fact that it wasn't crawling its way back down his arm meant that it mostly worked.

"Mina is coming home." Colossus said firmly, no longer punching Cable repetitively in the face.

Cable spit out blood on the floor, "She ain't going back to Xavier and she ain't going back to you. Get the hint Tin Can, she got over you in less than a week."

"Apparently she's over you too." Scott teased and started walking towards the door, "Let's go, she isn't here. She took her stuff and ditched his ass."

Cable looked around the now destroyed room, noticing that all the stuff that was thrown around was his. "Yeah, good talk. Ass."

When Cable finally cleaned himself up of his injuries and got dressed, he packed his gear and headed out for the strip. His arm was still broken, and he had it in a makeshift sling from two pillowcases. Despite the ass kicking he just received and the not so subliminal messages his own mind was trying to tell him, he was not giving Mina up.

In his search for her, he spent some time reflecting over his vivid dreams and conversations with the blue haired man. If what he was saying was true, then his self-preservation would be through the roof and he would be working with him, not against in the fight to make Mina his.

He surmised that it must be the virus itself trying to deter him from his goals and trying to hack more and more into his mind.

* * *

Mina and Domino followed Lekan to a stairwell. While they descended, Mina was tired of being silent.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Lekan," he responded without turning around.

Mina snorted when she heard his name and Domino hit her on back of the shoulder and muttered, "Stop it."

They got to the bottom of the stairwell and were met with another locked door. Lekan stood to where the shadows covered half of his body when turned and looked at them with a stern expression. His face half covered.

"Before I let you ladies through to meet the master of the house, there are rules for this establishment in which you are to follow."

Domino rolled her eyes. "Just let us in."

He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. "Fine."

He opened the door and let them through. Domino stopped and shook her head at him. "Cut the act, Lekan. The mysterious bit doesn't work for you."

Lekan rolled his eyes and slammed the door. He then directed Mina and Domino to a room that said, Private Lounge. Mina walked in first and didn't see that Lekan stopped Domino to speak with her again. When she walked into the room, there was a large bar with every liquor bottle imaginable, luxury leather couches and recliners, expensive tables, hookahs across the back wall, black lights and a nice music system.

Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man with long blond hair that he was wearing down and was wearing a long-sleeved black button up shirt with matching slacks. She was a bit taken aback seeing him.

"Welcome," he began. "This is my establishment for mutants only except for the dance club. This Hayward's Place for the Wayward. I am, Hayward. You can call me, Disciple," he finished and held out his hand.

Mina slowly approached and shook his hand. "I'm Mina," she replied.

He gave her a piercing look for a moment before he tilted his head. "You've had quite the life, Mina Kila Mamittuk."

She took a step back. "How do you know about that?"

He chuckled. "When I meet someone, as soon as I look them in the eye or shake their hand, I see specific moments of their life flash in front of my eyes," he was interrupted when she finished.

"Like a flip book..." she trailed off. Something about this conversation seemed too familiar like she was having Deja Vu.

"Pleasure to meet you, Savior. I promise you that no one will be able to find you here. Measures are in place that keep unwelcome mutants out of here. Such as Wade Wilson, Max Eisenhardt, Charles Xavier, Piotr Rasputin and the one called, Logan. To name a few.

"How?" Mina asked surprised.

"Never mind that. Trust me when I tell you that this is a safe place for you, and I promise that you won't be found here."

"Thank you," she said nervously.

Domino then walked into the room and ran up to Disciple and kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss briefly and then pulled away.

"Not while we have others present please," he said.

"I'm sorry. I have missed the hell out you," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disciple-**** SURPRISE! This is us making up for how long it took to post chapter 12**

**SOTM - pay attention. i've been wanting to write this for so long. my heart. the feels. Lights Go Out by VNV Nation is the song referenced **

**every review left deadpool touches himself**

* * *

Mina was seeing red she was so angry. She walked up and shoved her mother as hard as she could. As Domino fell, Disciple reacted on instinct and quickly caught her with one arm around her waist before she hit the floor and lifted her back up to her feet. Domino looked up at her noticeably upset while Disciple stood in between them. She shoved him but he didn't move. He simply glared at Mina.

"You dare? In MY HOUSE?" he shouted.

Mina bared her teeth and looked past him at Domino. "You dare drag me here just so you can see your fucking boyfriend?"

"It's not like that, Mina," Domino replied as she got up.

"The fuck it isn't. You convinced me to come to this shit hole claiming it was for vacation and a break and all the while it was actually so you could see this fucking guy," she screamed and then something clicked. "He's why you ditched me the first fucking day we were here isn't he?"

"Not Hayward. I met with Lekan because he was telling me that," she was interrupted this time.

"Bullshit! Fucking bullshit and I'm done listening to it!"

"Mina, she's telling the truth," Disciple interjected.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you? I don't know you and right now don't want to. So I'm just go ahead and settle with the fact that you're lying for her!" She turned back to Domino, "I'm so done."

"Mina wait!" she called out to her.

"Fuck this- fuck that- fuck you!" Mina held up both middle fingers up as she continued to walk out. "Savior out!"

When she stormed out, she shoved Lekan into a wall when she walked past him. "What the fuck did I do?!"

"You're fucking creepy!" she yelled at him and turned the corner. The only sound they heard at that moment was the steel door slamming at the top of the steps.

Suddenly over the P.A. System a gruff voice was heard. "Quit slamming the God Damned doors!"

Lekan walked by the door rubbing the back of his head and muttered, "Puta de mierda!"

All Disciple could do was sigh while Domino tried not to cry.

* * *

Mina didn't pay too much attention to where she was going, when she ran out of the 'Bunker.' She went down a bunch of dark industrial looking alleys with a red background glow and steam filling the streets.

"And fuck them with their perfect ass relationship and this goddamned rapey ass alley bullshit." She ranted as she went through several twists and turns only to get more lost.

She heard a whistle behind her, jumping as she saw a man leaning against the wall of the hall she just passed. She swore he wasn't there a second ago.

"Jesus fuck nuggets!" she cursed and clutched her chest.

He was wearing an expensive looking gray blazer, with a pop vinyl Iron Man helmet on the front. The aviator sunglasses he'd been wearing at the casino were low on the bridge of his nose. He had a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth and he looked at her over the brim of the sunglasses.

"Fuck nugget… sounds kinky." He chuckled and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Glad to see you're just as jumpy as before."

Mina evened her breathing out, "Before what?"

"Like last time," he said plainly as if she should know what he was referring to.

Mina's eyes narrowed, "I know you?"

He shook his head and pushed his glasses up on his face, "Never mind. You look like a chick that likes to party."

"Oh shit. I'm about to do drugs with a stranger in a back alley." Mina said a loud bluntly. "Why am I excited about this?"

"Bad day at the office?" he gave her a mock frown.

"Bad say at life, bruh." She laughed.

He wiggled the toothpick in his mouth, "I hear that. I find that keeping busy takes our mind off your shit day. So, you got drugs?"

"No, I thought you did." Mina whined, "Man… now this turns into me getting molested."

The man's hands went up in surrender quickly, "Hey no touching! It's against the rules. All watch and no touching just like at the strip club. Sometimes you gotta nudge but that's alright."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Wanna come to a club where people wee on each other?" he pointed towards the hallway behind him.

"What?" she scrunched her nose and backed away.

He snorted and pretended like it wasn't what he meant, "What? That's weird, right? Who'd wanna go to one of those kinds of clubs?"

She started to laugh, bending over to catch her breath, "You're funny, what's your name?"

"You can call me Mr. Fantastic." He finally stood up straight and started walking away from her down the hallway that he pointed to.

"Wait, where are you going?" she called after him as she watched him walk away from her.

Without looking over his shoulder he yelled back, "To your destiny! You should come check it out! Not like you're doing anything better right now!"

Mina looked around each hallway and threw her hands up, "Rabbit hole it is."

Mina could hear loud music the further she went down the hall. Some people were standing in the hallway now. "Ah… underground nightclub then?"

"Something like that. You never know what you find here." He called over his shoulder as she followed him.

"So, is this like one of these dungeon sex clubs?"

"Nah, that would have been down that last right we didn't take." He shook his head and walked through a small metal door frame.

It was a huge refinery or warehouse that had been gutted and replaced with a dance floor, strobe lights and a bar on each side. The beat was loud, and the people were dancing. From what Mina saw, it was a typical club with nothing weird or dangerous going on. Well, aside from the obvious narcotics being done on the table in the VIP section. There was a large glass walled office that overlooked the whole club, the bright lights reflecting off the windows.

A waitress walked by Mina with a large tray of shots and they took as many as they could carry when it was made apparent that they were free.

"A toast!"

Mina held up one of the shots, "What are we toasting to?"

"More of a welcome really," he pursed his lips and shrugged.

They both took the shots back to back until they were all gone. The tequila burned her nose and made her eyes water. "Wait, a welcome for what?"

"Not for! To!" he yelled back over the loud music,

He started dancing and moving backwards towards the center of the dance floor. Mina giggled and followed him with dancing to the loud techno music, "Welcome to what?"

"Welcome to the shit show, kid!" he called out.

* * *

Ulysses Klaue was pacing back and forth impatiently, "Well?"

"Well what?" Frank said from his spot at the desk. He was leaning back in the chair with his boots up on the desk with his ankles crossed.

"Tell me what you found."

Frank had his arms behind his head, "Didn't know I was supposed to be looking for something."

"The mutant." Ulysses huffed impatiently.

"Which one?"

Ulysses spun around and slammed his fist on the surface of the desk, "Cable! What other fucking mutant is there?!"

"Just the one, I think." Frank tried to backtrack on his words, not realizing he let the slip about Mina.

Ulysses reached over and grabbed Frank by the throat, "I DON'T PAY YOU TO THINK!"

Frank remained quiet, trying to support himself on the desk when his feet were no longer touching the floor. Struggling to breathe and stay up.

"**I PAY YOU TO KNOW THINGS!**" he spit in his face.

"I know he's here!" Frank struggled to speak, "I was asking you in case there had been anymore developments since then."

"You're about to develop a black fucking eye." Ulysses threatened.

The door to the office opened, Lekan walked through and looked at both men awkwardly, "Uh… you wanted to see me, boss?"

Ulysses dropped Frank on the desk hard walking towards Lekan, "Four fucking hours ago, where the fuck were you? And don't say working, you haven't done shit around here lately."

He fidgeted awkwardly, "I was working on something for Disciple."

"What's that fucker got you working on that so goddamned important that you can't answer the phone for your fucking boss?!" Ulysses demanded.

Ulysses didn't know that he was also working with Disciple in helping mutants, Lekan started to sweat, "Uh just some delivery shit, I was on the phone taking orders."

"Mother fucker, I tell you what," He pulled out his pistol and held it against the side of his head like a phone, "I don't give a fuck if you're on the phone with God Almighty himself," Ulysses moved the gun to the side of Lekan's head near his ear. "when I call you better click over and see what the fuck I want!"

"Yeah sure, I – I mean Yes, sir." Lekan stuttered.

He pulled the gun away, flicking the safety back on but keeping the hammer pulled back, "I needed you to get some security footage for me, but now we got bigger shit on our hands." He was no longer yelling, once again his mood changing drastically.

"What's going on, boss?"

Frank spoke up, "Cable is in Vegas and he's-"

Ulysses cut him off, "He's got that fucking digital eye on my shit" he walked over to the mini bar along the glass wall, he picked up a scotch glass and made himself a drink, "and something I want."

Lekan nodded his head, "So you need me to use the network to find him?"

Frank shook his head and pulled out guns and weapons from different places in the room one would not normally find them, he started inspecting them and tucking them in various places on himself. "Don't got time for that now, he's here and now he knows we're here and now he knows we know he's here." He lifted the ice bucket on the mini bar and took out a pair of brass knuckles.

"Hey, leave one of those ones. I might need it later." Ulysses said casually as if talking about a commonly used tool.

Lekan opened his mouth a few times and nothing came out at first, "What?"

"He's right." Ulysses agreed. "Go secure the Vibranium, I want men on it 24/7. Frank do what you do best."

"I want the girl, Frank." Frank was on his was out the door with Lekan when Ulysses called out to him again. "Wherever the mutant is, she is."

"I don't see why we're still talking about this broad." Frank spat, "We got pressing shit to handle right now."

**BANG**

Frank didn't move as the bullet went right by his head and hit the door behind him. If Ulysses wanted him dead, he would have shot him the first time, this was a warning. Lekan was already out the door praying in Spanish.

"Did I ask for your fucking opinion?" Ulysses warned, "Bring her to me. I just wanna talk to her."

"I don't think this one will take the bait like the others. You saw how she was towards Cable." He tried to deter him from wanting to get any info on Mina. "Red roses and a limo ride doesn't seem like it would cut it."

Seeing Ulysses face of rage come back, he quickly added. "But I'll give it the old college try."

* * *

Once the other two men left the office, Ulysses took his drink and opened the thick sliding door to the balcony. The music was loud, and he bobbed his head every now and then to the beat. He loved being in Vegas, and he was happy he made the move to partner with Disciple on the location. When he came here the place was his to run, using his own playlist for the club's music ensured he never had to listen to crap.

He walked along the catwalk of the balcony, it wrapped around the office and lead to some stairs that led to the main floor. Security guards blocked the entrance at the base of the stairs of course. Leaning against the railing, he looked out to the dance floor. The song changed to something with a steady yet heavy beat.

Mina was dancing around the guy she met until he looked up to the office and looked back down to Mina. "Nudge, bitch!" Then he hip bumped her more to the center of the dancing couples.

The liquor was doing the trick, her face felt warm and she was floating. She spun in circles and danced by herself and with strangers of both genders. This was just what she needed after having that fight with Domino and her boyfriend.

Where he nudged her, more like shoved her, was in the very center of the dance floor where the brightest strobe light was shining down on. Ulysses tipped his glass back finishing off the last of his drink, and that's when he saw her. At the bottom of his class of whiskey. Literally.

_Locked in a building  
The place is on fire  
Up in the penthouse  
Taking a view  
Alarms are ringing  
The seconds are ticking_

He slowly lowered his drink, keeping his eyes locked on her moving form. Ulysses couldn't believe his luck, the woman from the casino was here in his club of all places! "Little lamb… little lamb…" he murmured under his breath as he smirked.

He set his glass on the edge of the railing and quickly stalked along the walkway, down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The lights matched the song, going out at periods of time with the song and people would clap and cheer as they danced. He used it to his advantage, circling her and watching her intently.

Mina looked around for her new friend but lost him in the crowd. At this point she was feeling better than before, maybe the stranger was right she just needed to get her mind off things. She saw a flash of a gold toothed smile for what seemed like a brief second, it was gone as she soon as she doubled back to it. A man came up to her and pulled her into a close dance, she didn't object and started moving with him.

_This is the new world  
This is your time  
Down in the basement  
Dancing again  
Everybody get ready to sing  
When the lights go out_

When Mina turned back around, she expected to see her friend. Instead she locked eyes with Ulysses Klaue. Something about the playful smirk he gave her made her breath catch and her heart race. Her hands covered his, not flinching at the cool touch of his aesthetic and pushed them from her waist to her hips. The crinkle at the corners of his eyes when his smirk got bigger drew her in.

She slid her hands up his arms, to his shoulders and around his neck. Neither of them were able to look away from each other as they moved around to the music. Something about him was familiar and she knew that she had never met him before, she knew that for damn sure because she wouldn't be able to forget him.

_Out with the old war  
In with the new  
Dressed to the nines  
Atomic chic looks so good on you_

Ulysses reached up with his real hand and pushed a stray bang away from her face. Her fingertips pressed on the back of his head; her nails scraped his scalp lights as she buried them in his hair. She didn't know why she did it, she'd never done it before in the past. Mina used her powers in a nonmedical way to send endorphins to someone. It wasn't just someone, it was him and she couldn't begin to understand or explain why that meant everything.

It felt like everything around them moved in slow motion. He couldn't hear the music anymore. All he could hear was her breathing and his heart racing. Ulysses never felt anything like this before, but it felt too familiar and comforting. With the edge of his knuckle he tilted her chin up, waiting for the first one to blink before meeting with a kiss.

_Dance to the last song  
Stay with me  
Over and over  
Tell me you love me  
Tell me the words that I want to hear  
Let's embrace  
Let's embrace  
And wait for the all-clear_

Deadpool was dancing by the bar in the back, slowly making his way through the crowd and dancing with strangers. Mr. Fantastic, or whoever he was, called him out on the dancefloor before he got to see Mina and Ulysses. "Hey man, you're killing my groove here!"

"You ain't ever had no groove, Sista!" he snapped his fingers.

"You wanna go?" he put his hands out to his sides and shook his shoulders, "Then let's go."

The song and the beat changed, Beastie Boys started to play, and the spotlights came down on the two of them. The crowd parted as if making way for a mosh pit. Both men stood in the center, feet moving to the beat but staying in place.

"You don't want none of this fire," Deadpool did his jazz hands in front of his face before making the first move. He did two high steps before dropping low and sweeping one leg under the other, spinning on his back and bringing his legs around in a different angle each time.

The crowd went crazy, but Mina and Ulysses were still oblivious to everything around them. Having ditched the hoodie back in the alley, her breasts were pressed up against his chest in her small tank top. Both of Ulysses' hands went to her ass, his chest pounding harder at the sound of her soft sigh.

It was Mr. Fantastic's turn to bust a move, using his hands and arms to do impressive dance moves to match his quick feet. Deadpool took more of a twerking route with his dance moves. They went back and forth for while before aviator glasses caught reflection of a pissed off looking merc.

Cable was on the out skirts of the dancefloor, looking for Mina but also hoping to run into Domino or Deadpool so he could get a lead on where to find her. He was pissed that she left him the morning after the night they had. Especially after she said she would leave with him.

The sea of people parted, the bright light still shining down directly on Mina and the man she was with. It hit him hard in the chest, the sight of her with another man again but also the one man he worked so hard to keep her away from. Cable's eye glowing brighter and brighter red the longer he watched them. Ulysses' traveling hands didn't concern him as much as seeing Mina's glowing ones on him.

Cable pulled his assault rifle from under his cloak and cocked it quickly. Using his biotic eye, he struggled to line up the shot without hitting Mina. He briefly thought of shooting through her, knowing that she would just heal herself.

"Always showing up at the wrong time," Mr. Fantastic huffed before doing a very impressive and spot on Michael Jackson move.

At the end of his twirl, he grabbed his junk with one hand and pulled out a Glock with the other, pointing it straight up in the air and pulling the trigger. Everyone in the club scattered, people screaming about a shooter and running for safety. Cable was taken with the crowd, unable to fight against it, so he was pushed out the front doors.

Ulysses didn't react until Mina stopped kissing him, someone knocked into her and nearly separated them. He looked up angrily to hurt whoever it was but that's when he saw the chaos. The lights came on and the music stopped, Mina saw Deadpool and his dance partner, one of them holding a gun.

"You can't bring a gun to a dance fight!" Deadpool whined.

"Can't I have some normal fucking friends?" she groaned quietly to herself and rolled her eyes. She knew he would have to make her getaway before the cops showed up. There was no way she was going back to jail or back home, she knew she had to get out of there and fast.

She turned to look at the man she just dry humped and made out with in the dark. He looked back at her with an emotion that threw her off. He looked at her like he missed her, she'd never seen that intense before. Mina grabbed him by the front of his vest and tugged him down for another kiss.

He smirked through their kiss, mentally telling himself he found the woman of his dreams. She was kissing him amidst all the panic and most likely gang related drama happening around them. As quickly as she kissed him, she let him go and shoved away from him.

"Wait!" he called out to her as she rushed off with the crowd.

Ulysses chased after her, trying to keep up and maneuver around the people. She was a lot smaller with him and was able to move quickly. Mina didn't dare look back; she couldn't be tempted to go find the man she spent the best moments of her life with when she had to

He came out the front doors and stopped, looking around and over the heads moving past him. Ulysses looked around wildly for her, but he lost her.

"Hey boss, you alright?" Frank and a few men pushed through the crowd with their rifles at the ready. "Where'd they go?"

Ulysses paced back and forth, still looking for her across the street and around the people walking away from the club, "How the fuck does she keep doing that?!"

Frank stepped forward, "She? Now we got two bogeys. What she look like?"

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "No- I don't know. I wasn't talking about that. I didn't see anything."

"Lekan's upstairs I'll have him pull the tapes. We'll see if it's Cable or some stupid gang shit." Frank said and pointed to the groups of men to go patrol. "Boss, Imma need you to come up. We're too open right now." He leaned in as he spoke, nodded up to the roofs and slow passing cars.

Ulysses took one last long look around for Mina before spitting on the ground and grunting, "Clean this place out and tell the cops it was a firework gone wrong. I want this place running again by sundown tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disciple ****A/N: Sons Muse kinda took this chapter away from me. Was just an idea pitcher for this one**

**SOTM- I really want to comment on some of your reviews but I'd rather make you guys suffer. I am starting college tomorrow, after I swore no more student loans. Be patient for updates while I restructure my life. K thanks.**

**We don't get paid for this- so leave reviews please **

* * *

Once Mina was out the doors of the club, a strong hand grabbed her by the shoulder and half dragged, half pulled her down the street. "Ow… that hurts – hey, when did you get here?" Mina looked up to see Cable attached to the arm around her.

He kept his eyes forward and quickly moved them through the traffic of people on the street who were also fleeing. "About the time you started kissing a terrorist." He grunted angrily as he pushed someone out of the way.

Scowling, she looked up at him and slurred, "Hey, that's racist. He didn't even look middle-eastern."

He pulled her down a smaller street and stepped to the side, facing her directly and shaking her roughly, "Damn it Mina, that was the guy from the convoy!"

"The one who shot you? You said that was Frank." She was trying to keep up but it was hard in her drunken state.

The veins in his neck were throbbing, "Not him- his boss! The one who almost killed your stupid Russian!"

Her jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened. After a few moments, when she finally understood what he was talking about she started laughing. Throwing her head back and snorting in his face.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" he scowled at her, "You're drunk, aren't you?"

Nodding enthusiastically she snorted again, "Yeah…"

He rolled his eyes and looked towards the street, "Great, now I gotta take care of your drunk ass while trying to get the fuck out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she pushed him back and threw his arm off of her, "You've had such a stick up your ass since I've met you. Why the fuck do I wanna go with you?"

"Save it, Mina. We gotta get the fuck out of here." He pointed towards the street he wanted to keep walking down.

She threw a finger up and jabbed him in the chest, "No, let me finish! I thought that getting laid would have calmed you down some, but I'm quickly seeing that you're just an ass."

Cable grabbed her hand, keeping firm hold of it as she tried to pry it away., "_**Mina."**_When she stopped fighting, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, "There's a lot of shit going on right now. We'll talk later, I promise. We gotta get the hell outta dodge. Now."

"What shit? All I know is everyone fucking left me and I don't need you, or Wade or Dom! You can all fuck off!" she had tears in her eyes, ready to drunk sob any second now.

"Hey!" he warned her, "You left me twice now, remember? I made you a promise to keep you safe didn't I? That means you gotta trust me, Mina."

"Keeping me safe from what?! Other guys? You're such a jealous prick- we aren't together! Last night was a onetime thing, don't you know the hookup code of honor? I leave, then you leave and I get my hotel room back." She pointed to herself then to him to clarify what she was talking about.

Cable was losing his patience and quickly, "The hotel has been compromised. Shortly after you left, your Daddy's little entourage came into the room and did this to me. They're looking for you, Savior and they made it very clear that they aren't going back to New York without you."

Mina had the dear in the headlights look before cursing suddenly, "SHIT! Who did he send? Please don't say Colossus."

He nodded, "The Russian, the laser pointer and Logan. Three heavy hitters from the X-Men are here for you and I'm doing my best to make sure that doesn't happen. So, if you're done with this drunken pity party, heal my arm so I can get us a car and get us far enough away from the city to jump."

Mina helped him take off his makeshift sling and softly pressed a hand on his arm and the other on the back of his neck to bring him closer. His arm popped into place correctly without the pain. the endorphins she sent to him made him lean in closer to her.

She started to pull her hands away from him but he pulled her back into him, bending his head down to hers and softly ordering her, "Don't stop."

She knew what he was talking about, he wanted her to keep healing him until the virus was gone. Without argument, Mina closed the distance between their lips as the white light under her arms glowed brighter.

* * *

The door to the office opened, "Boss, you busy?"

Without looking up from his computer screen he grunted, "Come in."

Lekan took a deep breath when he stepped in front of the desk, "I got some good news and some bad news."

Ulysses looked up at him without moving his head from the computer screen, he remained silent as he waited for Lekan to spill everything. The Puerto Rican started to sweat as he tried to find his words.

"Bad news…. Uh someone stole your car from the valet." Lekan stuttered. "Bu-but – but we got guys working on finding it as we speak."

"Who. Stole. My. Car." He remained seated and calm as his tone reflected his bubbling rage.

"I got the security footage you asked for. It's also got the footage of the c….car….."

Ulysses looked up from the computer screen in front of him and stood up, "Did you find her?"

Lekan gave an awkward shoulder shrug, "Yes and no."

"You either did or you didn't." Ulysses spat angrily and rounded the desk towards him.

Lekan jumped and ran around the desk to get away from him, "Let me put it on the big screen!"

Ulysses stopped pursuit of him but threw a folder full of papers at him as he passed, "Hurry the fuck up!"

Rushing to the computer, he plugged in a flash drive and changed the channel on the giant flat screen tv on the wall. Ulysses watched the footage play as he leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.

The first video played of Mina walking into Mandalay Bay and head straight for the bar. They watched her sit right next to a big man with a five o clock shadow. "Is that _Frank?!"_

"Just keep watching." Lekan said awkwardly.

Ulysses watched three men come in and harass her, "I want those men brought in. I want each of them tied up and waiting for me in the basement. Now!"

Lekan quickly pulled out his cell and made the call to the men downstairs. Ulysses stood up when the footage changed to her and Frank hiding behind a large fish tank. Her hands cupped Frank's face and she pulled him down into what looked like a kiss.

Lekan remained silent, knowing his boss was about to blow any second. He played the next video without waiting for instruction. Ulysses remained eerily silent as he watched Mina walk around the strip, the encounter he witnessed in the casino between her and Cable. The footage picked up sounds but most of it was hard to heard with regular casino background. Except when Frank stabbed Cable, "_The kid falls under my protection. Mine."_

Jealousy and hatred flowed through him as he calmly pulled out his cellphone and sent a group text. 'My office. Now.'

Lekan played the next footage, from the casino only a few hours ago. Ulysses watched her dancing in the center of the club as he circled her. Licking his lips as he watched them kiss and dance on the screen.

"To answer 'who shot up my fuckin' club' question you asked earlier…." Lekan announced as he pointed to the corner of the screen.

Cable walked into the club and pulled out his rifle. No footage showed the 'Mr. Fantastic' that Mina met that night. Only Cable holding a weapon and the sound of a gun going off. The following footage of outside the club showed Cable grabbing her and pulling Mina down the street as she struggled to keep up.

A firm knock on the door was heard before it opened. Frank walked in with Disciple right behind him. "You wanted to see us?"

Ulysses stood up and put on a large smile, "Come in, Frank. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable."

"What about me?" Disciple said in offense.

From behind Ulysses' back, Lekan was making the throat cut signal and mouthing 'RUN AWAY'

Understanding his meaning that Ulysses was in one of his more dangerous moods, he stood back and kept his hand beneath his trench coat.

Ulysses snapped his fingers and pointed to Lekan, "Play the first one again."

Ulysses watched Frank's face as the emotion never changed. Frank knew he had been caught and he had to suffer the consequences. "You said you didn't know the girl, here I see that you've known her all along."

"I didn't know it was her. It was some girl at a bar who meant shit." Frank tried to cover.

Ulysses grabbed him by the jaw forcefully, painfully squeezing his cheeks together, "SHIT?! You dare call her shit?!" Ulysses forced him to watch the large TV again, "Look at your pathetic excuse for a kiss compared to mine!"

Lekan played the clip of them kissing in the club next. Disciple's eyes widened when he realized how fucked they all truly were. Frank wasn't supposed to know about Mina. He only trusted Lekan with knowledge of her existence out of lack of options. Ulysses was the last person he needed knowing anything about Mina, else he feel the wrath of her overly protective mother and his lover, Domino.

Frank held his ground, not dare moving to reach for his weapon with his skull in the palm of Ulysses' death grip of a mechanical hand, "I meant no offense."

"That's why you held me back at the casino." Ulysses chuckled dangerously, "You wanted her for yourself. Knowing that once she had the taste of a real man, she'd wander away from you."

He tried to shake his head, "No. It ain't like that. I never touched her like that-"

Ulysses tightened his grip on his jaw, pressing the barrel of his .45 against Frank's temple, "You calling me a liar or blind?"

"Casino was just chance happening, I didn't know it was her till I saw Cable." Frank struggled to finish speaking.

Ulysses felt the larger barrel of a desert eagle press against his head, behind his right ear. Disciple's large hand held steady grip as he cocked the hammer back loudly, "He's telling the truth, Klaue. No need to prove the bigger man."

He turned to face the barrel of the large gun, barring his teeth as he spat, "You don't know shit! Your powers don't work on Frank, you told me that yourself."

"A man of my talents doesn't need to use his powers to detect a lie. His body language gives no inclination that he's lying." Disciple stated calmly, yet pressed the barrel of the gun harder against his forehead. "So put the gun down."

Frank was getting impatient, "What are we doin' here?!"

Ulysses ignored him and continued to yell at Disciple, "Fuck off with that shit! Not even a lie detector can read the statue that is the bloody Punisher!"

"If you can't trust Frank, then you can't trust me and you can't trust Lekan- alright, I'll give you that one." Disciple corrected himself when thinking of how often Lekan was unreliable at times. "You get my fucking point. All this bullshit for what? A pretty drunk girl who doesn't know your name?"

Ulysses dropped the gun from Frank's temple and stood straight, brushing Disciple's gun away as if a bothersome fly, "Oh, but she will know my name."

Disciple holstered his gun and groaned, "Please don't say in bed and/or moaning something lewd."

Frank rubbed his face with his palms, angrily wiping away the sweat from his brow. All the while mentally cursing having ever gotten caught up with the troublesome mutant. "I should have fucking retired."

Ulysses put up both hands to form a heart and held them up towards the TV, looking at the image of him kissing Mina, "'Course not. I meant when she takes my last name."

Disciple was the first to react, letting out a bark like laugh and leaning against the arm chair while clutching his stomach. Frank scowled at the long haired man, "Seriously, what fucking drugs did you give him this time?"

Shaking his head, Ulysses flipped him off, "I'm not high, I'm drunk."

"That explains a lot, actually." Lekan finally chimed in.

"Drunk on her love!" he pointed back to the TV.

Frank cleared his throat and nodded towards the TV that continued to the next video of his car being stolen. "Your 'Love' is committing grand theft auto."

"With her Sancho." Lekan added.

They watched as the Valet driver parked in the priority VIP section and exit the car. Cable appeared at the corner of the screen, sneaking around the other cars and knocking out the teenaged boy. He quickly plucked the keys out of his limp hand and waved for someone off screen.

Mina appeared shortly and embraced Cable while giggling. He opened the passenger door for her and clipped her seatbelt in tightly. She grabbed Cable by the front of the shirt and kissed him. They watched as Cable got in his car and peel out heading West on the strip.

"Wooooooow." Disciple said in both shock and awe.

The sound of mechanical whirring and charging snapped the rest of the men out of their trance on the TV. A large purple charge from Ulysses' hand cannon was aimed in their general direction and none, save Lekan from behind the desk, had enough time to react. So they stood there with their hands up and backing away slowly.

He walked towards the TV, pointing at it with his other hand, "This piece of shit tried taking my Vibranium and failed, after YOU told me you put a bullet in him that should have killed him." He pointed it at Frank as he continued, "Then he shows up here, coincidentally were I keep my fucking Vibranium. Not only that, he shoots up my club, takes my girl and steals my car."

"It's like a fucked up Wakandan Country song." Disciple snorted. He couldn't help himself. "And it's technically my property. Also, she's technically not yours- going off the fact she kissed three guys in one night-" he stopped talked when the canon turned to him.

"I'll blow your head off- going off the fact you're a fuckin' sack of shit. He's taking the exact things that you three are in charge of. You dare let this mutant make a fool of me? Again?!"

"We did as told-" Frank yelled back, "You said protect the goods and find the girl. Technically, we did that. Lekan found her, she's with the car."

Ulysses took a threatening step forward, "AND WHERE'S MY FUCKING CAR, FRANK?!"

"We're working on it. I got guys on the police scanners and Lekan was running the traffic cams."

The computer chimed and a notification appeared on the screen. '**LOJACK ALERT- LOCATION FOUND – AUTHRORITIES ALERTED'**

He slowly turned back from the screen, "Who's bright idea was it to activate the LoJack and report it stolen?"

Lekan slowly lifted his hand, "Uh, mine boss."

"What do you think will happen when they catch up to them? That they'll just give me back my _illegal super car?!_" He roared at them.

"We'll just be going then…" Frank pushed Disciple towards the door.

Ulysses charged his canon and aimed it at them as they walked towards the door, "For your sake, you better hope you're faster than the cops and my fucking car!"

They all scrambled out the door, blocking each other as they all tried to fit in the doorway at once. Lekan was pushed up against the doorframe forcefully, "My face!"

"Your ass! Move it!" Disciple grunted as he shoved him harder.

The large purple blast let off a huge burst of sound as it raced towards them. Frank took a running start and hit them like a offensive lineman. All three men fell through the door and down the steps; painfully landing in a pile at the bottom, while narrowly missing the blast.

"**BRING ME HIS HEAD, MY CAR AND THE GIRL OR REPLACE THEM!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disciple A/N: Merry Christmas folks. An update from us**

**SOTM: some write-ins are long overdue. Tah-dah. I wrote little to none of this chapter. Keep an eye out for my new fic coming out at the beginning of the new year called Anathema. It's going to be an HP fic, the end of the series.**

* * *

Disciple spent the entire night prior and the whole present-day searching all of Las Vegas looking for Mina. No one had seen her or knew who she was. He wasn't surprised at all. She had her mother's gift of luck on her side. If she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. Lekan had given him the idea to try and find someone else, maybe.

So, Disciple went around and rounded up women who were interested in meeting Ulysses. One of them was exceptionally tall for a girl. She said she stood at six feet and three and Disciple noticed her breasts were larger than most and had no problem showing them off. A plus for him that Ulysses would notice. The others were of various heights, races, and body types.

Reluctantly he brought them all to the office to meet Ulysses. Lekan opened the door, and the girls followed Disciple in. One by one, they all lined up side by side. Ulysses looked up from his desk and held is hand out as he looked at Disciple.

"What the fuck is this? Who the fuck are they?" he asked with a hint of irritation, meaning they aren't what he asked for.

Disciple cleared his throat. "I was unable to locate the woman in question, unfortunately. I looked everywhere, checked every security feed in Las Vegas," he paused and pointed at Frank, "Frank, please thank your friend Micro for helping me with that," getting back on topic, "I even asked around all the local casinos. She's gone like a fart in the wind. So… I thought, please hear me out, perhaps you can choose from one of these beautiful young women to fill your need or needs, just until we find her," he explained.

Ulysses leaned back in his chair with his fingertips pressed together, "You think that you can replace her like that? Bringing me one of these Las Vegas whores will make me happy?"

"I did not say that," Disciple replied quickly, putting his hands up, "Think of the girl… or… girls you choose as a stand-in or to keep you… uh, company. Just until we get you the girl."

Crossing his arms and scowling, "So you want me to cheat on her? Never."

"It wouldn't be cheating, Boss," Lekan pitched in, "Think of it like this, she finds out you got this fine ass woman servicing your needs, she'll get jealous and show up to prove she can do it better."

Ulysses looked between the two men and then over at Frank. Frank was not even paying attention. He was sitting at the table dismantling and cleaning one of his assault rifles. Ulysses looked back at the other two and then at Lekan.

His stare was hard and unnerving, "You think it'll work?"

"It's worth a shot, ain't it?" Lekan replied.

Ulysses inhaled as he stood and came around his desk, "Let's at least see what you brought me."

He started walking up and down the line as he quickly studied each woman. "You four, leave."

The four at the end huffed and walked out single file, muttering that they would still get paid.

He then studied the remaining women and waved his hand, "None of you are good enough," he said but stared at the tall girl and smirked, "You could do, but you don't look up to the task."

She scoffed and shook her head. "It's because you wouldn't be able to handle me. Not even on your best day," she said as if challenging him.

He stopped and stared at her, impressed. Lekan backed away towards the door while Disciple reached for a weapon he keeps holstered to his back. The girl remained firm and still. Ulysses looked at her for a moment longer.

To everyone's relief, Ulysses started laughing, "Is that a fact, miss?"

She put her hands on her hips. "My name is Jennica. Thank you very much."

"Well, Jennica, I'm certain I can very much handle you," Humming in the thought of the girl from the club, "I'll prove it when I want to."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him into a chair. The next thing the men knew, she took off her overshirt, let down her hair, and started to swivel her hips and twirl her arms above her head. She then turned to face Ulysses and spun up and down in front of him. She began to crawl into his lap, and he pushed her away.

Everyone looked at him in either shock or worried. Frank was surprised his boss turned down sexual advances from a woman like her. Disciple was concerned for Jennica's safety while Lekan was craving more drama.

He wagged his finger, "I said when I am ready. You don't call the shots," he said with a smile. "I like your spunk and inability to take no for an answer. You can stay upstairs with the other girls. At night you work. Disciple, hire her as a dancer."

That did not sit well with her. She instead went to the bar to make herself a drink and calm down. Ulysses looked over to tell her to leave but stopped when he saw her flip a shot glass in the air. More impressively, it was with her hand facing up using her fingers to flip it up and over. She then caught it and set it down. Then picked up a large bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream, spin the bottle from its base in her hand, twirl it around her fingers and pour 1/5 ounce into the shot glass. Next, she grabbed a bottle of Amaretto liqueur, held it behind her back, flipped it diagonally up in the air behind herself, and caught it with her other hand without looking. She then poured ½ ounce into the shot glass and sprayed whipped cream on the top.

She shoved the shot into Ulysses' chest, "Here, a blowjob from me," she said with a hint of victory in her tone.

Ulysses looked at Disciple impressed, "Scratch that, hire her as the new bartender. I'm sure Gabby could use the help."

Disciple nodded, "Consider it done. She'll start tonight."

After he showed her out and came back, Ulysses rounded on him, standing almost nose to nose, "You will find her. Right?"

It wasn't a question; it was an order.

Disciple stared at him expressionlessly. In his mind, though, he was freaking out. His girlfriend's daughter was wanted by this man who could sometimes be known as a lunatic. One of the most dangerous men in the world wants to make her his. That fact angered a part of Disciple. Mina is not property. How long could he stall finding her? Hopefully, long enough to maybe find a way to get him to forget about her or move on before she became the object of his obsession.

Frank caught Disciple's eye and shook his head. He didn't want their boss anywhere near Mina, either. They had all come together and agreed that they would do their best to keep her away from him. At least now that they all knew each other was aware of Mina and her talents. Disciple wasn't interested in some girl the boss had his eye on until he found out they were talking about Mina. That's when shit got real for everyone.

Disciple didn't realize that only a few seconds had passed and shook his head and responded, "It's a work in progress, but we're looking. I have a team of surveillance experts on it. Nothing is for certain; she did leave with a time-traveling mutant."

He saw Lekan given him a look that could give away his lie. When Ulysses stepped away, Disciple glared at Lekan, and Lekan realized what he meant and went back to his original task.

Lekan was in charge of reviewing the security footage from the night before and figure out how the hell Cable got there and where Mina may have come from. Also, to try and prove, for Ulysses anyhow, that Cable might have kidnapped her even though they knew that probably wasn't the case.

"One last thing Disciple," Ulysses said as he pointed at the blown off door.

Disciple turned around and resisted rolling his eyes, "We got someone coming to replace the door and the door frame. They're being checked in as we speak."

"Very good. Be on your way," Ulysses said, dismissing him with a nod.

* * *

Domino sat with Disciple and was sighing worriedly, "I hate that I hurt her so much. She's never physically lashed out at me like that. I've never seen her so angry," she said with her voice breaking.

Disciple rubbed her back with one hand and held her hand with the other, "With her sharing genetics with you and Logan, it could have been a hell of a lot worse, babe," he said gravely.

"I know. I don't know what to tell Mina when she comes back," Domino admitted.

Disciple turned her head so that she was facing him, "For starters, make sure she knows you forgive her. Don't tell her you do, just let her feel it. Let your actions show it," he advised.

She just looked at him, surprised, "You forgive her after that? The way she shoved me and you in your own home?" It was unusual for him not to get defensive about her.

He nodded, "I forgave her the moment it happened, to be honest."

"How are you so easy going about it?" she squeezed his hand.

He shrugged, "I was that angry myself once. You remember, right?" he asked with his head tilted and eyebrows raised. She just laughed, and he continued, "We needed that forgiveness when we lost ourselves in those times. Do what you promised yourself, what you would do in the situation. It might be hard, but let her know you forgive her and remind her you do love her. If seeing me wasn't the only reason you brought her here, prove it."

She kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder, "How did you become so awesome. How did I get lucky enough to have you fall in love with me?"

"It wasn't luck; it was your personality," he joked. "Plus, I've dealt with so many angry teenage mutants that I've learned to forgive lash outs. Especially when I met Negasonic and hid her for a while."

Domino grimaced. "I forgot about that. But that means you're gonna be a great dad." She smiled up at him.

"I wish I could," he laughed, "I'm too old to be a dad. Mina's never going to relate to me like that at 45."

Domino didn't reply. Her distant gaze and small frown were mistaken for worry of her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disciple ****AU: Just a sample of things to come in 2020**

**SOTM: _I got friends in looooow places_**

* * *

They landed in the same dirt lot they started in. Some random back alley near Freemont Street. Mina pushed cable away as soon as her feet hit the ground. He stumbled back briefly, trying to correct himself from the time jump.

"What the hell was that, Cable?!" Mina screeched and pushed him again.

He caught her arms, "Hey now, calm the fuck down."

"Calm the fuck down?! You said we were going to the fucking future!" she managed to get one of her arms free and continued to swing away, "You limp-dicked us to the fucking past!"

"I said I need to figure out what's wrong!" he yelled back at her. Pushing her back without using his arms, just forcing his chest against hers and backing her to the graffiti-covered wall. "Just let me fucking think, and I'll get us out of here, I promise."

Mina grunted with each swing she took, "FUCK" **SWAT **"YOU"** SWAT **"BUFFALO"** SWAT **"BILL"** SWAT**

Cable was trying to adjust the time calibration on his device, "Will you cut that shit out? You're gonna fuck me up again."

"Oh, I'll fuck you up, alright!" Mina balled her first and swing at him hard, making sure to keep her wrist straight like Frank taught her, "You think you can fucking barter for me?! Like I'm some fucking livestock!"

She hit him square in the jaw, rocking him back on his heels, "Shit!"

"I hate you!" Mina screamed at the top of her lungs, "How could you?!"

Cable wiped the blood from his chin and yelled back at her, "CUZ I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKING BITCH!"

Mina started laughing sarcastic and loud, "Oh, fuck off! You don't love me, you fucking idiot. You're just addicted to my powers."

"That ain't it." He shook his head and lowered his tone, "trust me, Mina."

"Bullshit. I know you are. You use every chance you get to touch me. I know you just wanted me to heal you from that virus shit. Now I'm just a fucking drug to you." Mina wiped the angry tears from her eyes, "It's not the first time."

"No," he slowly moved towards her, holding his hands up in surrender, "I swear that isn't the case, Mina. Let me prove it to you."

She shook her head and shoved him away, "I'm not giving you another chance to hurt me. Fuck off."

Mina started walking away towards the main street. He called out to her, _"I'm the only reason you exist."_

Scowling, she turned to call over her shoulder, "What the fuck does that mean-"

All the air in her lungs was squeezed out of her when a large metal arm grabbed her around the middle and shoved her against a wall. Mina was spun to where she was able to see Cable, who was now holding his rifle and aiming it right at her.

The wall she was forced against was the chest of a large muscular man with a partial mask covering his face, the rest of it shadowed by his long black hair. Mina finally caught her breath and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"Drop the girl." Cable ordered, taking a tactical stance and slowly pacing towards them. Strategically backing them into a corner of the alley.

The man in black tactical gear scowled and gave a small shake of his head. With his free hand, he pointed a large pistol to Mina's temple.

Cable growled in frustration; his mechanical eye now gone since Mina healed him. He'd be able to get a calculated show off with its assistance, but Mina was in the way, "Damn it Barnes, let her go!"

"Cable!" Mina called out to him and tried to fight off her attacker, but his large metal bicep was wrapped tightly around her neck, "Get… me... out of… here!"

Tilting his head in confusion, the name familiar but unrecognizable, "Barnes?"

"Hang on, Mina." He tried to calm her down, "I'm right here, I ain't goin' nowhere without you."

His mask covered his face from the bridge of his nose down, but his voice rang loud and deep, "All right, pop quiz. A gunman with one hostage. He's using her for cover; he's almost gotten away. You're a hundred feet away... Cable? What do you do?"

"Shoot the hostage..."

Mina stopped struggling, looking at him with large Doe eyes, "Wait, what?"

**BANG**

* * *

"Well, well, well…" the voice behind him tusked, "You really got yourself in deep now, huh?"

Cable spun around and fired his rifle, "What the fuck, now?"

The bullet went right through him, yet he remained leaning against the wall and laughing at him, "Sure, waste your ammo on your friends. Seems to be a trend for you. First Colossus, then Wade… then Mina, now me."

"He's got a point," A familiar voice said from the entrance to the alley. Deadpool pointed at the man with blue hair, "it really hurts my feelings."

Cable charged Deadpool and grabbed him by the front of his suit, "You can see him?"

"He's slow to the taking, isn't he?"

"Shut up, you fucking hack!" Cable yelled over his shoulder at him, shaking Deadpool again, "You can hear him, yeh?"

"Uh… yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?" he pushed him off of him and started walking to Mina who was laying in the street in a pool of blood, "So you're more concerned about your personal demons taking tangible form over the girl? Man, you're fucked in the head."

Cable growled when the man he dubbed Hack started clapping, "Shut up! She'll come back. She always does. That's part of the whole immortality thing. Where's Domino? What time are we in?"

Deadpool brushed her hair from Mina's face with his gloved hand, "Man, her daddy is gonna be pissed."

"Wade!" Cable barked, "When am I?"

He stood and answered seriously, "Two weeks after the club. Domino is off with her baby daddy drama bullshit."

"Shit!" Cable cursed and started pacing angrily, "Who the fuck sent the Winter Soldier?"

"Woah, he's _here?!_" Deadpool gasped, "You must have pissed off someone really fucking high up. Think old man Jenkins did it?"

"Xavier sent his own gang to get Savior," Hack spoke up from his corner, "That monster only has one master."

Deadpool stuck his finger up in the air, "SHIELD!"

"Wrong timeline." Hack corrected, "Hydra."

"So close!" he punched his gloved hand into his palm.

Hack walked around Cable, standing over Mina's body, "Won't know who sent him unless he tells you. Only way to do that is to interrogate him. And the only way to do that is to catch him…. And to catch him you need bait."

"Now you're helping?" Cable spat and crossed his arms.

"Self-preservation is a bitch." He shrugged, "You're in no condition to fight him, let alone catch him. You're gonna have to make sure he doesn't take her. Only way to do that… well, I can't give you all the answers, can I?"

Cable growled and started pacing again. He stopped suddenly and grabbed Deadpool by the shoulder, "You said her daddy was gonna be pissed. You didn't say which one."

He shivered and rubbed his hands together, "I love it when you talk in triple Entendre!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disciple ****AN: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED! HAPPY 2020**

**SOTM: *nothing relevant or of worth***

* * *

Before Cable could respond to the blue-haired man he was calling Hack, he was punched in the back of the head by a metal fist. The force slammed him face-first into the wall and to the ground. Causing Hack to laugh. "That hurt, huh? Welcome to the human condition. Dumb ass."

"Fuck you, Hack," Cable replied.

Then a deep voice came from behind him. "Talking to your imaginary friends has made this easier than expected." He grabbed Cable by the hair on the back of his head, lifted him up, and punched him in the side of the head. "That's for shooting an innocent woman you piece of shit!"

While that was going on, Deadpool watched them and looked back at Mina's unconscious body. He watched the wound fix everything inside and close up "Neat," he said, amused and then heard the second punch. "Time to make like a tree and get out of here," he said to no one as Hack had disappeared. He leaned next to Mina and whispered. "I know you can't hear me, but I promise I am NOT going to molest you," he said and then looked back down. "This time."

He scooped her up like a bride and ran off with her. At that moment, Cable was pulling himself up to his feet. He didn't foresee the next shot coming at him and was kicked in the side of the face from a roundhouse kick from Winter Soldier. After face planting into the ground, Cable looked up to see Hack lying on his stomach, looking at him with a smirk,

"Didn't stop to think about ALL of the consequences of your decision, did you? You wanted to be healed by the Savior? You're being healed. Did you really think you're a natural Psychic, Nathan? You want the virus gone? You lose everything that comes with it. I'll be nice though, move."

Cable rolled to his left and narrowly avoided a stomp from the other man. He grabbed his opponent's foot and punched him in the back of the knee. The other man crumpled, and cable used him to get up.

"Let's see what happens when you can't sucker punch me, Barnes," he growled and swung with his, now partially, robotic arm. Barnes blocked the punch with his robotic arm but didn't block the kick that Cable threw to his gut. Barnes doubled over, and Cable connected with an uppercut that shattered the mask and knocked Barnes to the ground. Cable stood up at the same time Barnes rolled up and took off what was left of his mask.

"I knew it! Bucky Barnes," Cable sneered.

The other man looked up through the hair that covered his face. "That's Winter Soldier to you!" he growled and pulled his pistol.

Cable kicked the pistol of out Barne's hand and punched him with his robotic arm. Barnes spun around and punched him back with his own robotic arm. Cable never realized just how much that could hurt someone human as his vision blurred. Barnes speared him into the wall behind them but Cable made sure to wrap and lock his arms around Barnes' neck and wrapped his legs around his midsection. Choking barns with a partially robotic arm. Just as it seemed Barnes was going to pass out, Cable felt something metallic rip into his leg. Causing him to release the chokehold.

Barnes stood holding the bloody knife. He was breathing hard as he raised the midsection back up only to feel three rapid pinches in the side of his neck that were a few seconds apart each. He pulled out three darts. His vision quickly blurred and disorientation set in. He stumbled and turned to see what looked like a woman with dark hair but couldn't tell much else. Who was sure it was a woman by the cleavage he saw. Next thing he knew, something hard and made of steel collided with his face and he was out.

* * *

Deadpool had Mina thrown over his shoulder, running into the front doors of Disciple's casino. He nearly fell on his ass and dropped Mina. After a few seconds, they slid open, "Some racist ass doors! It's because my suit is black, isn't it?!"

He quickly climbed the steps to the main Casino floor and ran through the crowd of people, "Move it, Ethel, I'm in a hurry!"

He spun around several times, Mina's arms and legs swinging aimlessly as her head bobbed with each movement, "God, it's so big in here!" He held his hand up to a stranger, "That's what I said to your mom! Oh! Up top! No? Okay."

Lekan was sitting at the security desk when he saw him, He jumped up and grabbed the walkie, "CODE WADE! WE GOT A CODE WADE!"

The armed guards followed Lekan down the stairs and out to the main casino floor. The other casino security was already on him, chasing him around the slots and through the crowds. Deadpool ran around aimlessly in a panic and making small screeching noises under his breath. He was pretending to drift in a car with each sharp turn he made.

When he got to the bar, he threw Mina in an empty stool and propped her up, "Best I can do, for now, Savior. The Goony forgot I'm not allowed in here. Sorry, Mutant Theresa, I gotta pull a weekend at Bernie's. DP exit stage left!"

Deadpool continued to run some laps around the main floor before kicking open a fire exit and escaping. As soon as the door opened, the fire alarm went off, and people started to look around in a panic.

Lekan pushed some of the men out the door, "Follow him!" Then he holstered his gun and started crowd control, "People, it's alright. False alarm! You can all go back to spending your money in this fine establishment!"

Mina was propped in the stool, leaning against the bar with her head resting on her crossed arms. Her eyes cracked open something cold touched her arm. She was groggy, and she had a migraine. She blinked a few times and groaned something about 2007 Britney.

"You look like you could use some water." The tall woman behind the bar said.

"Mmm…" Mina hummed as she pushed it away.

"Hair of the dog it is then," she laughed and set a whiskey glass down and poured two fingers worth. "What's your name, honey?"

"Mina." her eyes were closed, it was her nose that led her to the smell of whiskey. Which she drank as if it were water, "Sweet angel of mercy."

"Rough night, hon?"

Mina nodded and finally looked around, "Oh god, where am I now?"

"Wow… really rough night then." She laughed and poured her another drink, "You're in Hayward's."

Mina was slow on the take, "Oh wait, I know that guy, don't I?"

"Probably not, he doesn't generally deal with the public."

Mina waved a hand, "Nah, I know that guy. I need to find my mom, though."

Jennica paused in pouring her the third drink, "Wait- you ain't underage, are you? I could lose my job."

"Flattered, but I'm in my forties." Mina downed the whiskey again, "And I ain't no snitch. Thanks for the wisdom and whiskey, but I need to find my mom. She's probably in here somewhere with that Hayward guy."

Jennica nodded her head when she took the $20 Mina slapped on the bar before walking away. Once Mina was out of earshot, she pulled out her cell and sent a text, 'SAVIOR IS HERE.'

* * *

Ulysses was in his office, watching the people dancing below. In truth, he was looking for the girl who stole his heart and his car two weeks ago. His phone chimed, prompting him to pull it from his pocket. The facial recognition software he installed to the casino's cameras was notifying him of a hit.

"She's back." He whispered in awe. "She's back," he said more firmly before bursting out in celebratory laughter, "She's back!"

The armed guards standing around him shifted uneasily, the laughter more maniacal than cheerful. "Sir?"

Ulysses looked at the closest one, "How do I look? Good, yeh?"

"Uh…"

**BANG**

"What about you?" Ulysses pointed his pistol at the man next to him, "What you think?"

"Handsome, ruggedly so." The next man said quickly, after watching the other man get shot in the head.

"Thought so," Ulysses laughed as he looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair to give it a messy look, "She's not getting away this time."

He rushed out of the office and down the stairs, fully intent on finishing what was started in the club two weeks ago.

Mina's appearance in Haywards was noticed by more than one person. The fire alarm going off in the main casino set off the alarms in the main security office and their cellphones. Which meant it popped up right on Frank's screen while he was trying to work.

"Oh, thank fuck," he cursed as he watched her walk around the blackjack tables aimlessly lost.

He saw Ulysses appear on the corner of another screen; he was heading right for her. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

He rushed out of the office so fast, he left his chair spinning.

"Hey! Did you hear? We had a Code Wade." Lekan called when he saw him.

"We're about to have a Code Punisher if you don't get out of my way." Shoving Lekan out of the way when they met in the stairwell.

"Why is everyone so mean lately?!" Lekan called out as he ran out the doors to the casino floor, "Fuck this, I'm taking lunch."

* * *

Mina was lost and didn't know where to start looking for Domino. That was until she saw a sign that pointed to the hotel part of the place. Thinking she could find her in a directory, she started heading that way.

When she rounded the bar near the video poker, she stopped in her tracks. The man standing in her way, staring at her intently. A slow gold-toothed smile formed on his face, licking his lips as he looked at her up and down.

It was her turn to smile, "I've been waiting for you to find me."

Ulysses chuckled and held his arms out to his side, "Here I am."

Mina began walking towards him, he held a hand for her to take.

"You have any idea how much of a pain in my ass you've been?" a rough voice said from behind Ulysses.

Mina walked right past him and into the arms of Frank Fucking Castle. She didn't even make eye contact with Ulysses. He watched the two interact with stunned silence. Both Frank and Mina ignored Ulysses' existence entirely. He was standing within a few feet of their embrace with his arms open, still expecting Mina.

She fell into Frank's arms, throwing her own around his neck and kissing his cheek, "Oh my god, I've missed you!"

Frank was unaware of his boss's furious face, looking down at the girl who he had his hands on, "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for weeks!"

"Frank, you are the most consistent thing in my life right now. I need that kind of stability." She sighed and put her head on his chest. "I'm sorry."

Sensing something was wrong, Frank wrapped his arms around her, "Hey kid, tell me what's wrong. You okay?"

Everything came flooding back to her. When she sniffled and shrugged, he knew he had to get her out of there and take care of her. "Come on, kid, let's get you cleaned up and some food in your belly, huh? Then you can tell me all about it."

Ulysses just stared in awe with his jaw dropped and arms still expecting her to hug HIM.

Watching them leave, Jennica walked around to his side of the bar. She gave a low whistle, "Damn, that's gotta sting."

Ulysses looked at her up and down, not remembering her, "Who are you?"

"See, that's what it feels like." She said sarcastically with a scowl and set a drink on the bar. "Here, on the house. You need it."

"I drink for free anyway!" Ulysses said angrily.

"Yeah, but it makes people feel better when I say it out loud. Trust me, I'm a bartender."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disciple A/N: Stay with as things continue to pick up. There will be more from the resident couple coming. Reviews will make it happen even faster 🙂**

**SOTM: This is Disciple's chapter. I only take credit for Frank and Mina. He's been waiting a long time to post this since it originally got scrapped in SOF. (bet you didnt know that) see, we need to do a podcast for shit like this. Frank + Mina = *hearts* I wonder where Deadpool went...**

**Sweet dreams are made of reviews**

* * *

He took her to the safest place he could think of, his room. Frank ran a bath for Mina and ordered an extra-large pizza, hot wings and a tub of ranch on the side. The food got there when she stepped out of his bathroom wearing one of his shirts and her hair up in a towel.

"Did you get ranch? I won't eat it without ranch." Mina said as she plopped herself on the couch across from him.

Frank handed her a plate with a slice as she put her feet in his lap, "I know. I ordered extra for you."

"Really? How'd you know?"

"Gut feeling, and it's the only way I eat pizza too." Frank handed her a bottle of beer, "When's the last time you ate?"

"Does a liquid diet count? I think I accidentally ate part of my straw wrapper two weeks ago." Mina snorted.

Frank scowled at her, "You gotta take better care of yourself, kid."

Mina raised a brow as she chewed and swallowed, "Pizza and beer has what nutritional value?"

"Sustenance." He shrugged, "So, talk to me. What happened?"

Mina awkwardly swallowed her food quickly, "A goddamn soap opera, that's what."

Frank looked at her after taking a swig of his beer, the muscles in his large forearms flexing, "He hurt you?"

She couldn't look at him. She wasn't prepared for that question; it was sudden and caught her off guard. Swallowing awkwardly, she tried to answer but her eyes started to water. She quickly wiped the corner of her eye with her wrist, "Uh… um…"

Frank put his beer on the coffee table and shifted awkwardly in his seat, positioning himself to face her, "Hey, now… talk to me, kid. He broke you heart, yeh? You don't need a piece of shit like that."

Mina sniffled, a few tears escaping were quickly wiped away, "I don't know about breaking my heart. But he broke my skull."

Frank paused, not breathing or blinking as he took in what she said. His mind and heart racing with a fury of emotions and plans of deserving punishment. "**HE. WHAT. DEAD. SOON."**

Despite Frank spitting out the first words on his mind, she knew what he meant. She pulled her legs off his lap and brought them up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and trying to tuck herself into a small ball.

"He hit ya? Choke you? What? Tell me." He demanded. What he didn't say was that he would do unto Cable as he did to her, but it was implied.

"_Shhh mmm nnn ttthh hhhhhd." _She mumbled into her arms as she buried her face to hide.

"Mina."

"He shot me in the head."

He was confused, not knowing the full extent of her powers except from when she healed him. "Like… how?"

"You don't believe me." She snapped angrily, looking at him with red rimmed eyes.

He put his hand up, "I didn't say that. I'm trying to understand, help me understand. You mean he hit you in the head?"

"No! He fucking shot me in the goddamn head! With his gun! Between the eyes- right here!" she yelled back angrily while jabbing her thumb in her forehead for emphasis, "I don't know how long I was out or what they did to me!"

Frank tried to understand, he was really trying, "Kid, you weren't covered in blood, and you're still alive and talking to me. He roofie you? You still high or something?"

Mina growled angrily at the top of her lungs and jumped up. She started storming towards the door, he got up to chase her, but she stopped at the small table by the door where he kept one of his many guns. Before he could get to her, she picked up the gun, cocked it back and pointed the barrel to the palm of her other hand.

"I told you I'm a mutant," She said right before pulling the trigger.

"KID, NO!" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs and reached for the gun.

**BANG**

He was too late, grabbing the gun after it had already been fired. Mina's jerked and whelped in pain, covering the wound with her now free hand. The bullet had gone through her hand and hit the flat screen TV on the wall, shattering the screen and causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he scolded.

"**OOOOOOWWWWWW! MOTHER FUCKER!" **she yelled at the top of her lungs in pain. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes tight and danced around in pain.

Frank tried to get her to stand still, "Keep pressure on it!"

Mina held up the hand she just shot, blood running down her wrist and arm, "There's a reason they call me Savior."

Frank watched in disbelief as the hole in her hand he could see her through closed quickly, leaving behind only the spilt blood but no scar. "What in the hell…"

"See that? Cable did that to my head." She said sarcastically, "Right after the John Wick wanna be started choking me."

"Wade?"

She shook her head, "No, not Wade. This guy was new. Cable kept calling him Barnes."

Frank jerked at the name, "Barnes- he have a metal arm?"

She nodded, "He his brother or something?"

"Or something."

After she wiped the blood off her hands, she started rubbing her palm, "Still hurts…" wincing in pain, "Man, I have the shittiest luck ever. I must be a magnet, since I'm attracting all these assholes with metal arms. It's like a curse or something. Has to be."

Moving back to the couch, he opened a fresh beer, "You ain't cursed."

She accepted another beer from him, "Maybe it's just men who's names start with the letter 'C'." She hummed in thought, "Colossus, Cable…. Yeah, pretty sure."

"Colossus? THE Colossus?" Frank sat forward in the couch, "The big dumb looking one?"

Mina narrowed her eyes, "Yes, the one you almost killed."

He put a hand to his chest and shook his head, "Nah, I almost killed Cable. The boss was the one that hit him, but that was only cuz Cable threw him into the blast."

Mina's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"

"Why do you think I called him the big dumb looking one?"

She put a hand to her forehead and chugged her beer. Burping loudly, she continued her tangent, "Maybe the curse isn't just metal arms and 'C' names? There were much dumber ones. Austin, Forest, River… I guess that one count as one, Forest changed his name to River…"

Frank grunted before responding, "What's it with you dating guys with landmark names? You need to find you a good 'ol boy named Butte."

Mina snorted so hard, her beer came out of her nose and sprayed everywhere. Frank laughed at her as he threw her the same bloody rag to clean herself up with. "Dating advice from _THE PUNISHER?_ Wow, thanks Dad. You gonna go and kick his ass for hurting your little girl?"

She was joking, but he took what she said to heart, "I'll kill him."

Sniffling, she looked at him with hope in her voice, "Promise?"

Frank held his arms open and brought her in for a hug, "Ain't no one gonna hurt my little girl and go unpunished."

His slip of the tongue in calling her his made her smile. She'd not gotten this kind of concern from her real parents before and it was making her emotional again. "What the fuck am I gonna do, now?"

"What do you mean? I said I'd kill him, what else you want me to do?" he would do it if she asked.

"Where the fuck am I gonna go? I'm across the fucking country from home, no phone, no money, my dad sent his fucking goon squad and my ex-boyfriend after me and if I go home he's just gonna fucking hurt me again!" she was sobbing now.

Frank held her tighter, patting her back softly, "You ain't gotta go anywhere. You're good right here. I got ya."

She was inconsolable and drunk. All he could do was hold her while she had a breakdown, "Come on kid, let's have a nap, huh?"

* * *

*Permission was given by the artist who sang this rendition of the song used. The song is, 500 Miles by David Michael Bennett originally performed by Peter, Paul and Mary*

As much as she did not want to admit it, Frank was right. She needed to go talk to her mom and Hayward aka Disciple. After their heart to heart, Frank went on to talk to her about Domino. Telling her that even though she hurt her feelings, she was still her mom and they needed to work it out. His opinion of Disciple is what surprised her the most. It seemed strange that Frank could seem to dislike someone so much yet trust them so much. Still, she did have her mom around. An important person to keep consistent in her life. Someone who also wanted to be such.

After promising her that he would be safe, he geared up in full Punisher fashion and tucked her in. Frank left Mina in his room, telling her that he had to take care of some things and would give her some time to rest and sleep. She knew he meant he was going to take care of Cable, and maybe whoever that Barnes guy was. When she woke up, he had still not returned. She decided that she would look for Domino, since Frank said her room was nearby.

Mina walked out of the stairwell and up to the private sitting room and stopped when she saw that Disciple and Domino were sitting alone in the room on the sofa. To her surprise, Disciple was holding and playing a guitar. She remained behind the doorway so that they wouldn't notice she was there. She watched them in hiding while Domino looked at him with a smile as he played the guitar.

As much as she didn't want to admit, Mina didn't get mad at her mom just for recommending Vegas so she could see her boyfriend. It was because she was jealous that Domino was noticeably happy in the relationship she's, probably, been in for at least a year or maybe more. Mina looked on in Domino cupped Disciples cheek and looked at him as if she were swooning.

Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes, the overly romantic scene playing out before her reminding her of her recent Russian Lover.

"Love, play and sing our song. Our being apart song. Please?"

Disciple chuckled and looked her in the eye. "How can I say no to that beautiful, pale face?" he asked and kissed her.  
"Remember to sing, _your_ way," she replied with a raise of her eyebrows after returning his kiss.

He sat up as he played the slow, melodic, opening riff and closed his eyes when he began singing:

"If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I am gone.  
You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles."

He carried a tune that could change octaves. He could make his voice sound as if there were two others singing with him when he got to the chorus but it was JUST him.

"A hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles,  
You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles."

Disciple continued singing and playing and lifted his arms and the guitar, while Domino swung her legs up and across his lap and his voice went tenor.

"Oh I'm one, Oh I'm two, Oh I'm three, Oh I'm four...

Oh I'm 500 miles away home."

Both of them sang the chorus this time, along with his weird ability,  
"Away from home, away from home, away from home, away from home.  
Oh I'm five hundred miles away from home."

Disciple continued solo.  
"Not a shirt on my back, not a penny to my name.  
Oh I can not go back-home, this a-way."

Both of them sang the chorus again and again with his ability.

"This a-away, this a-way, this a-way, this a-way,  
Oh I can't go back-home, this a-way."

Disciple continued to strum the course for a minute and then Domino had tears rolling down her face and snuggled up to him and rested the back of her fingers on his face as they sang the next verse together without his ability.  
"If you miss the train I'm on, you will know that I am gone."

Disciple sang the verse real deep but beautifully.

"You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles."

And then they again sang the chorus together, along with his ability once more when he reached around her mother and continued playing.

"A hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles, a hundred miles,  
You can hear the whistle blow, a hundred miles."

Disciple then sang in a regular pitch.

"You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles."

She let a happy tear fall with her smile when Domino finished the song with a real high note.  
"You can hear the whistle blow... a hundred miles."

Disciple set down his guitar and sighed as if it was nostalgic. "I love this song. I love how it lets me know you're thinking of me whenever we're apart," Domino answered.

He smiled. " It's the song that was playing when we met."  
She took her legs off of his lap and looked him in the eye. "Hayward, I need to tell you something. I'm..." they were interrupted when Mina knocked on the opened door.

* * *

"Hey…"

Domino jumped up, almost shoving Disciple away from her, "Mina!" She rushed to her and hugged her tightly, "Where have you been?! I've been worried about you!"

Mina pulled away from her embrace, "Really? Cuz it looks like you barely noticed me being kidnapped by someone you vouched for."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

Disciple winced from behind her on the couch. This was not good for him, if she found out he knew about her being kidnapped but didn't tell her, he was as good as dead. "What happened? Was it Cable?"

Domino spun around and put a finger up to him, "You stay out of this when I'm talking to my daughter!" she spun back around and used that same finger on Mina, repeating his question, "What happened?"

"Don't act like you care, Dom. You haven't given two shits about me this whole trip. I came back here for Frank, not you."

Ulysses was walking down the hall, mind still trying to process what happened earlier that day with the girl of his dreams. Only to hear that the only reason she came back was for his number two. Growling in rage and tugging at his hair, he stormed off. Not wanting to hear any more about how much she wanted the Punisher instead of him.

Dom gasped, "That isn't true! I was worried about you, Mina. You're my daughter-"

"Yeah great job, _MOTHER!_" Mina yelled back.

They began arguing back and forth, getting louder and angrier with each other. Disciple jumped up and stepped between them, "Mina, I think you need to calm down."

Domino rounded on him, shoving her finger in his face, "How dare you try to parent _MY_ daughter!"

Mina jumped back into it, "Oh _now_ you want to be a caring parent?! Bitch, I'm grown!"

Disciple tried, you had to give him credit for that. He threw his hands up in defeat and went back to sit on the couch where it was safer.

"If you were grown, why are you running off with Cable and Wade of all people? Then you coming running back here crying because you got yourself in that situation!"

Mina flipped her off, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was gonna get kidnapped, dragged through time and space, attacked by some terminator looking dude and SHOT IN THE FUCKIN' HEAD!"

Domino looked paler than normal, sweat was forming on her brow. She let out a sob and ran out of the room covering her mouth. Disciple called for her, but she didn't stop.

Mina shook her head, "Don't bother, dude. She's an emotional wreck lately."

* * *

He looked at her annoyed and said, "Well, have a seat," and motioned to the couch opposite him. The annoyance present in his voice. "As you know, I know who you are and who your dad or... dads are. And if you haven't figured it out yet, this place is called, Hayward's Place For The Wayward. It's a hotel, bar and casino that is specifically for mutants. ONLY, Mutants. Except for the dance club on the backside but that establishment belongs to my business partner though I do own a small part of it," he explained.

Mina looked confused. "You mean, this is like my dad's mansion but... more fun?"

He nodded. "Yea, pretty much. You can stay here as long as you want and do what you please, within reason. Nowhere near as restrictive. However, shit like what you just pulled with your mom is not going to continue to be tolerated."

Mina rolled her eyes but ignored it. "So, you have long-term rooming?" Mina asked curiously and he nodded.  
"From six months to up to three or more years," he answered.  
"Who would need to stay here so long? Wouldn't that be enough time to blend in with humans?" she asked confused.

"You would be surprised," Disciple replied.

Suddenly a tall, skinny, white man with slicked back black hair, Satanic tattoos and a blue contact in one eye walked up to Disciple. Disciple stood up, clasped his hand and they pulled each other in for a hug. "Thanks for everything, bro," The tall man said. "Any time," Disciple replied.

The tall guy looked at Mina and laughed. "Take care guys," he said in a monotone but slightly gruffy voice and with a smile before he left. "Nice seeing you again, Savior."

Mina's mouth was dropped open and she pointed at the guy leaving. "That was Marilyn Manson."

"Yea," Disciple replied passively.

"Wait, he's a mutant?" Mina asked surprised.

"Was there ever any question about that?" Domino asked as she returned to the room while wiping her eyes with a Kleenex.

Changing the subject, Disciple sat back down with Domino next to him looking at the floor. He picked up and lit up a joint after Domino nodded that it was okay and took a long hit. He held it for a moment and exhaled. "I am a mutant. I have the power of persuasion, can replicate and I can multiply my voice to come from multiple and various places. I am very hated by both your dad and Magneto because I don't believe in either of their bullshit causes. There are mutants here who live here at this establishment on a permanent basis and work here because they don't want to take sides or be a part of their bullshit. Many of them have amazingly strong powers and could turn the tides but they don't want to fight. They just want to lead normal lives. I provide that. This establishment has special measures in place and special equipment that blocks both your dad and Max from finding it. It even stops your dad from being able to find this place or anyone here with Cerebro because of what we have in place. It could also be because I may or may not have stolen the blueprints for Cerebro," he said with a laugh. "So, rest assured you're safe here with us and the other mutants."

"Not all mutants are good people," Mina added.

"Not all mutants are welcomed here," Disciple replied. "There are some mutants who are banned from here. On that banned list, aside from Max and your dad, are Nathan Summers aka Cable, Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus, Logan X aka Wolverine and Wade Wilson," he said and took another hit off his joint. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, where am I staying? I don't think Frank wants to keep sharing his couch."

"Where is that asshole anyway?" Disciple asked.

Mina shrugged, "Pretty sure he went to kill Cable. Idunno, but he told me to find you and tell you 'Puerto Rico.' Whatever the fuck that means."

Disciple choked on the smoke, looking at her seriously, "I understand…."

"So, is it code for 'I'm going to commit murder, have bail ready'?"

"Something like that." He changed the topic suddenly, "So, you want to stay after all?"

Making a face, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? You just said this place is like Neverland without the ruined childhood innocence."

He sat up straight and gave her a serious look, "Then you're going to have to follow the rules."

She slumped back in the couch, "Rules? You just said-"

"You will stay inside at all times," he held up one finger.

"Why would I go outside? I'm being circled by crazy ex-boyfriends!" she snapped.

Holding up the second finger, "You don't go anywhere near the club."

"Why the hell not?! That's like the only place I can go! I don't have any fucking money to gamble, what else am I going to do?"

"As I said, the club does not belong to me." He held a hand up to stop her from interrupting him, "Therefore I cannot protect you in there. Cable shot it up two weeks ago, it's obvious he was looking for you and I won't take that chance."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "This is utter Beauty and the Beast bullshit… 'stay away from the West Wing.'"

"_Mina!" _Domino snapped.

"Fine!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disciple AN: Sometimes short is good. Sorry about the wait. Working overnights is a pain in the ass**

**SOTM- yes, we ask all twelve of you that read our work to be patient *sarcasm* plot is starting to pick up, anyone have an ideas as to what's going on? Wanna make a guess? I love how everyone was confused in the beginning and now just stopped complaining about a sequel. Everyone just gave up? Damn. I mean, we wouldn't tell you if you were right. At least not now, but when we reveal youd have a chance to win a write in. Post in the reviews or message us directly. Please don't use the ffn app, it doesn't always work.**

* * *

"You know, when you said, 'Bring him in for questioning,' I wasn't expecting a run-down HOE-Tel," Hack complained as he watched Cable tie Bucky to the chair.

Cable was obviously ignoring him, standing up and looking down at his work, "Now, we just gotta wait for this piece of shit to wake up."

He jumped at the window breaking, Deadpool's body flying through it and landing on the bed near it. "Superhero landing!"

"What the fuck are you doing, trying to bring reinforcements down on us?!" Cable snapped as he holstered his gun again.

He rolled off the bed, tripping on his own feet, "Well, I tried knocking!"

"Where's Savior?" he grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look at him, "Tell me you did the _one fucking job you had._"

He shrugged him off, "You said leave her with Daddy Punisher but forget that I'm a walking red flag for attention. I got her there, the rest is up to her."

He opened his mouth to continue the argument, but Bucky began to stir. Cable was waiting for the known Hydra agent to wake before he parted him with his metal arm. He gripped it with his own, and ripped it from his shoulder, causing the other man to groan in pain through grit teeth.

"You won't be needing this."

Deadpool took it from him, "Good call… You question this guy, and I'll question the hand."

Cable ignored him, not paying attention to Deadpool walking into the bathroom with a metal arm. "Who sent you?"

Bucky remained silent, glaring daggers at him through his curtained hair.

"Hmm… not the answer I was looking for," he brought his fist down on him.

Each time the chair rocking back and forth, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? HYDRA?"

Bucky spit blood on the floor, looking up at him defiantly with a smirk, "You've got red on you."

Cable scowled at him, not understanding the reference. Something above Bucky caught his eye, but it was too late to react to the laser sight aimed right between his eyes. His bionic eye seeing Frank Castle on the other end of the barrel on the rooftop across the street.

"Son of a- "

* * *

Frank sat lying in wait with his sniper rifle pointed through the window. For as rough and temperamental as he was, he always knew that patience was key when going for the kill shot. It wasn't hard for him to find out where Cable went. Whenever Wade Wilson is involved, it makes things easy. Frank had been perched in this spot for the better part of a half an hour. Staring through his scope. He watched them bring in a man he'd never seen with a metal arm like Cables and tie him to a chair. Frank thought the man looked familiar but wasn't concerned with it at the moment. He needed to stick to the objective.

He watched and waited as Cable passed the window several times. Once or twice, Deadpool stepped in his way. Then finally, the moment of opportunity. The tied-up man said something after spitting blood, Frank clicked on the laser sighting and Cable turned to face the window.

"Aim careful, and look the devil in the eye," Frank whispered before pulling the trigger.

**BANG**

His sniper rifle went off and he watched Cable go down and Deadpool held up a sign with the number 10 written on it. Frank stood up with a satisfied smile. After he put the rifle in its case, he jumped back and drew his pistol startled. There was a tall, slightly stout man with a shaved head wearing a Stand Lee memorial shirt standing before him and seemingly looking past him. He lowered his pistol and looked at the man, confused.

"Marvel? What the hell are you doing here?" Frank asked. "I haven't seen you since the X-Men attacked the convoy."

The man standing before him quirked an eyebrow. "You might want to hurry and know how to jump from roof to roof. And fast."

Frank cocked his head to the side and turned around. Suddenly there was a menagerie of mutants heading his way being led by Logan.

"Great, one shot, and I bring the fucking X-Men," he said to the gentleman watching him and ran the opposite direction he was looking.

As if with ease Frank jumped to the next roof as he sprinted with the sniper rifle case in hand. Strangely, his former associate was standing there still watching the incoming menagerie that was following him.

It took Frank a moment, but he recognized where else he'd seen the guy, "Hey, Mr. Fabulous, which way?"

The man scowled at him, "It's Fantastic," he corrected before looking around, "Down. Storm is with them."

Frank let out a groan and kept running. Jumping from roof to roof. He turned around at one point and fired a couple of shots. He knew it wouldn't do any good but maybe give him a few more seconds. Suddenly the roof he was on shook.

He looked back, and there was Colossus in his steel form and with a Super Hero landing pose. He then saw Storm flying overhead and Scott Summers, Logan and two others he didn't recognize following closely behind the rest.

He knew he had little time left, they were closing in. He ran through the roof access door and down the stairs into the building. He ran through the floor of the apartment building, threw the rifle case through a window, leading to a fire escape, grabbed the case and went up the fire escape and back up to the roof. When he got there, he saw the X-Men on the roof of another building.

Mr. Fantastic was standing behind them, frantically pointing the other direction. Frank followed the direction he was pointing and onto the next roof.

"Thank God I keep in shape," Frank muttered as he kept running and going to the next rooftop, "Lekan would be dead by now."

When he went for the next rooftop, the access door opened, and he was thrown back by Logan. He muttered, "Fuck me."

The X-Men surrounded him, ready to use their powers.

"Let's get this over with," Frank said with a gun ready in each hand and his feet planted, ready for the next move.

"Hey, we got no gripe with you, bub. Until you shot one of our own," Logan replied.

"You don't even like the guy. Why do you give a shit?" Frank asked and took aim at Storm who was starting to make the wind whirl around him, pushing him closer to the edge of the building.

Scott took point and shot a beam of red at him, hitting him in the right shoulder as he pulled the trigger. He missed Storm and nearly dropped his gun.

"Consider that a warning shot, asshole." Scott threatened.

"That's neither here nor there, bub. He's part of the team. We just want the kid," Logan answered.

"What kid?" he asked, now only able to use his left arm to aim his weapon. His right shoulder still smoldering and tender.

"Don't play stupid, Castle. Give us Savior."

Frank tilted his head and smirked, "Who?"

Logan was getting frustrated, "Where is she? Don't bullshit me."

He raised a gun, aiming at Logan's face, "Who's asking?"

"Her daddy," he shot back, the gun posing no cause for concern to him.

"Logan!" Storm scolded him, "That's classified!"

"Bullshit, Xavier wants her back at any cost," he spit on the gravel near his feet, then nodded at Frank, "Best The Punisher knows the _severity of the situation._"

"You sayin' her daddy is Professor X?" Frank narrowed an eye at him, partially in disbelief.

"No! We didn't say that!" Storm tried to cover up, waving her hands no.

"Yes!" the remaining X-Men said in unison.

Storm rubbed a hand to her forehead, "This is why we can't be spies."

Frank thought for a moment, remembering everything Mina said about her over-bearing father who would wanted to control her. He wasn't about to let her go back to that, and there was no way in hell he was going to let them take her.

"Last I checked, she's not a kid, nor is she here. She left with Cable and he came back without her," Frank lied.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Colossus shouted. "She here, she back, give NOW!"

"Kiss my ass, dumpster boy."

Colossus let out a scream and swing his massive fist.

All Frank felt was someone grab him and then a puff and a tingle and then another puff, and he was outside the door to Hayward's with his guns still drawn.

* * *

"What in _the hell…_?" Frank cursed and tried to regain his composure.

"Yeour lucky I vas coming out of zee MGM and saw you. I vas X-Man and know vat vill 'appen. You don't vant zat. So I bring you here to Hayward's," the man replied from behind him

Frank looked around again, still trying to gather how he got there, "Um, thanks, man. This is my place."

"I know. Eets mine too. Room fourteen oh eight."

"Well, thanks for helping me out back there. Really saved my ass," Frank said and turned around. He was taken aback to see the man was blue. He knew he had to be one of Disciple's mutants he was hiding, "Who the hell are you anyway?'

The blue man opened his mouth to speak but stopped and thought before answering. "My names es Kurt Wagner. Zey call me, Nightcrawler."

"Well, thanks for the save. I gotta head in." Frank reached for the door when Nightcrawler spoke again.

"I can assure you, Cable's not dead. You should 'ave shot him three times to be sure."

Frank sighed but didn't respond before pulling the door open and heading inside to find Mina.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disciple A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. Personal reasons have caused my absence.**

**SOTM: If you called someone out for being a shitty friend and they refused to acknowledge your feelings, would you chase after them? Homie don't play that. Bye Felicia.**

* * *

Disciple and Mina continued their conversation after Domino left, going over the rules and what to expect while staying in his hotel.

"So, you're telling me you guys get to live over here in the penthouse suite and I gotta live in the Mutant projects?" Mina whined.

Disciple crossed his arms angrily, "They're not projects! I'm proud to say they are rather lavish housing for the tenants I'm able to help."

Mina saw she offended him, "Alright, my bad. Sorry. I just thought I'd be closer to Domino and Frank."

He sighed, finally catching her true concerns, "Mina, you'll still be able to come hang out with your mom. You're old enough where you can live on your own now. You're still 'technically' under the same roof."

It was her turn to take offense, "You don't think I can live on my own?"

"No, I didn't say that. I know you think I'm trying to separate you and Domino, but that couldn't be further from the truth." He put a hand up in defense, "Tell you what, here's your room key and some cash. Go down to the casino and try to relax, I'm gonna go check on Dom. You're in room fourteen twelve."

She walked around the casino, less intent on spending the money Disciple had just given her. Mina was more focused on her surroundings if this were to be called her home from here on out. She walked around the outskirts first, looking at the art on the wall and the people around her. Then she saw the entrance leading to the club with bouncers forming a checkpoint.

"I'd better not," Mina looked around, "Dick-sciple probably has eyes on me."

Taking one last look at the part of the casino she was forbidden, she headed towards the bar in the center. She was right about one thing; Disciple did have eyes on her and he was watching the train wreck happen on the monitor. He cursed and jumped out of the chair to catch her.

Ulysses had been sitting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey he had Jennica drop off and leave him, with his chin resting on his palm while playing the video poker built into the bar top. He had been idly listening to Lekan when he happened to glance up and catch her eye.

"So, hear me out boss," Lekan pitched, "First we buy out those clowns across the street…"

Mina's eyes focused on the attractive older man at the bar with a nearly empty bottle in front of him. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him.

"We'll call it Cervaza Torta!" Lekan continued, "Pizza and beer with a smooth Latin Lekan twist!"

Ulysses sat up straight in his stool, leaning over towards the right a bit. When Mina's eyes followed his, his heart leaped. To make sure he fully had her attention, he brought the bottle of expensive liquor to his lips, winked at her and took three large gulps.

Mina smiled at him and mumbled to herself, "My kinda party…"

Lekan continued on, ignorant to the chemistry happening between them, "I bet we could get on that bar rescue show! Anyway, it'd be the perfect place to open a food joint."

When Mina winked back at him, he got up from his seat and loosened his tie. Ulysses interrupted Lekan's tangent when he threw his tie at him.

"Hey!" Lekan picked it up and looked at it, "Where you goin' boss? It's a good idea, you know it!"

He ignored Lekan as he walked around the bar slowly, keeping his eyes trained on Mina who started to slowly walk around the bar towards him as well. She noticed the way he walked, the air about him that demanded attention and respect. He was older, that much was obvious, but she picked up on his dangerous side with his tattoos and scarred face.

Ulysses could only concentrate on two things: Mina's sultry gaze on him and keeping his jaw clenched shut to avoid looking like a jackass with it hanging in awe. His heart leaped at the thought of having another intimate moment like that night in the club. Could he pick up where they left off? Should he kiss her?

They finally met next to the blackjack tables and where Jennica was cleaning the counter. They didn't pause, continuing to move but this time around each other. Circling each other as if sizing one another. Ulysses knew he had to say something, but his mind went blank. Jennica watched intently with pursed lips and a furrowed brow.

"Marry me."

He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

Jennica threw her bar towel on the counter angrily.

Mina flashed him a playful smile and laughed. He cringed a bit, he looked like an idiot! His first words to her were to marry him. This wasn't going how he wanted, but at least he was able to make her laugh.

"**I was denied critical, need to know information!**" he growled as he walked up behind Mina.

She jumped and gasped, "Frank!"

"Son of a bitch…" Ulysses grumbled as he scowled at his second in command.

Frank's guns were holstered now that he was in safe territory, his left hand pressed to his injured shoulder. He was limping towards them, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me who the fuck your daddy was?!"

Ulysses raised an accusing finger at him, "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you knew where the fuck she was?!"

Mina didn't hear what Ulysses said, she got defensive and opened her mouth to snap back at Frank but stopped when she saw Disciple walking towards them with purpose and an annoyed look on his face, almost disapproving.

"Oh, look who finally showed up," Frank spat at the man in the trench coat.

"What the hell happened to you?" Disciple asked and looked at his burnt, injured shoulder.

"I got my ass cornered by the fucking X-Men."

Mina's hands went to cover her face, "Oh shit, he found me."

Ulysses was trying to catch up to whatever the fuck was going on, "What do you mean?"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," she cursed in panicked whispers, "That means HE'S here!"

"Cable?" Disciple offered.

Mina mumbled through her hands, "My ex-boyfriend…"

"You went after Cable?" Disciple turned back to Frank.

"What else you expect me to do? The fuck you been doing?"

Disciple pointed to Mina, "Trying to keep this one alive and out of trouble."

Frank pushed Mina aside, making her bump into Ulysses, to shove his finger in his chest, "You did a fuck-all job of that! You were supposed to keep an eye on her- but look who she's hanging out with!"

Disciple shoved his hand away, "She was literally out of my sight for five minutes! What do you want, me to keep her a prisoner?"

Mina flipped him off as Lekan and Domino came up behind them. "What happened to Frank?" Domino asked.

"Frank ran off to try and be a big goddamn hero and instead he got his ass kicked by Buzz Lightyear," Disciple explained how Scott shot him.

"Shit! Scott's here?" Domino cussed and looked to Mina, "We gotta hide Mina!"

"Don't worry, they can't get in here. I've got it all covered." He reassured her.

"Do you?" Frank said with narrow eyes, "Last I checked, I'm head of security."

"Last I checked, I'm not a fucking child!" Mina snapped at them all.

There was an awkward silence before the three of them started arguing about her safety and what they planned to do. Ulysses took the opportunity to get Mina's attention, nudging her and nodding his head for her to follow him. Domino saw what was going on and stopped it before Mina disappeared with another guy. Frank and Disciple kept arguing, they even started pointing fingers at Lekan.

Domino ignored their jabs at each other, looking at Mina and Ulysses standing too close for her liking, "I see you've already met the boss."

The others stopped talking immediately, forgetting the whole mission of keeping them separated at all costs.

Ulysses straightened up, now that he wasn't being ignored anymore, "Of course- "

"No, we haven't." Mina corrected and looked towards him expectantly.

Ulysses could see the others behind Mina, his jaw still hanging open awkwardly. Frank made no effort in concealing his laughter, throwing his head back and wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Disciple's eyes going wide and covering his mouth his with hand. Lekan turning to ask Disciple what her problem was but was promptly shushed. His gut dropped when she claimed she didn't know him. Was she that drunk? Or did she regret it?

He finally gathered his mental footing and turned on his charm, if she wanted to pretend as they'd never met before, he would play along.

"What's your name, Bokkie?" She paused in answering, giving him a slight scowl. Sensing her offense, he bowed his head in apology, "It's a term of endearment where I'm from."

Domino didn't seem to be reading the room at all, "This is my-"

"_Mina,"_ she interjected and put her hand in his expecting one, "Mina Hawkins, and you are?" She didn't want him thinking of her as Domino's daughter. She wanted to be her own person now that she was free from the mansion.

"Klaue… Ulysses Klaue," he bent slightly and brought her hand to his lips, "But you can call me Daddy."

Mina blushed and laughed, "Daddy?"

"Good girl," he winked, "You're a quick learner."

Frank realized he was watching Mina hooking up with Ulysses. "Oh, I'm sorry, is my bleeding interrupting a romantic moment?" he said sarcastically.

Ulysses nodded, "In fact-"

Mina ignored Ulysses, "Wait- you're bleeding?"

She pulled away from him and reached for Frank, "Come here, let me take a look at you."

"Not here," Frank shook his head, "Too many eyes."

"Come on then, let me take care of you," Mina put her arm around his good one, "and get you out of these bloody clothes."

The rest of them watched Mina lead Frank off towards the elevators. Domino leaned her head on Disciple's shoulder, "Isn't it so cute how quick they got along?"

Ulysses stood beside her with confusion written all over his face, "Frank? Of all fuckin' people?"

"Could'a been Lekan," Disciple joked badly. He was the only one laughing.

The wheels in Disciple's head started turning. He looked from Ulysses to the retreating couple and back again, "They've been damn near inseparable since they met." When he saw the look of defeat on his boss's face, he knew Ulysses thought Mina and Frank were a couple and he would use it to his advantage.

He knew that if Ulysses continued to believe that, the easier it would be to keep them apart. Mina was better off being nowhere near him, it would only make it easier for them to keep her safe and her powers hidden. Klaue was a dangerous man with an even worse temper.

"What are we going to do about the X-Men?" Domino asked Disciple, "You know if Scott is here, Colossus is here."

Ulysses let out a sinister chuckle, "Doubt it, I killed that _Russki_ when they tried to steal my shit."

"Sorry Klaue, he didn't die. Trust me, I was there when he came back." Domino corrected.

"How?!" he said in disbelief, "I hit him in the fucking head! Metal or not, this shit crushed his skull." He held up his prosthetic arm.

"The X-Men _used_ to have the best doctor in the world," Domino smirked and pointed towards the elevator Mina used, "They used to play a lot more than doctor."

Domino nodded, and Ulysses groaned while running a hand through his hair and tugging at it in frustration, "I'll just kill him again."

"He's not who I'm worried about. Did Frank get Cable? Was the kill confirmed?"

"No," Disciple shook his head, "But I'm going to check into it. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt her again. Nor Colossus for that matter."

Ulysses put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a stern look, "They hurt her?"

Disciple feigned his concern, he knew that if he had his boss focused on something else, he would eventually lose interest or forget about Mina, "Yes. Unfortunately, but like I said, I'm on it."

"No," he looked him square in the eye, "I am."

"But-"

"Where was he last seen? Lekan! Get my guns!" he called out to the man who was standing right next to him, "We're heading out. Disciple, get the men and the trucks ready."

Disciple smirked, "Of course, boss."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCIPLE A/N: ****Sorry for the wait. Real-life sucks**

**SOTM- Wade, what are you doing?!**

**Deadpool- Now's my time to shine!**

* * *

After The Punisher mysteriously disappeared before their eyes, Cyclops and the others went back to the hotel where Cable said he was going to be. Upon entering, Logan rolled his eyes. Cable was laying on the floor in front of an empty chair with ropes lassoed around it. Colossus walked in, lifted up Cable's unconscious body and slapped him across the face.

His human eye suddenly shot open and he shouted, "BITCH!"

Colossus dropped him on the floor and glared, "Language, Nathan."

Cable looked around and then hit the floor with his fist. "Damn it! He got away! WADE! WHERE WERE YOU?"

Cyclops looked confused, "Wade Wilson? Why is he here? And where is Bucky Barnes? You said you had him."

"That's who got away, dumbass," Logan answered.

"Wade! Get in here!" Cable shouted.

Colossus opened the door to the adjacent room and then shrieked, covered his eyes and threw up in the hallway, "For goodness sake, Wade!"

Deadpool with his pants around his ankles and using the metal arm with a bright red star on the shoulder to jerk himself off. A small pink unicorn sat on the edge of the bed facing him. The blank stare in its beady eyes reflecting the horrific scene before it.

"That a human arm?" Scott put his hand up to block his view but kept glancing.

"The sock on the door means occupado!" he screeched as he dropped the arm and quickly put his pants back up.

"What the hell, Wade!" Cable yelled at him.

"He wasn't talking, so I had to improvise with some torture tactics I learned from the Mexican Cartel." He put his hands up in self-defense.

Storm looked at the arm and dropped it in disgust, "There's semen all over the palm!"

He looked around the room at them awkwardly, "Well, for what it's worth he knew nothing…"

Everyone else shook their head. Everything quickly clicked for Scott, "I think Barnes and Frank Castle are working together, Nathan. We saw Castle and pursued him. Almost had him but he disappeared. I think Nightcrawler helped him. It makes sense now. Castle shot you and Barnes got away."

Cable didn't argue and knocked the chair backward, "Did you get a lead on, Savior?"

"Punisher say nothing," Colossus replied, "Why do you care?"

"Any more ideas, Bub?" Logan asked, ignoring Colossus' question. There was no time to argue over petty things like girlfriends.

"I have an idea how to find her," Cable said and had their attention.

"Where's Wade?" Storm asked, looking around for the mercenary that had thrown himself out the window whilst whispering 'YEET!'

"Where's the arm?" Logan asked while looking around on the dirty glass, blood and semen covered floor.

* * *

Frank grudgingly let Mina heal him, after a lot of arguing and eventually ending with 'Hey, what's that over there?' She managed to get past his blocking hands and heal him quickly.

"This doesn't mean I owe you one," he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"This is me paying you back!" she swatted his hand away, "I think… hard to keep track of. How about neither of us owes each other anything and we go about our day?"

Frank put a hand on her shoulder as she tried to walk away, "You ain't getting off the hook that easy."

"Damn," she cursed under her breath and turned back with a fake smile, "Wanna talk about that Pat's game? What a fuckin' upset!"

"That Jedi mind shit don't work with me, kid."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Frank?"

He let her go and backed away; realizing that he was going about this the wrong way. "Let's have a drink."

She gave him a hard look before she went to the couch where the makeshift coffee table aka mini-fridge stored the beer, "Gonna have to do a beer run, you're fresh out, Daddy-O."

"Bullshit, two things I never run out of- Ammo and beer!" he went to check himself, only to find it empty, "Son of a bitch…"

Mina shrugged, "So… I guess we go back down to the casino?"

"Hell no, I don't need that shit right now," he went to his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt, quickly changing out of the bloody one, "We're making a beer run after all."

Mina did a double-take when they entered the garage. Frank smirked at the panicked look on her face, "Look familiar to you?"

"Uh… nope."

"Really? That doesn't look like the car you stole a few weeks back?"

"Steal? Frank, I've never stolen in my life." She said innocently.

"Being an accomplice still counts, we got the tapes."

She was quick to throw Cable under the bus, "That bitch set me up!"

The serious look on his face disappeared when he started to laugh, "Relax kid, Disciple and I covered for you."

Wincing, she asked, "So, I stole your boss' car? I bet that put you two in a shit ass spot."

"It did, but don't worry about it." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, "But you steal my truck and we'll be having more than words."

Mina looked over and her eyes went shiny, "_That's_ _your truck? It's sooooo pretty."_

He scowled, "Don't call it pretty."

They walked over to an oversized blacked-out truck, Mina running her fingertips across the paint. She looked back over to Frank, "Matte?"

He grunted in response, "Rhino Liner. Ain't no reason to have a glossy paint job unless you wanna be seen."

"Direct injection or carb?"

"Edelbrock all the way."

"Wouldn't have expected anything less," she continued to walk around the truck and looked through the wheel well of the front suspension, "Ninety-five?"

"Ninety-three," he corrected, "we gonna stand out here all day or we gonna get some beer?"

Ulysses was busy getting geared up for a gunfight, waiting for the intel on the whereabouts of the X-Men or Cable. Out of habit and curiosity, he did a sweep on the security cams. In his search for Mina, he found her in the parking garage with Frank.

His face in a firm frown as he watched Frank hold the keys to his truck over her head to jump for. When Mina started to wrap her arms and legs around Frank to try and climb him for the keys, that's when Disciple walked in.

"They're at that rundown motel we met the Kingpin at a few years back." He said as soon as he stepped into the office, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, instead, he put a hand up to stop him from interrupting his show. Ulysses thought about going down there and interrupting them as Frank did so often. It wouldn't be hard, just a step out the other set of stairs and down the long hallway.

Frank finally gave the keys to Mina after an intense struggle on her part, not remembering the last time he smiled this much, "Alright, you can drive it. Just watch out, it's a bitch to back up and pull out."

Mina turned around and stuck a tongue at him, "Don't ever gotta worry about that. I never pull out, Frank."

The screen that played Frank's shocked expression flashed a bright purple glow before exploding, sending debris and glass everywhere. Disciple didn't flinch. His boss was known to lose his temper and it only made it worse if you reacted to his outbursts.

"So, you coming with?" Disciple pointed a finger over his shoulder to the door.

He squared his shoulders, stretched his neck and cracked it loudly, "No survivors this time."

Ulysses, Disciple, and Lekan parked down the road from the rundown motel they found out Cable was at. While exiting the car, Disciple tucked his Desert Eagle into the back of his waistband while Lekan holstered his pistol in a holster on his shoulder and also fiddled with something on his back. As they got closer, they turned down an alleyway to go in the back entrance. Suddenly they were greeted by a group of soldiers with masks and guns pointed at them. Ulysses rolled his eyes at the inconvenience.

"Who the fuck called SHIELD?" he demanded.

"Wrong group, moron," one soldier replied through what sounded like a radio. "SHIELD is rent-a-cops. HAIL HYDRA!"

Disciple and Lekan locked eyes and muttered, "Oh shit!" before taking cover. Lekan behind the wall and Disciple behind the dumpster.

Ulysses just stood with a smile on his face and his robotic arm up. When it glowed with the incoming blast, the Hydra soldiers scattered and took cover. The two that didn't get out of the way were hit by the blue blast and sent flying through the air.

One of the Hydra soldiers jumped behind the dumpster next to Disciple. Disciple immediately grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the dumpster three times before wrapping his arm around the soldier's throat. He drew his Desert Eagle, stood up, using him as a human shield and stepped out. The other Hydra soldiers opened fire. Hitting their own man while Disciple shot back, taking two of them down.

Lekan took off his jacket and swung around a shotgun that was strapped to his back and rapidly fired it from around the corner. He blew out the kneecap of at least one of the Hydra soldiers who laid there and screamed in pain. Ulysses however, just stood in the middle of the alleyway with a smile as the bullets either missed him or ricocheted off of his robotic arm. The other two knew he was waiting for something.

More Hydra soldiers arrived just as Lekan and Disciple took the rest of the first wave down.  
"When the fuck did this become GTA Five?" Disciple muttered. Thinking quick he used his favorite distraction. He looked around the alleyway and shouted, "Take 'em down!" Multiple voices shouted the same phrase and all around the gathering of soldiers. They stopped and looked around with their weapons pointed.

Seeing his moment, Ulysses winked and sent a large fireball their way. His prosthetic arm having much more firepower and options than when he first got it.

It exploded upon impact, knocking back Lekan, Disciple, his human shield and Ulysses himself. Disciple was the first to sit up, still holding the man he was using to protect himself. The man was obviously dead with the amount of damage he blocked. Disciple threw his body off him and stood up. Ulysses sat up with a grunt and straightened out his shirt. They picked up Lekan and ran back to the car.

"So, Cable isn't there," Ulysses said casually.

"I guess not," Lekan replied.

"Now Hydra knows we're here. Fan-Fucking-Tastic," Disciple replied. "Time to come up with a new plan. Something tells me, they're after Mina too."

Ulysses scowled at him as they walked back towards the trucks, "Why would they be after Mina?"

"We don't have time, let's go." He ignored the glare from Ulysses and picked up his pace.

While Ulysses took the rest of his crew to deal with the groups after Mina, they stayed in the large garage of the warehouse and drank beer while they sat on the tailgate of the truck. Frank teased her because he had to lift her to get her up there.

"So, tell me about your old man," Frank asked her when he finally got her to calm down enough.

Mina sighed and looked down, "What do you wanna know?"

Frank cleared his throat, "First of all, what the fuck is Xavier doing with a kid? I thought none of his shit worked since before you were born."

"Can we please not talk about whether or not my dad's dick works?" she scrunched her nose, "If you must know, I'm a test tube baby. Just a fucked-up lab rat he cooked up and tries to take credit for being a 'father'."

He finished his beer and reached into the small ice chest to grab another, "Your old man went all weird science and shit, huh? What was the plan? Have you fix his legs or some shit?"

"In the beginning, yes. He bummed an egg from Domino, some blood from Logan, got Hank to gene-splice some Weapon X DNA with his own and Bada Bing – you get Savior X!" she waved her hands sarcastically, "The fix for the missing link between humans and mutants, indestructible and timeless; all the perks of Weapon X without the rage or deformities and easier to control!"

Frank looked at her for a long time, "Your dad never spent time with you, did he?"

"Depends on what you mean by time," she laughed awkwardly, "putting me through vigorous training and testing? Then yes, I spent a shit load of time with my dad."

"So, he never participated in school shit?"

"What school shit? I was homeschooled."

He shook his head, "Nah, that ain't the way to do it. You miss out on the fun shit, the important shit. Kids need to figure themselves out and gotta get that shit from the world out there." He pointed towards the space in front of him and looked down at her, "So, tell me what you always wanted to do as a kid that you weren't able to?"

"What, like what did I want to do with my dad that I couldn't?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded enthusiastically, getting her to talk about it gave him more intel on what he was dealing with. He also realized their talking was helping her cheer up and calm down about her dad trying to find her, "I know he ain't got legs, so that makes it almost everything."

Mina laughed, "Dude, that's fucked up."

"Well? What did you wanna do? Throw the ball around? Carry you on his shoulder? What?" He threw out ideas.

She snorted, "I cannot imagine my father putting anyone on his shoulders. Wheelchair or not." She took another sip of her beer and bit her lip, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"No."

She punched him in the bicep and told him anyway, "The Daddy Daughter Dance."

"The what?"

She rolled her eyes, "In school, or at least in the movies, they always had a dance for girls to spend the night out with their dad."

"Really?"

She rubbed the back of her hand as a nervous tick, "I just… the idea of having the whole day to spend with your dad… not working or testing… having his undivided attention… it sounds stupid now that I say it out loud."

Frank reached out and put an arm around her, "Nah, I don't think it's stupid at all."

Everyone from the recent mission returned to the safe house. Ulysses and Disciple headed back into the office to go over what happened. While they were gone, Disciple made some calls to his personal maintenance crew and had them replace the monitor that Ulysses destroyed. As it was always expected of him as his logistics liaison and third in command.

"Where the hell did Lekan go? He was right behind us." Ulysses called over his shoulder to Disciple.

"Still behind us, I'm assuming. You know how slow he is."

He cleared his throat, "Where's Frank?"

Disciple shrugged and casually stepped back as spoke, "Don't know, been with you the whole time. Want me to call him?" He knew he had to get out of the danger zone or else he might get pulled in as well.

He looked back to the monitor that had been replaced while he was gone. Clicking a few keys and zooming in on Frank and Mina sitting on the truck. His shoulders rising and falling with each ragged breath as he watched his second in command hop off the tailgate, grab Mina by the waist and set her down from the tall height.

Ulysses clicked a few more keys and the volume turned on the monitor, hearing Frank flirt with her, "They're playing our song, baby girl."

Mina laughed and let him pull her into a slow dance, "Really? This song?"

Frank spun her around, twirling her with her arm above her head, "Oh yeah, every girl needs to share this dance with her daddy at least once in her life. You know why? Cuz _if you lose your one and only…"_

Mina let Frank lead her to slow dance and sang with him while Ulysses and Disciple watched on the cams from the office.

'_There's always room here for the lonely, to watch your broken dreams dance in and out of the beams of the neon moon.'_

Ulysses smashed his fist on the keyboard and threw and office chair, "I want everyone in my office, **now.**"

Disciple gave a quick nod and stepped around his pissed-off boss. He turned on the intercom to the warehouse and called for Frank, **"Hey Brooks and Dumbass – date night's over. Boss wants us, now."**

Frank finished their dance with a couple of twirls and threw the middle finger up to the camera watching them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disciple ****A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. My life and my marital problems wreaked havoc on my muse**

**SOTM - my work requires 100% devotion, I've had little to no time to even think of a plot.**

**reviews actually inspire us to write more. plz**

* * *

The empty room quickly began to fill with men in tactical uniforms, followed by men in suits, sixteen in total. A dark-haired man with a beard in a blue suit stood facing them while leaning on a cane at the end of the table closest to the door. He stepped aside and stood at attention, a man with a crimson face walked into the room.

The armed soldiers and men around the table raised their arms and hailed the man, "Herr Red Skull. Heil Hydra!"

Red Skull saluted back and took his place at the head of the table, opposite the bearded man leaning on a cane who addressed the meeting, "I am Dr. Faustus," he greeted with his thick Austrian accent ever apparent.

"I am here to brief you all who are involved in the project to find and retrieve, The Savior. A task that has proven difficult. Charles Xavier refuses to help us any further. Not sure why but we will handle him. We also found out that Savior has protection from a man we thought was no enemy to Hydra. SHIELD yes, but not us. That man is, Ulysses Klaue," he said and heard some gasps and groans from throughout the room.

"That brings his empire with him no?" one of the soldiers asked.

Dr. Faustus nodded and turned on his cane. "It does. However, he seems to use his personal guard most of the time. One of them is the mutant known as Disciple. He has no confirmed alias that we know of. Only that it is him. The other we don't know. Except that he is human and from Puerto Rico. The third may be an ally to us."

"And who might that be?" Red Skull asked from behind him.

Dr, Faustus turned and looked at him. "The one known as Frank Castle. Alias, The Punisher," he answered to more murmurs and some laughs.

Red Skull lightly laughed and shook his head and said in German, "Please tell us how it is a fact and not speculation."

Dr. Faustus cleared his throat in frustration and turned back to the others and ground his cane into the floor. "Recently, we had an operative who was captured by the mutant known as Cable. Frank Castle took point on the rooftop across from them with his sniper rifle and shot Cable to help our operative getaway before zee X-Men showed up."

Suddenly a man from the back of the room guffawed and walked into the room. Dr. Faustus looked up.  
"Winter Soldier!"

Winter Soldier stepped forward, "The Punisher is not an ally to us. He serves only himself," he replied.

"Your operative is the Winter Soldier?" One of the Lieutenants shouted and stood up. "HE is the operative working the mission? He's missing his arm and was seen in a room with Wade Wilson. I doubt his commitment! If HE is the best you could d..." he tried to shout when a loud bang was heard, and he dropped dead with a bullet wound in through his heart.

Red Skull lowered his pistol. "You think we wouldn't have more than one operative?" he shouted to the rest of those in the room. His German accent heavier than usual. "I set up this mission, and they report to me! One of them is in deep cover and has reported that Frank Castle is currently working for Ulysses Klaue. He has been in contact with and healed by The Savior. He then shook the X-Men last they knew."

"Allow me to report something else," Winter soldier interjected. "I saw the failed ambush when your team attempted to recover me. Klaue didn't have a mass number of men, and it wasn't just the help and accurate shooting from Disciple and the Puerto Rican. Klaue's prosthetic arm is a weapon. Similar to mine. It looks newer than it did the last time we saw him after he executed that raid. I recognized the work done on it. Get in touch with whoever you say you have in deep cover for confirmation and prepare to storm wherever it is they are staying."

"Whose work did you recognize?" Red Skull asked.

* * *

Disciple stepped into the office, shortly followed by Frank. No sooner than he was through it, Ulysses slammed the newly installed door, and frame shut and turned to them. Anger ever-present on his face, with bared teeth and slit eyes. He immediately pounced and grabbed Disciple by the throat with his prosthetic arm and slammed him against the wall.

"What the FUCK have you gotten us into? Heh? You don't remember what your job is? What I fucking hired you for? You said you were the best! How is this the best with a fuck up like this? You obviously not know how to do your fucking job!"

Lekan entered as Disciple was slammed against the wall and looked at the scene in front of him. He moved forward, but Frank threw his hand up and turned his head to him to say no. Lekan just looked on horrified, and confused. Disciple's face began to turn red. He made sure not to fight back or do anything to further aggravate Ulysses.

He let out a gasp and looked Ulysses in the eye, "What... the... fuck…" he gasped with each painful breath.

Ulysses tightened his grip, "Why do you think Hydra's coming for Mina?"

Disciple attempted several deep breaths through the grip before asking, "You... you think... Cable... would be... the only one... after her?" he took another couple of deep breaths through his nose. He was starting to sweat, "It's no secret… Xavier… does business… with Hydra. Why do you think I left? If they're here... along with the X-Men... then they're... more than likely, after her too."

He was careful to not tell Ulysses how much he really knew. Making sure to keep eye contact with the other man and try his damn best not to fight back.

Ulysses let him go with a drop onto the floor but did not take his eyes off Disciple. He started pacing back and forth in front of the man on his hand and knees, "Then how the fuck did you not know they were here already?"

"Ask your head of security," Disciple spat, he was tired of being the one to get the shit end of things.

Frank went from arms crossed to hand above the pistol strapped to his thigh, "Hold the fuck up, I can't be everywhere at once."

"That's just it, Frank, you weren't there."

"I would have been, had you called me. But ya'll went and started a turf war without your personal bodyguard," he pointed a finger right back at Disciple.

"We would have, but you looked pretty fucking busy," Ulysses cut between their bickering and pointed to the monitor that showed Frank and Mina dancing.

"I was keeping an eye on her, was that not the plan since the fucking beginning?" Frank shook his head.

Ulysses broke out into an exaggerated, sarcastic laugh, "Oh, Franky Boy…"

"_Shit…"_ Frank muttered under his breath; he knew where this was going.

"I told you to bring me the girl which you still haven't done. In fact, you've been doing the" Ulysses pointed the remote to each tv as he spoke, "exact," the tv clicked to the footage in the Aquarium, "fucking," another screen brought up their reunion at the casino where she ignored Ulysses, "opposite." the last screen showed Frank walking with Mina after he got his ass handed to him by the X-Men.

Disciple slowly and cautiously got to his feet now that Ulysses' attention was on someone else. Frank looked from the screens to Disciple for help. He shook his head and pursed his lips, telling Frank he was on his own.

Ulysses pointed the remote at him angrily, as if it were a loaded weapon, "I'm done playing games," he slowly walked up to the other man, "you've run out of chances…"

He suddenly turned and threw the remote as hard as he could at the opposite wall, **"AND I'VE CERTAINLY RUN OUT OF FUCKING PATIENCE!"**

Unfortunately for Lekan, he was standing opposite of his boss, and the remote hit him on the shoulder when he flinched, "I bruise easy!"

Ulysses pulled out his .45 and pointed it at Frank's chest, "I can kill you and go get her myself," Ulysses pointed to the security cameras with his free hand, "but I pay you for a fucking reason."

Frank looked to Disciple for guidance, who shook his head adamantly and mouthed, 'No.' He knew what he meant, he was to protect Mina's true identity at all costs.

"**Why haven't you brought the girl to me?"**

"I love her."

Disciple smacked the side of his face with his palm and shook his head, 'NOT THAT EITHER!' he mouthed and used the slicing motion across his neck.

The gun went from his heart and was shoved under his chin, causing the taller man to struggle in meeting his eye, "You told me nothin' was going on."

"There wasn't-"

The gun cocked, "So, you were lying to me then, or you're lying to me now."

"At- at first. I meant there was nothing at first. I swear." Frank put his hands up, sweat pouring down his temple.

"You knew I wanted her…" Ulysses growled angrily, he almost sounded hurt.

"I tried, but she wouldn't stop coming around, you know how it goes."

"No, please enlighten us," Disciple said, spat sarcastically with arms crossed, "when did you two hit it off? When we were getting our 'turf war' on?"

Ulysses had enough of the unnecessary words from his Liaison, "I'm doing the fucking interrogating, seeing as you couldn't get the job done neither!"

Disciple picked up the tablet off of the desk and moved towards the door. "I'll see what I can do about fortifying security. Since you know, I apparently don't know how to do my job or anything," he said left the office. Slamming the door behind him, which caused Frank to grimace and ball up his fist in annoyance, but he stayed silent.

Disciple kept his back turned as he flipped him off and continued down the stairs. Suddenly Lekan left the room and said that he was going to go secure the basement. Leaving Frank and Ulysses alone. Frank looked around and then at Ulysses, who was standing across from Frank with a look of pure hatred.

"So you're together," He growled as he stretched his neck dangerously, flexing his muscles and the gun in his hand.

"Something like that," Frank grunted.

It was the wrong thing to say. Ulysses finally snapped and grabbed Frank by the front of the shirt with his prosthetic and dug the barrel of the gun into the side of Frank's temple.

Frank started yelling at his boss as the gun pressed into his head, "Go ahead, kill me because the girl chose me over you. Real fuckin' mature."

The butt of the pistol came down on his face, causing his head to whip back and stumble into the minibar. The clip and bottom of the grip hit his cheekbone so hard it split his skin. A large bruise formed, and swelling immediately set.

Frank didn't stop there, "You think she'll want you after she finds out you're the one who killed her last boyfriend and now this one."

"**Get out.**"

Frank didn't need to be told twice, he wiped the blood from his cheek on the back of his sleeve and stormed out the door, not before giving Ulysses a sharp look.

* * *

Jennica wasn't one to give up, she'd been watching Ulysses and how he chased after the new girl who was running around stirring up trouble. Not to be outdone by some inexperienced schoolgirl, she was on a mission.

"I'd stay out of there if I were you," Frank called out to her as she thought she was slipping past unnoticed.

She stopped and turned to him with a hand on your hip, "Why's that? He got another girl up there?"

Frank scowled, thinking of Mina in her place and tilted his head, showing his bloody face, "Nah, but he's in a dangerous mood."

Sounds of his .45 being fired into the door Frank just came out of could be heard further down the hall. Fragments of wood and some bullets went into the wall across from the entrance. Frank lifted a hand and waved it to the door and gave her a look that said, 'See?'

"Frank, Danger is my middle name," she said seductively and placed her fingertips on his chest.

Her smirk faltered when Frank uncharacteristically gave an exaggerated sigh and pushed her away firmly, "I don't even know your first name."

She opened her mouth to tell him, but he cut her off.

"_Don't care,_" He thundered with an annoyed tone and turned his back on her.

She didn't get to respond before he walked off while talking to himself, "Man, I can't keep up with one girl, I don't need to add another crazy bitch to the mix."

"That was easy…" she muttered and continued to walk towards the sound of furniture being destroyed.

* * *

Ulysses lost his shit after the room emptied. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought Frank might be right. His words hit him harder than he knew. He hadn't put two and two together, at least not before now. She came from the X-Men and was hiding from a man he'd already seen lay to waste by his own hand.

Was that why she pretended their first kiss never happened? She learned who he was and wanted to spare them both the awkward explanation of each other's past?

He grabbed the edge of the coffee table with his prosthetic arm and easily lifted it over his head, sending it crashing into the windows overlooking the club. Disciple learned after the first four broken windows that the thicker, the better.

He paced back and forth, angrily looking up at the monitors every few steps, "What the fuck he got that I ain't?"

His rant continued as he blasted the couch with his arm cannon, "Fucking opportunistic piece of shit! Next time I get the girl my fucking self!"

His rage turned towards the door his hired men rushed out of, "Worthless pieces of shit can't follow through with simple fucking orders."

Ulysses kept pacing and tugging at his hair angrily as he spat venomous words at the door, "I specifically said," he pulled put both .45's and laid waste to the door as he roared, **"BRING ME HIS HEAD, MY CAR AND THE GIRL OR REPLACE THEM!"**

He stood glaring at the monitors, "All I got was the fucking car, and it was scratched to hell."

"I believe that's why they brought me here, Daddy."

Ulysses perked up at the sound of the feminine voice coming from the door he just emptied two clips into. He scowled upon seeing her, now remembering why she seemed familiar. She was part of the group of girls he turned away.

"Get the hell out of here and tell Disciple not to send another unless it's Mina," he sneered and turned his back to her again.

Thinking she'd left, he tensed at the contact of her hand on his bicep. She pressed her body to his side as she slowly inched herself closer to him, "Disciple didn't send me."

Ulysses tried to shrug her off, but her hands kept up his arm and to his chest, "You're not what I ordered, girl. You deaf?"

She moved around to stand in front of him, looking over her shoulders to the monitors and back to him, "You blind?"

"Watch your mouth." He uncrossed his arms and took a threatening step forward.

She reached up behind her neck, undoing the small knot that held her blouse up, "I'm right here, Daddy."

Ulysses' eyes traveled down her body to look at her chest she was openly displaying, "You don't know what you're doing. Get out before you get hurt."

She closed the gap between them to press her chest against his clothed chest, using her height to her advantage and give him a closer view, "You're wasting your time chasing a little girl who doesn't know the first thing about how to treat a king."

His real arm shot out and grabbed her by the neck, his grip firm and fingers digging into the side of her windpipes, "**I told you to watch your fucking mouth, whore."**

Her face was turning red, and her eyes were watering, her legs starting to give, but she had a mission, "Or else… what?"

"I'll give you something to keep you fucking quiet," he didn't release his hold on her neck; instead, he firmly guided her to the ground, towering over her.

Her vision was going dark, she was sure she was passing out until he finally let her go. She coughed and gasped for air as she struggled to get back up. His hand caught her by the hair and tugged on it hard, forcing her to remain on her knees.

"Chin up, head back, open."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disciple A/N: Divorces... SUCK!**

**SOTM:To be clear, I write everything but Disciple / Dom scenes. If you want certain things with certain characters please message the appropriate author.**

* * *

He woke up much later the next day confused but comfortable, more so than he had felt in years. Ulysses felt like he was floating. He could feel something soft touching his face and hair, it was soothing and pulling him from the deep sleep he was in. He opened his eyes and saw Mina's smiling face above him, she was running her hands through his hair and caressing his face and chest and her big green eyes watching him.

He licked his lips and swallowed, trying to get the dryness out of his mouth. "Angel…" he rasped.

She smiled at him and gave a small snort, "Pfft. Far from it."

She was sitting cross legged at the head of the bed with his head in her lap. He looked around the room, it was picturesque. The window was open, and a cool breeze was coming through, he could see the curtains billowing and the sun setting every time they moved.

"If I'm not dead and this isn't heaven…. May I never wake from this dream." He looked back up to her lovingly.

Her smile widened, yet she did not answer.

Ulysses reached his right hand up and traced her lips with his fingertips. "You're safe." He said more to himself than to her.

She grabbed his hand and put his palm flat to her cheek, nuzzling it. "Yes, because of you. Thank you."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Ulysses brought her face down slowly to his, and she let him lead her. She was upside down to him but they tilted their heads opposite directions. She felt his hot breath on her lips and softly pressed hers against his.

Ulysses sighed lightly and opened his mouth when her tongue traced his bottom lip. He felt a spark of something shoot down his body all the way to his toes when their tongues met. He silently prayed that it was the same for her.

It was clean, simple, pure. Nothing overly sexual but it was still intense. Mina was the one that pulled back first, looking down at the smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" she asked then kissed the palm of his hand.

"Better than I've felt in years. What happened?" his thumb traced her lips.

She sighed and shook her head, "It's a long fucking story."

He felt his body physically jump off the bed, his hand reaching out to Mina's worried hand. Instead he felt cold hard metal and something smooth. He jolted awake at the source of cool against his skin. He sat up quickly and looked around the room.

He was in his office, sitting on the couch where he had fallen asleep with the broken glass and damaged furniture around him. Looking down, he saw that it was his .45 in his hand, not Mina's smaller one that he swore he felt touching him.

He set the gun down on the couch next to him and rubbed both hands over his face, "What the fuck?"

It felt real, so real that he could smell her hair product or perfume faintly. She hadn't been there; he'd known if she was because he wouldn't have ever let her leave.

He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, running a hand through his already messy hair, "Bokkie…"

His mind raced, trying to remember what happened yesterday. Ulysses was prone to have anger issues, and sometimes he forgot what set him off in the first place. He looked around and saw all the monitors still broken and one of them smoking from his arm canon blowing half of it through the wall.

His mind still foggy he shook his head and stood up slowly, tucking his gun back in the back of his pants. He couldn't stop replaying his dream over in his mind. It felt too real for him, as if it were a memory. Had he met her before? There was no way he could forget something like that until now.

Ulysses didn't know what he was doing or where he was going, he let his feet take him where his thoughts wanted him to go. When was the last time he ate?

* * *

Mina was hungry, and the basic things in her fridge that had been stocked for her prior to her moving in. She was not in the mood for bacon and eggs or a ham and cheese sandwich, which seemed to be all Frank lived on; accompanied by booze and coffee of course. She saw a restaurant area of the casino earlier and thought a traditional dinner would be amazing given she's lived off junk food and liquor for the past few weeks.

She wandered down to the third floor where all the shops and restaurants started. It was late, sometime around three in the morning but being that it was a casino, there were still open shops and a few tourists walking around. Vegas truly never slept.

Mina was getting frustrated that most of the restaurants were closed for a few hours to clean and stock. She walked up to one that she had the most interest in and sighed in frustration as she read the closed sign.

"Seriously?" she rubbed her brow and looked around again.

Now she had no dinner and no means to make it. There wasn't a grocery store built into the Casino that she knew of, and she wasn't about to ask Disciple to make a store run for her given their tense relationship thus far. She figured if he owned the Casino, then he must own the restaurants. After all, he did say the only place he had no claim on was the club. He also did tell her that she could do whatever she wanted, _as long as she stayed inside the casino._ All she needed was to get some ingredients and she could go back to her apartment and have a decent meal for once.

She looked around for any signs of security as she casually walked through a side maintenance door labeled, 'STAFF ONLY'.

She quickly walked through the servicing hallways and to her luck, the door was unlocked, and she found herself in the dishwashing and laundry area of the restaurant called '_Marius''. _Mina searched around the wall in darkness for a light switch but found none.

"Shit!" she cursed quietly as she made her way along the walls looking for a fridge handle, "ah-hah!"

She pulled the large metal doors open and let the light fill the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she found nothing but high-quality ingredients and an organized dated system, "Oh shit, fucking Gordon Ramsey up in this bitch."

She grabbed a few sticks of butter, some chicken breasts and fresh herbs. When she turned around from gathering a few small potatoes, she dropped them and screamed.

"Who the hell are you?" a man with dark hair and a nice business suit with a cane was standing at the doorway, having just flicked on the lights. He was older, most likely in his late sixties. His suit was black with a white pressed dress shirt and a dark peacock feather print ascot beneath his unbuttoned collar. His cane was made of black wood with a silver polished handle and end that clicked loudly every time he took a step.

"Mina," She replied and kept the distance of the counter between them, "Who the hell are _you_?"

"Marius," he said and pointed to the stack of menus sitting nearby with his name on them, "What the hell are _you_ doing in my kitchen?"

Mina sighed and slumped her shoulders, "Alright, let's get it over with."

He tapped his cane on the floor with a loud clank, "What the hell are you talking about? Get what over with?"

"Call Disciple and rat me out. Like everyone else does," she sighed and threw her hands up, "but I swear I was just needing groceries and I was gonna leave the money right here."

"Look, I ain't a charity case or a weird homeless person," Mina took out a wad of cash and threw it on the steel prep counter between them. Marius remained silent as he listened to her rant.

"You know it's hard enough being new here and being told you can't leave," her eyes started watering, "and I don't have a phone. I'm stuck in this stupid casino and I just wanted a home-cooked meal."

"What would you have made?" he nodded to the ingredients she left on the counter, "what is a home-cooked meal to you?" he hoped he could get the young girl to calm down and stop crying. Obviously, she was one of Disciple's little wayward mutants who was having a hard time fitting in.

"Tuscan chicken with creamy potatoes," she admitted, "But I couldn't find the cream."

He tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

"Putting everything where I found it. Unless you want me to throw it away. I washed my hands, I swear."

"I didn't say to do that," he put his hand up then pointed towards the large gas stove, "In fact, I want you to cook for me."

"Huh?"

"The cream is in the fridge over there," he pointed across the room and put both of his hands back on the handle of his cane before him with a haughty look.

"Call it a trade," he gave her a small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, "I'll let you use my ingredients as long as you cook for me."

She bit her lip and looked down at the food she so desperately wanted to eat, "You won't tell Disciple?"

"Scotus's honor," he put a hand to his chest and have a bow, "Besides, I'm down a chef. If you impress enough, you may come out of this with a job."

"I said I wasn't a charity case," Mina crossed her arms and scowled, "I don't need a job."

Marius stepped around the counter, "Never said you were. But what I did hear is that you can't leave. Which tells me that sooner or later, you are going to get bored if you haven't already. You love to cook, yes?"

"Can I listen to music while I cook?" she bit her lip.

He pointed to the small shelf over the prep station, "The radio is over there, I warn you though, it only plays Tom Jones."

"Oh, is it broken?"

"No, I asked Disciple to get me a radio that only plays Tom Jones," he smiled and took a seat on a stool near the counter as he watched her begin to work.

* * *

Ulysses walked into the front door of the closed restaurant like he owned the place. Still in a bad mood but adding hungry to the list of things was not a good idea. He messaged his personal Chef to have a meal prepared for him. Normally he had the meals brought to him, but he needed to get out of his office. Otherwise, the workers wouldn't have time to repair and replace everything he broke.

"_Ik ben heir!"_ he called out in Dutch, announcing his arrival. Sitting at the only candlelit table with a gold trimmed white tablecloth and a small array of flowers in the center.

"Mr. Klaue," Marius stepped out from the back silver and black doors that led to the kitchen, "dining alone tonight?"

"Ya," he said in his rarely used Dutch accent, "What's on the menu tonight?"

The older man grabbed a wineglass from behind the bar and he passed, already holding an expensive bottle of wine under his arm. He set his cane down against the other side of the table and set the glass down in front of Ulysses, "A chilled French Chardonnay to pair nicely with tonight's menu."

"Come sit with me," Ulysses motioned to the chair across from him, "I would have your company tonight, Marius."

After he popped the cork and poured his friend a glass, he set the wine down in the chilled ice bowl on the table, "I'm afraid I must decline tonight, Mr. Klaue. I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to."

Ulysses waved him off and pulled his phone out. He had a habit of logging into the security feed through his phone, looking for a glimpse of the girl who got away. He sipped his wine as he swiped through the hundreds of cameras in the Casino, Hotel and Club.

When Marius returned, he set down an expensive looking dish. A while plate with golden trim, "Tonight's menu; Herb Crusted Tuscan Chicken with potatoes, covered in a garlic cream sauce."

Ulysses usually hummed or grunted in acknowledgement without looking up from his phone, but the smell made him lift his head and look before he inhaled what was put in front of him. He looked up to Marius, "Not looking for a raise, are you?"

"I do need to hire more staff," Marius mused and watched his employer eat the meal cooked by the girl he found stealing from him.

He grabbed a knife and carefully put his fork in his prosthetic. He sometimes had trouble getting his fingers to cooperate but refused to ask for help. Using the knife as more of a shredding assistant, he dipped the chicken in the sauce before taking a large bite.

"You've outdone yourself this time," Ulysses complimented and lifted his glass to Marius as a toast before taking a sip.

"I wish I could take the honors," Marius bowed and made his exit, "enjoy your meal."

Ulysses scowled but his mouth was too full to comment. Marius walked back to the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Who the hell cooked this amazing meal, then?

* * *

"Well?" Mina said when he returned. She was finishing up plating her own meal and turning off the burners.

"Compliments to the chef." He tucked his cane under his arm and gave a small gold clap.

She looked around, "Did you eat it already? Or you hate it that much you threw it away?"

He smirked, "I didn't get to try it, but the one who did absolutely enjoyed it."

Mina's jaw dropped, "But you wanted me to cook for you!"

"Exactly, I asked you to cook _for_ me. You asked why I was here earlier," his smirk grew wider, "my investor wanted to stop by for a meal and a visit. You did the work for me."

She tilted her head and clicked her tongue, "Wow, you got me there. So, I guess I'll just take my plate to go then…"

"Nonsense, you can stay-"

The door to the kitchen opened again, "You deaf or you leave already?"

"Mr. Klaue," Marius turned to greet, "I didn't hear you calling. If you return to your table, I will be with you momentarily."

Ulysses stopped in his tracked when he saw Mina holding a pan and tongs over another plate of food, "You? You did this?" he pointed to the very empty plate in his hands, "I came to see if there was more."

"You two have met?" Marius looked between the two of them.

Ulysses remained silent, looking at Mina intently to see if she would lie again. Mina blushed and scolded Marius, "You didn't tell me I was cooking for _him!" _Ulysses gave her a flirtatious smirk and lifted a brow.

"Would it have mattered? A Chef must be able to cook for anyone," Marius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Of course, it matters!" Mina huffed and started to make another plate, taking the one from Ulysses and setting it in the tray of other dirty dishes, "I would have made it easier for him to eat."

She took another chicken breast out of the pan and placed it before her on a cutting board and sliced it into perfect bite sized cubes before plating and pouring the sauce on it. "I'm sorry, it must be difficult to cut anything with one arm."

His mouth was watering again, from the food and site of her preparing a dish just for him. He turned to Marius and pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the dining area, "Change of plans, Miss Hawkins will be my dinner guest tonight. If she will join me."

"The girl is under my care now," Marius said in a warning tone.

"I got the job?" She perked up.

"You need a job?" Ulysses asked in a surprised tone.

Marius knew Ulysses since he was a young man, when he first took over his father's archeological expedition and turned it into the black-market empire it is today. He would often have a craving for home, in Amsterdam where Marius owned a small café and Ulysses would visit. That's when Ulysses made him an offer to be his personal chef and investor. Marius always had bigger plans for his small café and Ulysses Klaue was the means to it. He also knew the type of man he was, with the various women he brought to dinner. He refused to see the same treatment and heartache befall the girl he just met.

"Yes, you start tomorrow night," he said to Mina, then turned to Ulysses, "I'll have to remind you that employees are-"

"_I pay you to follow orders, not make me a fool in front of company."_ He gave Marius a dangerous look at he spoke in their native tongue. Ulysses scowled; how dare he insult him in front of Mina. She was looking between the two men and down at her plate, "You must be starving, please join me in enjoying this delicious meal you've prepared."

She gave him a blush and a small smile, "I don't want to intrude on your night."

"Of course not, it seems you have means to celebrate to night. I would very much like to celebrate with you," Ulysses stepped back and held the door open for her to walk through.

Marius grabbed both plates and walked past Ulysses with a look of distaste in his mouth, "It seems the decision has already been made, my dear. Please follow me to your seat."

Ulysses followed her to the table and pulled the chair out for her like the proper gentleman. This was the greatest thing to happen to him in weeks! He'd finally gotten the girl alone, and not for the things everyone thought he wanted.

"Another bottle of wine and another glass, if you would," he asked Marius as he sat down across from her and tucked his napkin in his lap. After Marius did as told, Ulysses gave him a final instruction, "Get some rest, Marius. Lock up behind you, I'll not have a perfect night interrupted."

Marius' back straightened, "Mr. Klaue, I prefer to stay."

"I will get her home safely,"He kept his eyes on Mina who returned a small smile.

"Thank you for everything, Marius. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she looked up at him.

Marius placed his business card on the table in front of her, "Of course, have a pleasant evening. Call me if you need anything." He took his leave and did as told, turning off the lights in the kitchen and locking the doors behind him.

Ulysses was too busy looking at Mina to notice the daggers Marius was shooting at him with his eyes as he departed. He picked up his wine glass and held it up, "A toast, yeh? This is a celebration after all."

Mina picked up her glass and clinked it softly to his and took a sip, "Thank you, Mr. Klaue."

"You don't have to call me Mr. Klaue," he looked down at her untouched plate, "Please eat, I won't have your meal going cold."

He waited for her to take the first bite before he dug in himself. She tilted her head and looked at him as she chewed, "That's right, I remember you wanted me to call you something else."

He smirked at her as he sipped his wine, "Say it."

She ignored his statement, "Ulysses is too much of a mouthful."

"You bet I am," he said before catching himself. He was about to apologize for being inappropriate at the dinner table, but she started laughing, "Tell me Bokkie, why does a beautiful woman like yourself need a job for? Doesn't your sancho provide for you?"

"Sancho? Pfft." She rolled her eyes and thought of Cable or Colossus giving her a day at the spa, "If you haven't noticed, I'm new here and so it seems I will be staying for an unknown amount of time. I need a means to provide for myself."

He took his time chewing and swallowing his next bite of food. He didn't want to say something that upset her and scared her away from him. "I'm sorry to hear that Frank hasn't given you everything you need," the amused tone of his voice clearly gave away that he didn't like Frank much, "I know I certainly pay him enough. Disciple is my Liaison; he can get you anything you need."

Mina made a face at Disciple's name, "I'd rather not deal with him more than I have to. I've had about enough of his hospitality."

Ulysses set his fork down a little louder than intended, looking up at her over the bridge of his nose and asked her seriously, "He upset you. How?"

She shook her head, "I'm not here to get anyone in trouble. He's been more than fair with giving me a place to sleep and a wad of cash to start me off. I just have to figure it out from there."

"Tell me what you need," he asked and continued to eat as normal, "Let me help you figure it out."

"Thank you," She held her glass out for him to refill for her, "I would like to have a cellphone again. My last bad decision destroyed my old one. I'd very much rather people call or message me than stalk me and scare me."

"Lucky for you then, all employees get a company cellphone. You tell me the color and I'll make sure you get one first thing in the morning," he gave her a big smile in return.

"Really? That's amazing, thank you."

"What else do you have to figure out, huh?" he winked at her, "Tell Daddy what you need."

"I didn't see one but is there a grocery store in the casino?" she took another sip of her wine. Her cheeks were warm.

His eyes narrowed, "Disciple didn't tell you how it works? You leave your grocery list on the website or drop it off at the front desk and they have it delivered to your door."

She shook her head, "No, I mentioned his hospitality, right? I was told where I could and couldn't go and was told to stay out of trouble and never leave."

"I see. And Frank?"

She shook her head. She knew he was upset with what she was telling him of his employees, but she didn't want to upset his evening, "You're not going to fire them, are you?"

"Of course not, but I think a proper tour of the place and a warm introduction are necessary." He poured the rest of the bottle into their glasses, splitting it evenly between them, "Tell me what else they have told you."

"To stay away from you," She clicked her wine glass to him before taking another sip, "because you're dangerous."

Ulysses failed at hiding his anger, he threw his napkin on the table and leaned back in his chair, "Tell me Bokkie, what do you think?"

She licked her lips after finishing her glass of wine, "All men are dangerous, it's what side of that danger they put you on."

He tapped a finger on the table in thought, "I feel I need to clear the air, if you'll allow me."

"What's on your mind?"

"You know who I am, yes? You know what I've done?" he asked her bluntly, seeing her nod he continued, "But do you know the true story? What really happened?"

Shaking her head, "No one tells me anything. I'm shoved in a corner and told to stay still for my own good. Did you think I held it against you? We're talking of you hurting Piotr, correct?"

He scowled at her calling Colossus by his real name, "They tried to steal from me, kill me and my men. It was self-defense and I wasn't even aiming at him, Cable used him like the shiny metal shield he his."

Mina's jaw dropped but she quickly picked it up, "And what have they told you about me?"

"To stay away from you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous."

* * *

Her arm was locked in his as he gave her a tour of the Casino on their way back to her apartment, "I was told I couldn't go into your club, because it would be too dangerous for me."

"Nonsense, you can come any time. Better yet, you can come to my office and we can enjoy it from a better view. Or is that another dangerous place your boyfriend told you to avoid?" he sneered.

"Boyfriend? You know Disciple is with Domino, right?" she gave him a weird look, "Wait, you think that Frank and I are together?"

Ulysses stopped in his tracks, they were on the way to his office but stopped near the staff's quarters, "He was in my office earlier today listing all the reasons why I need to stay away from you."

"Frank likes me?"

This was not going where he wanted it to, "It seems like neither of us have had a chance to get to know each other first-hand."

"It's never been just me and you," She agreed, "This has been a pleasant night, if I'm to be honest."

He smiled at her and was about to lean in and kiss her but the door next to them opened, "Thanks for bringing her home, boss. I'll take it from here."

Ulysses was about to pull his gun when he saw the man he despised the most, but remembered his company, "Frank." Why the hell did he stop here in front of his door of all doors?!

Mina looked up at Frank with a confused and tipsy look, "Home? You said you didn't want a roommate."

"I thought it over, you brought up good points. Changed my mind," he said and stepped aside for her to enter his room, "You're right, I'm wrong. Isn't that what all women wanna hear?"

"Perhaps she needs to think about this when she's sober and had a chance to collect her things," Ulysses tried to butt in.

"I don't own anything here. This is all I have until I figure some stuff out," Mina admitted sheepishly and looked down to her skirt, blouse and slip-ons.

"Bokkie, all you had to do is say the word and I can help you figure this out," Ulysses said, which annoyed Frank.

"Don't need to, I've already got Disciple on it."

"Ordering her things isn't the same as taking her to pick out what she wants," Ulysses scowled, "I can take you tomorrow Bokkie, let me get you home-"

"There you are, _Daddy._"

Everyone's head shot towards the voice of the woman who quickly approached them. Ulysses scowled and tried to his anger with an awkward grimace, "Who the hell-"

"I've been looking for you, been wanting to catch up on round two." Jennica winked at Mina and put her hand on Ulysses chest.

"We're not-" he tried to tell Mina but she had already headed towards Frank.

"Looks like it's never just me and you after all, huh?" she gave him a sad smile and stepped inside Frank's room, the door closing quickly behind her.

Ulysses stood in shock with Jennica still rubbing herself against him. He stared at the door Mina just disappeared behind and started shaking with rage. He almost had her, he knew it! But now he just shoved her into Frank's arms for sure, because of Jennica.

"Last time was a warning," he said coldly.

"You gonna spank me, Daddy?"

"Don't call me that." He said as calmly as he could before ripping himself from her clutches and walking away.

* * *

Disciple had changed out of his professional attire and into his comfortable clothes of a black tank top, red striped Adidas pants and his black slip-ons that had been airbrushed with a design that was a series red lightning bolts. He was now sitting in his private lounge with a bottle of Scottish Scotch and a couple of freshly prepared joints sitting on the table. He was trying to calm down after what happened between him and Ulysses. He was furious that Ulysses lashed at him like that. Regardless of their business relationship and how many times he had bailed that man out, Ulysses still lashed out at him and made such accusations. Then to act like he owns every inch of the building just further aggravated him.

The only way he has ever been able to get a point across to Ulysses that they are business partners and equals, NOT boss and employee, was to stoop to his level and aggravate him right back. By doing that, he was going to take an extra day or two in getting the updated security features. Sure, he could make the call set a meeting for today to meet with their supplier of their security systems, Justin Reed, right now to get the spruced-up security systems but he wasn't going to. Disciple wasn't worried about not getting it. Justin would make the deal regardless because he and Lekan ran off the competition for him. Instead right now, he's going to wait.

At the moment. he just wanted to calm down and not worry about anymore bullshit for the time being. He took a drink of Scotch out of the bottle and was reaching for his lighter when he felt a familiar touch of finger tips across the exposed skin on his back. He sat up and glanced at the seat next to him as Domino sat down. He was relieved she was there. The only presence he was welcoming at the moment.

He gave her a kiss and went back to what he was doing. It was clear as day to her something upset him. As if it was instinctual, she began to massage his shoulders to calm him down. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He always liked to tell Domino that her was healing for him. He sometimes wondered if she might have a variation of Mina's powers and just doesn't know it.  
She stopped for a moment when she saw the marks on his neck and looked at them in shock. They appeared to be chaffing and fingers prints. She had a feeling she knew who and what caused them but needed to hear it to know for sure. When Disciple grimaced, she released her grip. The moodiness and the hormones from being pregnant made her angrier than she should be. So, she remained silent and staring at his neck.

"What the hell happened?"

Disciple grunted. "The boss got mad at me," he answered as he placed his hands over her and slide them down to indicate he wanted her to continue.

She shook her head and continued to massage his shoulders. "He has no right grabbing you around the neck. Who cares who the fuck is after you? You haven't done anything to deserve that. You're the reason he even has business right now."  
He leaned his head forward and replied. "I'm handling it, babe. Don't worry. The man forgets that I know what makes people tick and I'm going to do just that. He'll change his tune when I start pressing his buttons."  
She chuckled at the thought. "Well, I'm honestly surprised you didn't shoot him."

He sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Thought about it."  
"What stopped you?" she asked curiously.  
"Frank was there," he simply answered.

She nodded. "Fair, enough. Why are you letting him get away with it?"  
"Only for right now. Don't worry, when the time is it right," he was interrupted by her when she laughed.

"The bringer of karma, Hayward will strike." They both laughed.  
Now that he was calm, Domino was going to try and capitalize on the moment to try and have a serious discussion with him. This would probably be the only time tonight that they would be alone. They hadn't really gotten to be alone since she arrived with Mina. He wasn't in the ideal mood but hopefully he was calm enough now. So she decided to approach the subject carefully. After a little bit longer of massaging his shoulders, she stopped and folded her hands in her lap. "Other than that, are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yea. I'll be alright. We'll move on from it as tomorrow is another day."

She took another deep breath. "Hayward, I think you should be more careful when Klaue is in a mood. Maybe not do so much risky stuff. Think of your family now."  
He looked at her confused. "Mina is an adult and I am fairly certain, she hates me. You're my only family, Neena," he said and took her hand. "Are you wanting me to stop?" She knew he was serious when he used her real name and not a pet name or Domino.

She gently pressed the back of her fingers against his cheek. "Mina doesn't hate you. She just needs to get to know you. It's been rough for her to relax as you know," she assured him and continued. "As for stopping, I'm not telling you to do that. I would just like for you to slow down a bit. Pick and choose your missions is all."

He nodded and kissed the back of her hand after taking and holding it in his. He set down his lighter and leaned against her shoulder. Domino started to stroke his hair and took a deep breath.

"There is something important I need to talk to you about."

Disciple rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am done with serious conversations today," he said with an annoyed tone as he began to rub his temples. "Just keeps piling on. Just a day is all I ask. One day where everything runs smoothly," he whispered while trying to keep calm.

Domino sighed and looked away. She knew he was venting but wasn't sure how on edge he was. She didn't want to risk a negative reaction to what she had to tell him and decided it would wait a little bit longer. She wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. He finally put his arm around her and rocked in unison with her.  
"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just frustrated. You are what is most important to me. What's up? What's going on."

She kissed his cheek and rested her cheek against his. "It can wait. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yea. We'll talk when you haven't had such a rough day. It's fine."

She was upset because she knew that she needed to have this talk with him. Everything was screaming for her to do so but her anxiety got the best of her. It was definitely too risky tonight. It was probably for the best though. She shifted her focus to this rare moment where they were alone together and just enjoyed it. She promised herself it will be within the week though. They needed to talk.


End file.
